Pokemon Lust Green version
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: Follow Leaf's adulterated adventures through the Kanto region, M rated for a reason, please read at your own caution
1. The journey begins

Pokémon Lust Green version chapter 1

The Journey begins

_Author's note: I was actually going to start this after I had finished Heat in the shadows but that's easily going to take a few months and by then I unfortunately might lose interest in writing this so it's best I start it now and write it alongside Pokémon Colosseum_

_Here's chapter 1, hope you enjoy it :D _

The air was peaceful as the sun began to rise over Pallet Town, the quiet air only broken by the ritual crowing of a local Dodrio acting like the town's natural alarm clock rising the town's people from their beds for another day of work, fun and generally living their lives

That was those who had actually gone to sleep the night before as there was one house at the very bottom of the town just next to Professor Oak's lab that had a resident who was far too restless to get any sleep, not so subtle moans of pleasure emanated from the slightly open window of the top floor of the house

Inside a young brunette was completely engrossed in the porn movie on her TV screen; her bedroom floor was littered with different DVD cases of many different adult movies, her right hand rubbing her soaking wet young cunt whilst her left held a small vibrator to her tiny clit, her eyes focused solely on her TV screen watching Misty ride a Dewgongs cock like her life depended on it "oh yeah, ride his big fucking cock, fucking love you, you whore" the brunette moaned as her body shook with another fulfilling orgasm, Misty was her absolute idol, owning all of her porn movies as well as decorating her room with several of the Water Gym leaders posters along with other celebrities

"Leaf? Leaf it's time to get up!" the brunette heard her mother call from downstairs but she paid no attention, too wrapped up in self-pleasure to listen to her mother's calling, her fingers starting to pump in and out of her tight young cunt as she turned the pornos volume up blocking out the sound of her mother coming up the stairs, soon enough her mother was pounding on her door shouting louder "Leaf! Turn that off and get ready! Professor Oak is waiting for you!"

Leaf groaned as she reluctantly turned the DVD off, her mother was really cool and a free spirit with most things, openly encouraging her daughter watching adult movies and was actually proud of her little girl when Leaf had told her she had lost her virginity, the one thing that annoyed Leaf about her mother was the fact that her consciousness followed the sun, the moment it was down she was in bed only to get up the moment it began to rise on the horizon

With a defeated sigh Leaf hopped off of her bed staggering slightly as she found her balance, her legs made weak by the many hours of constant masturbation and orgasms, stumbling to her closet she cast it open inspecting her appearance in the large mirror on the door inside, her young tight sixteen year old body practically shone in orgasm afterglow in the reflection, her long light brown hair hung half way down her back with a couple of strands hanging over her shoulders and down to her perky C-cup breasts teasing her near permanently pebbled nipples, a thin layer of perspiration coated her soft skin adding to her glow but that would be dealt with by a quick shower, running her hands down her slender hips she gasped as her fingers grazed her tiny hairless cunt finding it still tender and overstimulated nearly orgasming again from the smallest touch, returning her hands to her hips she turned around admiring her tight round little booty over her shoulder, taking hold of a coin she kept in her closet she smirked as she dropped it against her ass watching the coin ping off and fly across the room

Reaching into the closet she picked out the outfit she would be wearing for her journey, avoiding the underwear drawer entirely as she greatly preferred going commando whenever she had the chance, since her mother thought and lived the same way the drawer was almost empty anyway along with her mother's underwear drawer, the sole reason they both avoided underwear as a simple one, it let the men of Pallet Town get at their holes all the more easier, they were both sluts for both humans and Pokémon and were proud of that fact seeing no need to be ashamed of their sexuality and insatiable libidos

From the top shelf of the closet she picked out her signature white hat with the red ribbon wrapped around it over the Pokeball symbol, it was a present giving to her by none other than Red before he left to become the Pokémon Master, she had been very close friends with the near mute boy growing up and one autumn when a carnival came to Viridian City he won the hat for her silently placing it on her head, she still thought of him affectionately whenever she wore it, next she chose a turquoise green top that hugged her figure perfectly highlighting her bust greatly, she then selected her favourite red mini skirt which was so short that with the right amount of wind it flittered up showing off her 'best features', finally she picked up some blue socks and her favourite white and pink shoes laying the clothing out ready for her when she got dressed

Calling down to her mother that she would be just a few more minutes she went to go take a quick shower to remove the aftermath of her restless night from her appearance, when she was done she quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to were her mother was waiting for her with breakfast ready for her "my little girl going on her first journey, every boy and girl should go out on a journey at some point in their young life, it says so on TV" the older woman began to fawn as Leaf tucked into her food "you're going to love it, I still remember when I went on mine, I didn't do any of the Gyms but it was great just to travel and meet new people and Pokémon"

"Yeah I'm really excited about it" Leaf smiled as she took another bite of toast "didn't you meet dad on your journey?"

"Yeah I did"

"Whatever happened to him?"

"It's best you don't ask that sweetie" her mother replied to which Leaf shrugged and went back to eating, her father had run out on them when she was just a toddler so she could barely remember anything about him, finishing off her breakfast and downing her OJ Leaf gave her mother a goodbye kiss on the cheek before collecting her bag from beside the door and headed out of the house towards Professor Oak's lab

(Inside the lab)

"What do you mean Gramps isn't here?!" Blue exclaimed grabbing the aide by his colour shaking him roughly "I'm supposed to get my first Pokémon today! How am I supposed to become the fucking Champion if I can get my Arceus damned starter?!"

"Calm…down…he's….just…stepped….out….for…a…moment!" the aide stammered as he was violently shook, trying in vain to make Blue let go of him but the young man was known for his temper and wasn't letting up easily

"Blue! Stop being an ass and let go of him!" Leaf snapped as she walked through the door, she could hear Blue's yelling from outside and knew whoever was on the receiving end of his ranting wasn't having a good time of it

Grumbling under his breath Blue released the aide crossing his arms as he sat against a nearby computer desk, Leaf just smirked at him moving forward to help adjust the aides collar "sorry about him Ryan, you know how he is"

"Unfortunately I do, all too well" Ryan sighed blushing slightly as Leaf obviously checked him out, the brunette found Professor Oak's newest aide very cute with his short unruly black hair and glasses, plus the fact that he was eighteen whilst she was only sixteen helped keep her wet when she was around him, they had fooled around a few times in the past but Ryan always stopped from going all the way with her because of his morals which Leaf found incredibly annoying, yes he had an amazing tongue and incredibly talented hands but she at least wanted to see his cock!

Blue however was much easier to get into bed, whilst her friendship with Red was entirely none physical her friendship with Blue could simply be seen as the two of them being fuck buddies, from the tender age of thirteen onwards every time they hung out ended up with Leaf on her back, bent over or on her hands and knees and she never regretted any of those times, well her first time hurt like a bitch but afterwards she was soon addicted to sex and cock in general

"I take it the Professor isn't here?" Leaf asked looking around to see that Oak was definitely not in the building, she wouldn't put it passed Blue to lose his temper over his Grandfather not being there when the Professor would merely be in the next room

"He stepped out a few minutes before Blue got here, I'm surprised they didn't actually bump into each other but knowing Blue he was too focused on getting here to notice him" Ryan responded casting a harsh look in Blue's direction making the young man scoff and look away crossing his arms "he mentioned something about heading to Route 1 for a bit, he wanted to research the sudden influx in the Rattata population"

"Well it looks like I'll be looking for him there; I'm really antsy to get my starter and if I'm impatient then Blue will be ready to kill something"

"You're damn right I am" Blue growled as he drummed his fingers against his arm

With a weary sigh Leaf bid Ryan goodbye for now promising to drag Oak back to the lab if needed before heading back outside, on the way out of the door she decided to treat the aide to a perfect view of her bare ass flicking her skirt up knowing full well she had nearly made his nose bleed without having to look back

(At Route 1)

When Ryan mentioned an influx in the Rattata population he seriously wasn't exaggerating, Leaf was standing at the very border of Pallet Town and she could easily see at least twenty Rattatas scurrying around the Route in front of her, normally when she would venture to Viridian City to go shopping or to find a booty call that wasn't one of her regulars she'd see the occasional Rattata wandering around but now she couldn't look somewhere and not see one "maybe if I stay calm and ignore them they'll just leave me alone" the brunette pondered before taking a deep breath and stepping onto the Route

"DON'T GO INTO THE TALL GRASS!" Professor Oak's voice sounded out from a nearby bush making Leaf jump a foot in the air and land flat on her ass "you know it's too dangerous to go without a Pokémon in a situation like this!" the Professor scolded her as he stepped out of the foliage brushing the leaves from his shoulders

"I came here to find you so I could get a Pokémon!" Leaf retorted as Oak helped her to her feet "your grandson is just about ready to tear your lab apart with impatience!"

"Grandson? Oh yes Blue! He's always had trouble with waiting" Oak commented as he walked with Leaf back into Pallet Town, he may still be recognized as the greatest Pokémon researcher in Kanto but it was undeniable that he was starting to give into senility, regularly forgetting the simplest thing from where he put his coffee that was two feet away to even his Grandsons name and existence, it drove Blue mental at times which Leaf sympathised with having faced real abandonment by a parental figure so Blue suffering his Grandfather forgetting who he was on a regular basis must hurt bad

When they reached the lab Blue almost lost the plot at his Grandfather demanding to know what took him so long when he had promised to provide him with his starter that morning "now, now Blue, there's no need to lose your temper" Oak scolded his Grandson as he led the two young trainers-to-be to a large table in the middle of the lab

On the table sat three Pokeballs, one with a leaf symbol, one with a rain symbol and one with a flame symbol "in these Pokeballs lie the Pokémon I can offer you to begin your journey with" Oak explained as Leaf and Blue stared at the balls with obvious excitement "the balls contain a Bulbasaur, a Squirtle and a Charmander, all have been hatched and raised for the sole purpose of being starter Pokémon so any of them will be a great start to what I hope will be a very varied team between you two"

Both Leaf and Blue inspected the balls with great concentration, neither of them had a Pokémon in their mind that they truly wanted so they would both be perfectly happy with any of the starters "since she showed more patience and actually came to come find me instead of having a temper tantrum I believe Leaf should pick first" Oak declared making Leaf grin broadly and Blue stare at him in shock

"What? But I was here first! And I'm your Grandson! Whatever happened to showing priority to family?!" Blue ranted only for Oak to dismiss him with a glare

"Now, now Blue that won't help, now Leaf, make your choice"

Momentarily feeling slightly sorry for Blue for having to wait the brunette quickly got over it inspecting the balls closer, pondering carefully just which starter would be best for her, she always had a small love for Water types thanks to her idolisation of Misty which pulled her towards the Squirtle, unfortunately she also had a passion for Fire types thanks to the Ninetales that her mother owned drawing her to the Charmander, just as she was about to pick up the Charmanders ball an adulterated image of Bulbasaurs vines flashed through her mind making her hand freeze and her legs shake lightly

"Come on just pick one already!" Blue snapped making Leaf jump and scowl before turning her gaze back to the table

"_Phsst, pick the Bulbasaur"_ she heard Ryan whisper just barely mouthing '_why?' _back at him _"just trust me"_

A little puzzled by Ryan's insistence on her choice Leaf just shrugged and decided to go with it picking up the leaf symboled ball "I choose Bulbasaur!" the brunette declared whilst simultaneously releasing the Grass type to meet her starter, upon release the Bulbasaur shook its head and rubbed its eyes with the vines that appeared from its bulb showing that it had been asleep in its ball

"Ah Bulbasaur, a fine choice" Oak commended her as the Bulbasaur cast hard glares upon the humans surrounding it "this one is a particularly bold little guy, very hard headed to in every sense of the word"

"What does that mean?"

Before Oak could answer her Bulbasaur decided to answer her question in his own way, charging headlong into a nearby bookcase crashing straight into it sending a large crack along the wood whilst he bounced off completely unharmed, the blow would have knocked out most humans but the small Grass type didn't even suffer a bruise from it "it means that" Oak sighed into his palm as the Bulbasaur started pacing around obviously impatient "he's also extremely stubborn and always looking for a challenge, he also never gives up even if the odds are greatly stacked out of his favour, he's blindly charged at fully evolved Arcanine's without a single thought about personal safety"

"It's a good thing I like challenges then" Leaf smiled as she kneeled down to pick up the Bulbasaur "we're going to be really close I know it" she commented with a dusky subtle purr in her tone which the Grass type picked up rolling his eyes along the young trainer-to-be's body before giving an approving nod, he was certainly more than intrigued with what he saw and the way Leaf was looking at him proved that being her partner was going to be more than just interesting

"Leaf's getting a Bulbasaur? Then I'm choosing Charmander!" Blue declared which didn't surprise Leaf in the least; he always went for whatever gave him the direct advantage in everything he did

As Blue released the Charmander to inspect it Leaf saw Ryan exchange a few words with Professor Oak and when the older man gave a small nod of the head the young aide picked up Squirtles Pokeball "did you make me pick Bulbasaur knowing Blue would grab Charmander leaving you with Squirtle?" the brunette asked making the aide grin mischievously

"Maybe" he chuckled "I've always wanted a Blastoise and this way if me and Blue ever battle I can have some form of advantage over that dick"

Leaf couldn't help but giggle at Ryan's explanation before leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek making him flinch and blush "I hope to see you around soon cutie" the brunette winked as she placed her Bulbasaur back down on the floor before turning to leave the lab

"One last thing before you go Leaf!" Oak called out stopping the girl in her tracks "could I ask you a really big favour? When you pass through Viridian City could you stop off at the PokeMart and pick up a parcel they have for me? I'd go myself but I'm swamped with research for the influx in the Rattata population and can't really leave town for too long"

"Uh yeah I guess I could do that" Leaf responded slightly annoyed for being asked to do such a menial task that Oak could do himself at a later date "I better get something out of it" she added muttering under her breath as she walked towards the exit

"Hey hold up!" she heard Blue call out making her sigh with exasperation, before she could turn around and ask what he wanted he was practically nose to nose with her with his Charmander sizing up her Bulbasaur "let's have a battle to see who got the better starter!" he challenged as his Fire type snorted smoke in Bulbasaurs face cockily making the Grass type snarl threateningly

Leaf couldn't help but laugh dryly at his challenge, she should have seen it coming a mile off and was honestly surprised that he hadn't challenged her milliseconds after he had picked Charmander "challenge accepted" she smirked which seemed to be all Bulbasaur needed to hear as before either trainer could utter a single command or remotely get ready he lowered his head and charged straight into Charmanders gut sending the fire lizard tumbling back

"Hey no fair!" Blue snapped as Charmander staggered to his feet, letting out a loud hiss as Bulbasaur pawed at the ground like a Tauros

"It's not my fault! I think Bulbasaur is kinda an asshole" Leaf tried to explain as Bulbasaur charged again without her command sending Charmander barrelling back again, Oak and Ryan had to clambered to a safe distance as Charmander began to return Bulbasaurs Tackles with vicious Scratch attacks clawing at the Grass types face and bulb but it seemed that none of the attacks even fazed the scrappy Bulbasaur

The battle ended up finishing as quick as it started with Bulbasaur standing victorious with a paw pressed down on Charmanders back keeping the battered lizard down "what the hell?! I picked the wrong Pokémon!" Blue exclaimed before returning the Charmander to his ball "this ain't over! This loss means nothing, I'm still gonna be Pokémon Champion, I'm going to go get a map from my sister and tell her not to give you one so don't even bother trying to get one from her, smell ya later Leaf" he added before strutting out of the lab as if he was the one who had won the battle

"_That human is weird" _Bulbasaur pondered watching Blue walk away whilst Leaf bent down to scratch behind his ears and inspect the small scratch marks along his skin _"not sure what to make of mine yet though, she seems nice enough and she's some serious eye candy"_ he pondered as his eyes trailed along her legs and to his immense delight the way Leaf was kneeling caused her skirt to ride up revealing her bare young pussy for his viewing pleasure _"ok, being this girls partner is REALLY going to be interesting"_

After a quick heal job on Bulbasaurs miniscule wounds Leaf returned him to his ball headed out towards Viridian City, pondering for a moment as she passed her house whether she should stop inside to show off her new starter to her mother but she decided to do that after she had run Oak's errand

As she approached the towns border she paused outside Blue's house remembering his gloat about telling his sister not to help her out, she still felt extremely irked about it as she and Daisy Oak were close childhood friends and like her relationship with Blue their friendship was bordering on full blown fuck buddies, regularly indulging each other's bisexual tendencies whenever they were bored and weren't craving cock, in fact it was Daisy's strap-on that took Leaf's anal virginity before her brother got the chance to have it

Deciding that Blue could go fuck himself Leaf headed straight to his house and thanks to Daisy's open door policy towards her she went straight inside, as she stepped inside it seemed that Blue hadn't gotten home yet or had left beforehand as there was only Daisy inside sitting at the table watching the kitchen TV

Noticing that Daisy hadn't heard her enter Leaf began to sneak around creeping up on the other girl with a dirty smile on her face, slowly getting closer and closer whilst Daisy was blissfully unaware of her presence until the very last second when Leaf wrapped her arms around her bolding cupping her tits "hey there hot stuff" Leaf purred in Daisy's ear as she squeezed the girls breasts before pulling open her tops buttons to free her tits and tweak her nipples

"It's about time you got here" Daisy moaned in reply as Leaf started to kiss and suckle her neck "Blue made a big deal about not giving you a map so I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed up" she shivered as Leaf's talented hands worked her large double E bust

"So do you have a map for me?" Leaf asked as she nibbled on Daisy's ear making her shudder, Daisy nodded and stood up as Leaf releasing her teasingly slowly, undoing the last few buttons of Daisy's top pulling it down her arms as Daisy walked across the room to open a drawer under the kitchen counter, Daisy paid no attention to Leaf stripping her, it was almost a habit for the younger girl to casually remove her clothes whenever they were together

Rummaging through the drawer Daisy smiled as she pulled out the map she had specifically hidden from Blue in case Leaf wanted it "here it is" she declared pulling out a rolled up piece of paper "this shows all the major cities and routes in Kanto so you shouldn't get lost anytime soon"

"Thanks, this will really help" Leaf smiled taking the map from Daisy before pulling the older girl into a passionate kiss which Daisy eagerly returned, reaching down to cup Leaf's bare ass under her tiny mini skirt, their tongues swirling and tangling around each other's as they openly groped each other

"Care for one last quickie before you go?" Daisy purred pinching the younger girl's ass but to her disappointment Leaf shook her head

"Sorry but I can't stay long, I really just needed to come say goodbye and get this map, I'll come back and visit when I can I swear" the brunette promised giving Daisy another deep almost loving kiss before heading out before she could change her mind rushing towards Route 1 as fast as she could stuffing the map in her bag

As she stepped out of the Pallet Town border Leaf was once again faced with the challenge of the mass amounts of Rattata plaguing the area "time to go to work Bulbasaur" she grinned as she released the Grass type who surveyed his battleground with a sinister glint in his eyes, moments later he charged full force with a cry of his name into the Rattata groups sending the Mouse Pokémon flying in all directions whilst taking their pitiful Tackle attacks with minimal damage

Thanks to Bulbasaurs hard ass attitude and rock hard skull Leaf managed to get through Route 1 completely untouched by the wild Pokémon as her starter battered through hordes of Rattata and a few Pidgey that managed to get in the way, when they arrived in Viridian City Bulbasaur merely dusted himself off with his vines looking up at Leaf as if to ask 'where's the next challenge?'

Tittering at her Pokémon's eagerness Leaf decided to leave him out of his ball and let him walk by her as she headed towards the PokeMart, it was best to get Oak's errand over and done with so she could truly get her journey started, inside the Mart Leaf got the usual approving looks from the regular customers that she always got when she went shopping there, she had fucked more than half of the men that were in the Mart at some point and had sucked off the owner for discounts more often than she could remember

Approaching the counter she leaned over it in a way that made her top show more cleavage than normal and purred in her most alluring voice "hi there, I'm here to pick up a package" she greeted the owner/cashier whilst licking her top lip sultrily instantly spotting the immediate tenting in his pants

"The package for Professor Oak? It's right here" the owner smiled reaching under the counter to pull out a small package placing it on the counter in front of Leaf

"What's the charge?" the brunette asked as she placed the package in her bag

"There's no charge, the Professor already paid for it" the owner explained making Leaf pout

"There must be something I can give you for holding onto it" Leaf pondered for a moment before asking for the owners phone, when he handed it over tentatively she went onto the camera option and placed it under her top pulling it out so she could snap a picture of her tits before moving it down under her miniskirt to photograph her young cunt and ass "there you go, something to enjoy on your break" she tittered with a flirty wink as she handed the owner his phone back, letting him stand there dumbfounded as she left the Mart to head back to Pallet Town with Bulbasaur in tow

The Grass Pokémon stared at his trainer in total surprise as they walked through the streets of Viridian on their way back to Route 1, she had completely surprised him back at the PokeMart, yes it was obvious that she was of 'liberal morals' but he hadn't expected her to give a guy something to keep which most girls would consider private, it didn't disgust him though, far from it as he walked beside her he kept a close distance between them so whenever he looked up at her he could see right up at her bare holes, he literally had to fight to keep his cock in its sheath

The way back through Route 1 was a lot faster thanks to Bulbasaurs earlier brutality, the Grass type only having to deal with a couple of stray Rattatas and Pidgeys before they were back in Pallet Town "I'm back! I got your package!" Leaf called out as she stepped into the laboratory walking towards Oak and Ryan whilst they seemed to be focused on the aides new Squirtle

"Ah Leaf I knew I could count on you" Oak smiled as Leaf handed him his package "and your Bulbasaur seems to be growing fond of you" he added as he placed the package on the table and opened it "oh great, it's the custom Pokeball I ordered"

"Gramps!" Blue's voice tore through the lab making everyone jump as he marched forward "what did you call me for?" he questioned in an annoyed tone

Oak's eyebrow twitched at Blue's tone but he held his tongue "I have a request for the both of you" he explained turning around and picking up two red devices from his desk "this is my greatest invention, the Pokedex, it automatically records the data of any Pokémon you've seen or caught, basically it's a high tech encyclopaedia" he held the Pokedex's out to the two young trainers "Leaf, Blue, I want you to take these with you on your journey"

Both trainers stared at the Pokedex's with wonder as Oak handed them to them "when I was a young man it was my dream to document every single Pokémon species but I'm too old for that now, so that is why I'm requesting that the both of you go out and live out my dream, take these Pokeballs with you to help start your journey" he added handing both of them five Pokeballs each "and Ryan you take a Pokedex and Pokeballs too, just because you're my aide doesn't mean you can't live the life of a trainer whilst out doing research"

"You can count on me Gramps!" Blue announced "I'm doing to catch and document one of every Pokémon species out there before Leaf can even find ten!" he declared somewhat childishly before marching out of the lab similarly to the way he had entered making Oak sigh and shake his head before going back to his research

"Arceus what an ass" Ryan groaned as he watched Blue walk out of the lab, even Bulbasaur joined in with his exasperation shaking his own head "what do you see in him?"

"He may be a bit of a dick but he's also a good friend at times and a really good lay" Leaf explained making Ryan roll his eyes "so you're going on a journey of your own?"

"Yeah but it's more work than a journey, I just got Squirtle and Pokeballs for protection rather than to challenge people"

"I'm sure you'll be a great trainer towards your Pokémon" Leaf reassured him affectionately rubbing his arm "and I really hope we can battle sometime when we've both caught some more Pokémon cos at the moment I'd like to say that I have a severe advantage" she joked making Bulbasaur chuckle arrogantly

"I don't disagree there" Ryan laughed back rubbing the back of his head "have a safe journey you hear? I don't want to hear on the news of you getting in an accident or worse"

Tittering softly Leaf promised him that she'd be careful giving the aide a warm hug and kiss on the cheek before bidding both him and Oak goodbye, after she left the lab she took a quick trip home to show off her Bulbasaur to her mother instantly regretting not knocking when she walked straight in on her mother getting pounded over the kitchen table by her Ninetales "mom really needs to learn to wait a couple of hours after I leave, especially when I told her that I'd be back within those hours" Leaf laughed nervously as she shut the front door quickly, seconds after she had left the sounds of her mother's moaning and Fox Pokémon's hips slamming against hers started to ring out again "note to self, catch a Vulpix, a nice strong MALE Vulpix" she moaned to herself as her legs shook a little

Bulbasaur stared up at his trainer as he caught the scent of her arousal _"so she's into Pokémon too? She just gets better and better"_ he thought to himself as he followed Leaf out of the Pallet Town border and onto Route 1

As Leaf stepped out of the border onto the Route she took a deep breath feeling a deep sense of excitement of exhilaration to be finally beginning her Pokémon journey, she had the entire region of Kanto ahead of her and Arceus knows how many potential sexual partners for her to have her way with or vice versa both human and Pokémon wise, glancing down at her Bulbasaur she found herself already fantasizing about how he would fuck her, as a Bulbasaur she assumed that he wouldn't be all that well hung but it was his vines that had her pussy trembling, Bulbasaurs only had the two vines but when they became Ivysaurs those vines became a full six and then when they evolved again into Venusaur they gain an mouth-watering ten fully prehensile vines

As Leaf stood there drooling to herself Bulbasaur was taking to opportunity to shamelessly check her out, his red eyes leisurely running along his trainers long smooth legs before focusing on her bare holes, imagining just how tight they both were and how much her ass would shake if he could just whip it with his vines

Deciding to risk it Bulbasaur slowly slid his vines out from under his bulb slowly creeping them towards Leaf's behind, getting closer and closer until he was barely an inch away when Leaf snapped out of her daydreaming causing Bulbasaur to whip his vines back "wow I really phased out there" she giggled to herself before setting off again ushering Bulbasaur to follow not hearing his grunt of frustration

After fifteen minutes of walking through the route Leaf managed to capture both a Rattata and a Pidgey for the Pokedex, she didn't plan on training either of them as she didn't see the big appeal of a Raticate and the Pidgey she had caught seemed too weak to be proper battler, she didn't mean it in a harsh way but it would have been cruel to send it against stronger Pokémon

Placing the two filled Pokeballs in her bag Leaf continued to walk aware of her Bulbasaur watching her every step, her very movements making his blood boil with lust as ever step made her amble bust bounce along with her ass, the Grass type chewed his bottom lip to the point of bleeding trying to keep his cock in its sheath but it was becoming almost painful, he had to go for it, what did he have to lose? He could hardly call himself close to his trainer so if she rejected him he'd go back to Oak to await another trainer to take him, creeping up closer Bulbasaur slid out his vines again creeping them up towards Leaf's ass as she continued to walk completely unaware of his intentions

_WHAP!_

Leaf let out a loud yelp as she was struck hard across the ass by Bulbasaurs vines jumping near a foot in the air from both the shock and the sharp stinging pleasure of it, her breathing becoming shaky Leaf turned around to find Bulbasaur looking up at her tentatively, his vines held up ready to hit her ass again if she allowed him "did you just…spank me?" the brunette asked even though it was extremely obvious, her starter nodded slowly apprehensive of what her proper reaction was going to be

Without a word Leaf walked to a nearby tree not taking her eyes off of Bulbasaur as she bent over against it pulling her skirt up fully to bare her perfect teen ass "again…spank me again" she panted shaking her ass alluringly making Bulbasaur almost drool at the sight of it as he readied his vines

The air of Route 1 was almost immediately filled with Leaf's screams of pain and pleasure alongside the echoing sound of Bulbasaurs vines striking her firm round ass, her nails digging into the tree she was bent against as tears poured down her cheeks "harder! Fucking harder! Beat my fucking ass!" she wailed at the top of her lungs as each punishing hit make her cunt clench and ripple, literally spanking her towards an orgasm

Bulbasaur found himself panting with lust as he lashed his vines at his trainers ass over and over beating it beyond a Cheri Berry pink, his cock was now standing out at its full five inches giving him the relief of not having to restrain it anymore but he still wanted more, spanking his slutty trainer senseless was fun but he wanted more, he wanted to bury his cock deep inside her holes and flood her with his seed whilst she screamed her lungs out

With each hit Leaf's legs grew weaker to the point that she slumped down onto the floor on her front with her bare ass and cunt in the air, sobbing with pleasure against the grass as Bulbasaurs cock throbbed painfully, slowly ceasing his whipping the Grass type decided he was going to take his chance quickly approaching Leaf

"Why…did you…stop?" Leaf panted before gasping when she felt Bulbasaur mount her and before she could react one of his vines whipped around to bind her wrists together whilst the second one slid under her top to play with her breasts making her moan deeply, the moan quickly became a scream though as Bulbasaur thrust into her, missing her cunt entirely and burying his entire cock into her tight ass dry

Leaf's scream of pain and pleasure fell on deaf ears as Bulbasaur was overwhelmed with pleasure, Leaf's ass was impossibly tight and hot, the inner walls of it gripped his cock snuggly whilst also massaging it with an almost velvety softness which encouraged him to give into his primal instincts and fuck his trainer's slutty ass with everything he had

"It hurts! It hurts so good!" Leaf panted as she laid her head down giving into her starters primal rutting bucking her ass back with every thrust making it ripple against his underside "pound that slutty ass! It's yours!" she moaned pushing herself up enough to take off her hat and whip off her top letting her tits bounce wildly every time Bulbasaurs cock slammed into her ass

Whilst his cock brutally claimed Leaf's ass Bulbasaurs vines continued to play with her bouncing tits, one of them tweaking her nipples whilst the other wrapped around her breasts squeezing them tightly to enhance her pleasure "I'm gonna cum!" the brunette cried out as her arousal seeped down her legs freely

Bulbasaur grinned as he picked up his place, clutching at his trainer's ass with all four legs as he rammed his dick in deeper and faster, precum beginning to ooze in as he felt his own release building up, being a base evolution he couldn't really last long making him look forward to evolving even more, grunting his name over and over he crept one of his vines up to Leaf's face sliding it into her mouth to test just how hot and wet it was and to his immense pleasure Leaf automatically wrapped her lips around the vine head sucking on it like it was a delicious cock

Leaf moaned heatedly around Bulbasaurs vine digging her fingers into the dirt as her stomach clenched tighter and tighter, her orgasm was going to be explosive and she doubted that she would be conscious by the time it was over, feeling her starts precum pour into her ass she moaned even deeper as his second vine pushed into her mouth encouraging her to suck harder on them

Seconds later her cunt erupted in orgasm spraying all over the grass beneath her as she screamed and sobbed in ecstasy, spitting out Bulbasaurs vines as she wailed collapsing fully onto her front as she faintly heard Bulbasaur cry out his name over her scream and held the sudden hot rush of his cum flooding her ass for over a minute before the Grass type dismounted her, he may not have been able to last all that long but he sure could cum a decent bucket load

"You're a real dirty little bastard aren't you?" Leaf simpered as Bulbasaur sat down next to her head with the dirtiest of smirks on his face tittering as he just nodded "something tells me that I'm going to have a lot of fun with you, how about when I can feel my legs we'll head to the Pokémon Center in Viridian, rent a room and start round two, you can have a go in my pussy then" she promised with a dirty wink licking her lips at the dirty glint that appear into the Grass Pokémon's eyes "fuck I'm going to love this journey"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Authors note: well that was chapter 1 of Pokémon Lust Green and I'd like to thank ImMyOwnOC for allowing me to use his OC as one of the in game characters, I will be including other OC's in future chapters and I am always open to ideas and suggestions for this story if you would like to place any in the review_

_See you guys in chapter 2 ;) _


	2. Ruffling Blue's feathers

Pokémon Lust Green version chapter 2

Ruffling Blue's feathers

_Author's note: Ok wow, I knew Leaf Green was a popular game and Leaf was a popular girl but I never expected to get over a thousand people reading this solely from the first chapter! I looks like I have a lot of pressure to keep the chapters just as interesting as the first one_

_So without further ado, here's chapter two (shit rhyme is shit)_

The PokeMarts doorbell rang as Leaf entered the establishment, still orgasm radiant from the intense two hour fuck session with Bulbasaur, the promise of the use of her other holes was too much for the Grass type and Leaf never got the chance to take him to the Pokémon Center for the luxury of a private room only managing the return the frisky starter to his ball less than five minutes ago so that she could clear her head and get some form of rest

"Hello? Anyone here?" Leaf called out when she found the Mart empty and even the owner/cashier missing from his post at the register, glancing around the aisles Leaf found that she was indeed entirely alone in the Mart confusing her slightly "it's not exactly rush hour but the owner should at least be here" she pondered until she heard a heavy moan coming from the utility closet and out of pure curiosity she found herself unable to not investigate, opening the closet door a crack and peering in Leaf was rewarded with the sight of the owner furiously jerking off to the pictures of her on his phone

Immensely turned on and more than flattered at the sight Leaf felt a jolt of arousal shoot straight to her cunt contemplating whether to go in and help the owner relieve his tension or just merely watch and then leave him to his devices, she ended up deciding on the latter as she wanted to get on the road as quickly as possible and didn't want to have to rush home to wash off the cum from her face and hair like she normally had to when she serviced the Mart owner, leaving him to his masturbating Leaf quickly got the items she needed leaving the money she owed on the counter, she was slut but not a thief

Placing the Pokeballs, Potions and Antidotes in her bag Leaf pondered where she should go next only just noticing the sign reading _'on lunch break, come back in 15 minutes' _making her giggle, she could head straight to Viridian Forest and get a head start on her journey and thanks to the Antidotes she bought if she caught another Pokémon on the way they'd be safe from the many Weedles that inhabited the forest

Her ass was still quite sore from Bulbasaurs near brutal rutting and she decided it would be best to store her caught Rattata and Pidgey away in a PC system since she wasn't going to be training them so the Pokemon Center was the best choice to go next "I wonder if Nurse Joy has one of her private rooms available" Leaf pondered as her mouth watered slightly at the memory of her last stay in the Centers private room, having been woken up in the middle of the night by Nurse Joy fucking her with a foot long strap on

With that memory fresh in her mind Leaf practically skipped to the Center, her mini skirt fluttering up and down whilst she bounced along the pavement earning her several whoops and cheers from passers-by as her young easy holes were revealed with every step, resisting the urge to curtsey backwards to her adoring public Leaf continued on her way to the Center flicking her skirt up manually to bare her ass to the public as she walked in

Inside the Center everything seemed as it normally did, people were lounging around in the waiting area whilst their Pokémon recovered, some were using the PC system to sort out their Pokémon boxes or to just check their email and as always Nurse Joy was standing behind the counter, well she was bent over the counter…..with a Mankey fucking her like his life depended on it

Leaf felt her legs shake slightly at the sight as she approached the counter; nobody paid any attention to the Nurse taking the Mankeys cock like a bitch in heat as everyone was used to Joy's slutty way of getting Pokémon back on their feet, in fact all the Nurse Joy's in Kanto used the method of sexual healing above any other method mainly because it worked more than any other method especially for pain and stress relief for the Pokémon

Knowing from experience that she was never going to get the Nurses attention whilst the Mankey was going to town on her Leaf simply faulted the counter and went to the use healing machine behind Joy, it was mainly used for quick injury and fatigue relief and Joy had taught Leaf how to use it herself months before hand just in case of this very situation

Placing her Pokeballs in the machine Leaf watched as the Mankey never lost focus on Joy's hot wet cunt, its long tail flicking back and forth as it rammed its thick meaty cock into the pink haired sluts juicy hole over and over whilst her juices ran down her thighs _"mental note, catch a Mankey, a BIG Mankey"_ Leaf thought fantasizing the brawler monkey making her its bitch

As the machine chimed announcing that its healing process was complete Leaf shook herself out of her lust addled stupor and collected her Pokeballs hopping back over the counter to make her way towards the PC, pausing for a moment she looked back at Joy who continued to moan and pant in pleasure from the Mankeys punishing pace seemingly oblivious to the world, her tongue hanging out shamelessly as she panted enticing Leaf to walk over and give the older woman a deep tongue filled kiss as she normally did when she visited the Center, she wasn't sure if Joy even knew who was shoving their tongue down her throat but either way the pink haired slut greatly appreciated the action moaning deeply into Leaf's mouth as the brunette sucked on her tongue

After a few seconds Leaf pulled away almost teasingly before turning to leave Joy to her rutting, walking to the PC just as it became available again "sorry guys but I don't think I'll be able to train you" she apologized to the Rattata and Pidgey as she deposited them into the first PC box on her account "I'm sure Professor Oak will take good care of you though" since Oak was the one that helped Leaf set up her PC account he had access to it as well promising to look after every Pokémon she deposited into it

After she deposited the Pokémon Leaf headed outside pondering of where to go now, Viridian Forest was just to the north and was the obvious choice but the fact that wild Mankeys could be found to the west of the City was too good to ignore "a Fighting type would be really useful…yeah that's why I want one" the brunette tittered to herself fantasizing all the ways she would allow herself to be used by a Mankey, if she caught more than one it would be all the better

Feeling her cunt clench at the thought Leaf headed straight west towards the Cities borders sliding her hand into her bag to clutch Bulbasaurs Pokeball contemplating whether she should let him out to walk with her, she eventually went against it deciding that it was a better idea to wait and see if the wild Mankeys didn't want to fuck her before bringing out Bulbasaur to capture one the old fashioned way "it's much better to tire a wild Pokémon out to capture it instead of actually hurting it" Leaf muttered softly under her breath as she left the City's boundaries

As she walked she passed a sign that immediately caught her interest reading _'Pokémon Kanto league, two miles west'_, Leaf knew that she lived close to the Pokémon league but she had always neglected noticing the sign never realizing just how truly close the league was to her town _"I don't have any badges yet but I'm sure they'll let me at least have a look at the building, if not I'll convince them"_

Stepping out onto Route 22 Leaf was rewarded near instantly with the sound of a Mankey very close by in a large patch of tall grass and it sounded very feisty, practically buzzing with excitement Leaf approached the grass placing her bag and hat on the ground before starting to pull up her top, she preferred to be fully naked when she let wild Pokémon use her to prevent her clothes from getting torn to shreds

Just as she was about to bare her tits the tall grass shook near violently followed by the Mankeys screech of pain as well as a louder more angrier cry, seconds later the Mankey jumped out of the grass covered in cuts and bruises scrambling as he landed on his face before taking off passed Leaf crying like a bitch leaving Leaf standing there dumbstruck with her tits bare

Moments after the Mankey bailed the grass shook again and out popped the most badass Spearow Leaf had ever seen, it was a good couple of inches taller than most of its kind as well as a little wider, its feathers were dishevelled from what must have been countless fights in its lifetime and across its right eye was a large faded scar that seemed to cut off half of its vision as its right eye was a misty white

Glaring at the fleeing Mankey for a few seconds the Spearow then turned his attention to Leaf, staring almost coldly at her whilst she stood frozen in the birds piercing gaze, despite its small size Leaf knew just how much damage a Spearow could do when provoked so she had to make sure she didn't do anything to piss it off, slowly pulling her top back down the brunette carefully made her way to her bag placing her hat back on her head never breaking eye contact with the bird

As Leaf bent down to retrieve her bag the Spearow suddenly let out a threateningly sound taking an even more threatening stance, spreading its wings and jabbing at the air with its beak as it let out a low but harsh hissing noise "Speeeaaarrr"

"Oh crap" Leaf gasped as she gently held her hands up and began to back away, she should have already pulled out Bulbasaurs ball but she knew by the time she reached into her bag the bird would have most likely have taken her eyes out

Retreating another couple of feet Leaf tripped on a rock landed hard on her back letting out a loud yelp of pain which only provoked the Spearow more, the bird let out a harsh cry as it took to the air and swooped down towards the young trainer, it's sharp beak aimed straight for her head as her bag suddenly burst open

"Bulbasaur!"

With a defiant cry from the starter Bulbasaur dove up into the air slamming his head to the Spearows beak knocking the Flying type clear out of the sky landing hard himself, despite the Spearow having the type advantage and scoring a blow straight the Bulbasaurs forehead the Grass type merely shrugged it off as he rose to his feet lashing his vines threateningly in his trainers defence

Quickly hopping to its feet the Spearow let out another hiss and went on an assault of Peck attacks at Bulbasaur who retaliated with a series of Vine Whips keeping the Flying type at bay, watching the two Pokémon fight Leaf couldn't help but get a little turned on by how protective Bulbasaur was of her already making a mental note to let him fuck any hole he wanted for as long as he wanted if he won

The battle between the small bird and starter Pokémon was tough but didn't last entirely long thanks to Bulbasaurs almost unnatural ability to take every attack the Spearow hit him with eventually latching onto the Flying type with both vines forcing it to the ground keeping it restrained, taking the first chance she saw Leaf reached into her bag taking out an empty Pokeball and hurling it at the Spearow, after the bird had shown just how tough it was she wasn't going to risk letting it get away, Bulbasaur held the Flying type in place allowing the ball to hit it straight between the eyes

_One shake, two shakes, three shakes, ping_

"Yes!" Leaf near squealed as she picked up the Pokeball and released her newest addition to her collection proceeding to use a Potion on the Spearow and Bulbasaur to save herself the trip back to the Pokémon Center as well as using her Pokedex to find out that the Spearow was male and after a quick DNA scan using one of the newest features on the Dex she realized that it actually had several years of battle experience "there's no way I'm sending you to Professor Oak, you're a real keeper" Leaf smiled as she squatted down to the Spearows level confident that it wouldn't lash out at her after being captured

Luckily her assumption was correct, the Flying type merely looking up at her curiously as she started to pat his head "real little badass aren't you?" the brunette cooed making Bulbasaur snigger under his breath, the Spearow didn't seem to mind the babyish tone of his new trainer enjoying the feeling of her petting his head

Finishing her fawning over the newest real addition to her team Leaf recalled both Pokémon to their balls promising Bulbasaur that she would show her gratitude to him the next time she rented a room at a Center, she wanted to be on a nice comfy bed the next time she let the Grass type ravage her instead of having her knees ground into the dirt

Leaf placed the Pokeballs in her bag and continued on her way towards the Pokémon league marvelling at the sight of the building in the distance, amazed at she could actually see it despite having another mile or so to walk, unfortunately she was so amazed that she wasn't watching where she was going and quickly ended up walking into something knocking her flat on her ass "son of a bitch!" she cursed as she rubbed her ass slowly getting back to her feet

"Head in the clouds again Leaf?" a voice spoke which Leaf unmistakably recognized as Blue, looked up to find her arrogant rival gazing down at her with his arms crossed wearing his signature patronising smirk "I take it you're heading to the league, I don't see the point, I highly doubt you've ever gotten your first badge yet" Blue scoffed not helping Leaf get back onto her feet

"Well we both started our journeys hardly three hours ago so I'm doubting you've got any badges yet either" Leaf retorted smirking as she saw Blue's eyebrow twitch, a classic sign of his nerves getting stepped on "I just wanted to look at the building anyway, there's nothing wrong with that"

"You're just wasting your time; I bet you haven't even captured your first wild Pokémon yet" Blue scoffed again flicking his hair in his trademark arrogant manner before taking a Pokeball from his belt "let's see if you've even bothered to do any training, I challenge you to a battle!" he declared releasing Pidgey from the ball

Grinning at Blue's challenge Leaf eagerly leapt at the chance to test her new Pokémon's abilities "challenge accepted" she responded drawing Spearows ball releasing him to face the Pidgey

Upon release Spearow immediately started sizing up his opponent circling the Pidgey in a threatening manner lowering his head and fanning his wings out, hissing lowly making his opponent twitch nervously "impressive, you actually managed to catch something but I bet it had to be pretty weak for you to catch it" Blue snarked "hit it with a Tackle Pidgey!"

Spurred on by its trainers command the Flying type took to the air and swooped down towards Spearow at an impressive speed "Spearow hit back with…!" Leaf started to command before getting cut off by Spearow attacking before she could even finish her sentence, the birds connected in the air and a split second after the collision Pidgey hit the dirt completely knocked out from the critical Peck attack

Blue's stared in total shock as Spearow merely landed and started preening his feathers "that was just a damn fluke!" he declared stubbornly as he recalled his fallen Pokémon "I know that Spearow doesn't have a chance with this! Go Charmander!" he barked releasing his starter Pokémon

"Someone's temper is getting worse" Leaf teased as Spearow started to size up Charmander, flying around it in a close circle around its head making it hiss and snort flames

"Shut up! Charmander use Ember!" Blue ordered prompting his starter to shoot flames at his opponent whilst Spearow deftly dodged and swooped in with a series of Peck attacks, Leaf started to wonder if she'd ever need to instruct the Flying type as she watched him completely dominate his opponent on his own accord dodging every Scratch and Ember attack sent his way

Soon enough Charmander fell too from Spearows relentless attacks leaving Blue dumbfounded and seething "what the hell?! How could you beat both of my Pokémon with one you just caught?!" he all but roared as he recalled his starter

"Call it luck if you want, I'd prefer to just think you suck as a trainer" Leaf tittered as she returned Spearow to his ball smirking as she watched Blue's face slowly go red as he clenched his fists, Blue had always been a sore loser in no matter what he did having gone off on many tantrums growing up whenever Leaf beat him at something, whether it was a game of cards, chess, even guessing games and now she knew Pokémon battles were going to be added to that list but she didn't mind at all because Blue in a fury only meant one thing

Amazing angry sex

Leaf let out a startled yelp followed by a lustful purr as Blue suddenly grabbed her and shoved her against a tree "you wipe that fucking smile off your face!" Blue growled sending a shudder along the brunette's spine "you think you're better than me? Get on your fucking knees" he grunted shoving Leaf down so that her face was groin level with him as he began to undo his belt with one hand as he knocked Leaf's hat off to grasp at her hair with the other

It was too predictable of him to do this so Leaf was hardly surprised by it, angry sex with Blue always started with a rough face fuck, she assumed it was his way of stopping her from bitching him out whilst he worked out the first bits of his anger, using the moment Blue let go of her hand to push his pants down Leaf swiftly pulled her top off tossing it aside before clutching at Blue's legs as he shoved his cock unceremoniously into her mouth starting to thrust hard instantly

The sounds of Leaf's gagging filled the area around them as Blue roughly fucked her head against the tree, her tits bouncing with every thrust he took into her tight young throat balls deep every time "suck it, suck it you whore" Blue grunted as he clutched his rivals hair in a vice grip tickling her nose with his pubic hair every time he bottomed out in her mouth

Leaf moaned lustfully around Blue's cock between each harsh gag she let out, freely drooling all over his shaft to help him fuck her head easier, her spit soaking his groin and running down her chin to drip all over her bouncing tits, she adored getting face fucked as much as any of her holes having spent entire nights just letting Blue dump load after load down her throat without him ever touching her cunt

Gagging louder as Blue held his cock deep in her throat burying her nose in his pubes Leaf moved one hand from his thighs to slide it under her mini skirt starting to rub her dripping pussy, moaning deeper around her rival's dick as she slid two fingers into her hungry cunt pumping them hard and fast pulling at Blue's hip with her other hand encouraging him to start pounding her face again

"Dirty little slut" Blue groaned as he felt his cock beginning to throb against Leaf's experienced tongue "you better swallow all of this" he growled as he started to pick up his pace, his threat was meaningless though as Leaf never spat cum out, always swallowing everything anyone gave her no matter how big and/or salty the load was, precum started to pour from the tip of his cock onto Leaf's tongue making her purr at the taste as she gagged harder on him

Blue's breathing got heavier by the minute as his release grew closer and closer before he came with a near primal growl, dumping his huge load straight down Leaf's throat as she finger fucked herself to orgasm screaming and gagging around his cock making his cum overflow her lips, firing several streams into his rival's mouth Blue pulled away to dump the rest directly onto her face making her moan at the feeling, Leaf leaning her head back to help keep the cum from running off of her cheeks and forehead as she swallowed what was in her mouth

Seconds later Leaf found herself on her back with her legs over Blue's shoulders as he rammed his still hard cock into her tight teen cunt, pounding into her painfully hard making her gasp and scream every time he entered her sensitive pussy "oh fuck! Hurts so good!" she panted as she orgasmed hard from Blue's sheer force and dominance "fuck me! Make me your whore!"

Blue only smirked at her slutty pleas pounding into her cunt harder forcing his cock deep into her young womb making her stomach bulge and her eyes roll back in pleasure, feeling her cunt clench rhythmically with every thrust as she orgasmed again and again completely losing herself in the painful pleasure Blue caused her, her clit crushed between their bodies sending waves of burning ecstasy through her

The grass and stones under Leaf started to dig into her back as she was fucked deeper into the dirt, her shoes having fallen off from her rival's harsh pace letting her toes curl mid-air whilst her tits bounced wildly, her tongue hung out shamelessly as she felt Blue's cock throb deep inside of her "cum in me!" she cried grabbing onto his shoulders "fill me up!"

With another primal growl Blue blew his second load deep into Leaf's womb filling it completely overflowing her cunt onto the grass beneath them before pulling out to finish his release on Leaf's stomach and breasts "that's it, I'm never losing to you again" Blue declared as he put his pants back on

"Yeah…you think that" Leaf grinned back cheekily making Blue scoff as he walked off leaving her in a puddle of his cum, Leaf didn't mind at all simply scooping up some of his cum from her stomach and licking it off of her fingers "if Blue gets this hot after a loss like that I just need to beat him even harder next time" she tittered to herself scooping more cum into her mouth

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: this was a shorter chapter than I had hoped it would be but in game this scene only lasts about five minutes, I didn't think the lemon for this chapter was all that great either but it was the best I could do for it, also if anyone is wondering why Spearow is so strong he's based on my in game Spearow who took down Blue's Pidgey and Charmander with two critical Peck attacks :P_


	3. To Viridian Forest

Pokémon Lust Green version chapter 3

To Viridian Forest

_Author's note: taking note of the reviews from chapter 2 I've decided to limit lemons between Leaf and Blue in future chapters since he is not as popular a character as I thought he was, either way it lets me focus on Leaf being a slut for plenty of other guys, girls and Pokémon ;)_

_Hope you enjoy chapter 3_

_P.S: I know the title sucks but it's for the reason of shut up and read the porn!_

Leaf rested for a full hour after Blue left her near naked on the grass with his cum dripping from her slit enjoying her orgasm afterglow as well as the pleasant breeze on her skin before picking herself up and getting dressed_, _on the way back to Viridian she also quickly caught a Mankey as she saw it clambering up a tree, she planned to send the Brawler Monkey straight to Professor Oak as her fantasy of being its bitch had been quickly replaced by the fantasy of being the mighty Fearows fuck toy when her Spearow evolved

"Where should I go now? I could do with a rest but it's only early afternoon, fuck it I'll go to the forest, if I want to sleep I'll use my sleeping bag and hopefully if anyone walks passed they'll be polite enough to either keep walking or be gentle enough to not wake me" she commented chewing her fingernail as she took a moment to fantasize about the latter option, she was one of many fetishes and being fucked in her sleep was a major one, ever since she had woken up naked and sticky in her room after her mom had had a party when she was fourteen she instantly grew wet at the idea of being fucked in her sleep, she had never learned who had used her during the night only having the idea that one of her friends had gotten drunk and horny and her mom was too 'busy' with her other male friends to help him out so he went for the second easy option

Returning to the Pokémon Center to deposit the Mankey Leaf found that Nurse Joy had finally finished with her Mankey looking extremely flustered and orgasm radiant as she fixed her cum covered hair and uniform "hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center, I apologize for the wait, I was seeing to an important patient" she started her scripted greeting before noticing who she was talking to "oh Leaf I didn't see it was you, I heard you finally started your journey, congratulations" the pink haired women smiled sweetly looking like a supportive parent despite the copious amounts of Mankey cum on her face and hair

"Yeah I've caught a few Pokémon already and I've already gotten fairly close with my starter if you get what I mean" Leaf replied in a suggestive tone to which Joy smiled knowingly "I just came in to drop off my new Mankey in the PC and to rest my Bulbasaur and Spearow before he head into Viridian Forest" the brunette explained placing two Pokeballs in the Nurses hands for her to placing in the healing machine whilst Leaf placed the Mankeys in her PC box

"So earlier when I was tending to the Mankey I felt someone kissing me" Joy started with an alluring tone drawing Leaf back to her "whoever it was tasted very familiar, any idea who it may have been?" she purred stroking Leaf's cheek as the young girl leaned over the counter

"Maybe, did they taste a little like this?" Leaf asked before leaning forward to capture the Nurses lips in a hot wet kiss to which Joy eagerly reciprocated cupping the brunettes face pulling her in deeper as their tongues wrestled wetly, a wolf whistle rang out from the waiting room as the other inhabitants of the Center as they gathered to watch the show getting rewarded by Leaf as the young slut pulled up her skirt baring her ass and cunt to them getting an extra cheer from them "Blue pounded my pussy really sore earlier, can you soothe it for me?" Leaf pleaded with a lustful tone when the two broke for air

Licking her lips sultrily Joy wordlessly helped Leaf hope onto the counter pulling the younger girls skirt down her legs baring her slightly bruised cunt to everyone in the Center without restricting before kneeling down between Leaf's long legs, as Leaf settled herself on the counter Joy slowly licked along the teens inner thighs whilst running a finger along her wet little slit making her shudder with pleasure

Taking a moment to lick Leaf's juices off of her finger and enjoy the taste Joy moved in to slowly run her tongue along the brunettes cunt "oh yeah, that's Blue alright" she commented instantly recognizing Blue's signature flavour mixed with Leaf's tangy sweetness, she had given the temperamental young man too many blowjobs to not be able to identify his cum

Leaf moaned as Joy's tongue pushed into her tender cunt making her back arch in ecstasy, her nipples poked through her tight top prompting her to lift her top up to free her tits letting them shake and bounce with every shuddering breath making the crowd whoop again and take pictures "mmmmm oh that's it, right there, lick me you whore" the brunette moaned burying her hands in Joy's cum covered hair winding her fingers into it as she pulled the older woman closer to her cunt

Joy hummed deeply as she pushed her tongue deep into the teenager's cunt lapping at her sweet spots making Leaf shake like her namesake, her toes curled in her shoes as she felt her lower abdomen bubble and coil in early signs of orgasm making her pussy clench and flutter around Joy's tongue "oh Arceus right there! I'm gonna cum!"

Her moans and keens continued to echo around the Center whilst she played with her breasts with one hand in time to Joy's lapping tongue tugging at the Nurses hair with the other as she was brought over the edge into a crushing orgasm, her juices coating Joy's tongue and around her mouth as she continued to eat Leaf out, holding the teen in place with her hands firmly on her hips as she lapped up her release

After several more minutes of skilled tongue work forcing another orgasm out of Leaf Joy stood up and pulled the brunettes skirt back up correcting her top as well "I'm guessing you could do with a shower or a bath, here's a room key free of charge" Joy smiled as Leaf hopped off the counter standing on extremely shaky legs "I'll make sure your Pokémon are well rested for you when you're all freshened up"

Appreciating the Nurses kind gesture Leaf eagerly took the key looking forward to nice hot bath, she was mainly a shower girl since it was easier for her mom's friends to fuck her in the shower but right now all she needed was a long hot soak, waving to her 'fans' Leaf quickly ascended the stairs up to the guest rooms and into the room Joy had assigned her

As expected the rooms bathroom was top notch, easily comparable with one in a four star hotel with a bathtub large enough to easily fit several people, it was obviously made that size to cater to guests who enjoyed group baths or sharing their baths with their Pokémon, that wasn't the best part of the bathroom though

The best part was the plasma screen waterproof TV built into the wall adjacent to the bathtub complete with hundreds of porn movies all free to watch at her disposal

Placing the plug in and turning the hot tap on full blast Leaf slowly peeled off her clothes sighing at the liberating feeling of being nude after several intense orgasms, placing her clothes neatly folded on a nearby chair along with her bag the brunette picked up the remote and turned on the TV flicking through the vast movie selection "now what would be the best choice for total relaxation" Leaf pondered as she went straight into the female Gym leader category "Sabrina? Nah I'm not in the mood to see a guy tied up and made to be her bitch, Erika? Bulbasaur has my tentacle craving sated for now…..this has over fifty Misty movies?!" she exclaimed before letting out a sound that could only be described as a fangirl squeal frantically pressing the enter button bringing Misty's porn movie library onto the screen

Turning off the tap and sinking into the steaming hot bath water Leaf shuddered and moaned at the instant feeling of total relaxation that washed over her as her muscles quickly went limber, sliding down until only her head from the nose up was above the water Leaf picked up the remote again and started flicking through her many favourites of Misty's porn movies, they were all there from Misty showing her fans how to keep a Gyarados happy during mating season with just her breasts and hands, her helping her new Golduck feel right at home with her body and her having a fuck contest with one of her sisters to see who could make their designated Water type cum the most, Misty having a Blastoise and her sister getting a Swampert

Having seen most of the movies dozens of times before Leaf kept flicking through them leisurely rubbing her clit under the water until she stopped at the very bottom of the list in almost shock, one of Misty's porno's that she had never seen before, the DVD cover art shown had Misty dressed up in her younger attire and pigtail hairstyle instead of her now regular swimsuit and hairstyle, the tank top and denim booty shorts combo like she used to wear as a child was a much sluttier version though with the top looking merely like a piece of cloth laid over the very top of her tits showing off her rosy pink nipples, her booty shorts were merely hanging off of one of her long legs with the straps hanging loose on the floor

Misty herself was positioned on her knees by the side of her Gym's pool looking directly at the camera with a sweet smile on her lips, she was also plastered from head to toe in thick cum to the point that it looked like someone had turned a cum filled hose on her and behind her stood two extremely powerful looking Poliwraths stroking their huge dripping erections whilst it appeared that they were still dumping cum loads on the Water Gym leader

Leaf hadn't even pressed play and the mere image of the movies DVD box art made her orgasm hard submerging under the water for a couple of seconds as her body went completely limp in ecstasy, remerging just as quick as she went under Leaf pressed play as fast as possible never taking her eyes off of the screen

The brunette was practically shaking when the intro credits rolled across the screen and she was literally drooling when the movie started, it started like the majority of Misty's porn movies by starting with the image of the water from her pool before slowly transitioning to her, for this movie Misty was sat on the edge of her pool playfully kicking her legs in the water looking completely innocent along with the taboo of looking almost underage thanks to her attire _"oh hey there"_ Misty smiled as she 'noticed' the camera zooming in on her getting a close up at her barely covered breasts, the soft coolness of Misty's voice sent a shiver down Leaf's spine prompting another fangirl-ish noise to escape her lips _"you've caught me at the best time, I've got a couple new additions to my Gym and I'm just about to make them feel welcome"_

As soon as she finished talking the two Poliwraths from the DVD box cover art walked into camera shot both sporting erections as long and as thick as Misty's forearm, Leaf's body began to shake with excitement at the sight of the powerful Water types turning the volume up higher before tossing the remote aside and sliding both hands down to her aching pussy driving three fingers inside as she watched one of the Poliwraths quickly get the action started

On screen the Poliwrath moved behind Misty grabbing her by her ponytail prompting her to let out a pleasured yelp as he pulled her head back and thrust his cock balls deep into her mouth making her throat stretched and bulge whilst he reached down to grope at her tits, the redheaded slut promptly started to gag as she reached up to clutch at the Poliwraths hips whilst the second one pulling her legs out of the water and pulled down her booty shorts to reveal her tiny pristine cunt "oh Arceus yes" Leaf moaned as she watched the Poliwrath brutally slam his cock deep into Misty's cunt and all the way into her womb making her stomach bulge, the mere sight of it setting the brunette off into another powerful orgasm

Misty moaned in ecstasy around the Poliwraths cock as her cunt was used uncaringly for the second Water types pleasure, her thighs heavily bruising as his strong hands held them him place around his waist grunting his name as his cock stretched her womb with every thrust, Leaf moaned and panted in time to Misty's sounds of ecstasy bringing herself to a satisfying orgasm every few minutes as she watched the redheaded whore get used like a worthless sex toy taking the brutal Water types cum like a natural every time they unloaded inside of her

As the movie went on the Poliwraths used Misty in several different positions whilst she put up no resistance shamelessly begging for more of their cocks and cum, taking cum blasts to the face as if it was the most normal thing in the world to her even though Leaf knew that most girls would be been knocked flat on their backs from a cum shot from a fully grown Poliwrath, watching Misty effortlessly take one of the Poliwraths nearly foot long cock into her ass balls deep Leaf made a mental note to catch a male Poliwag _"I really need to stop getting so easily inspired to catch certain Pokémon"_ she giggled internally before gasping as she watched Misty take the second Poliwrath into her womb completely stuffed with cock as she was double penetrated by the Pokémon

The onslaught went on for another fifteen minutes with Misty taking three more huge loads in both of her holes before the two Water types dumped her unceremoniously on her knees standing over her akin to the DVD box art as they jerked their cocks showering the sluts face and hair in yet more cum _"well it seems these two feel especially welcome now"_ Misty simpered before taking a minute to suck and stroke at the two cocks in front of her face draining them of even more cum which she showed to the camera before swallowing _"thanks for watching, as always fans are always welcome to meet me at my Gym and audition to star in one of my movies, I audition everyone personally young or old, boy or girl so don't be shy if you want to become a star or even just want to fuck me, so until next time"_ she purred her signature ending to all of her movies giving the camera a dirty wink and licking her lips lustfully before blowing a kiss as the movie faded into the credits

Leaf shuddered with delight as Misty's words repeated in her head, the reason Misty was so famous as porn star was how open she was with her fans, most porn stars utilized bodyguards to keep their fans 'at a safe distance' but Misty welcomed anyone who enjoyed her movies to at the very least talk to her, she was so open that over half of her vast fan base had the glory of being able to truthfully say that they have felt her hot wet mouth and/or cunt would their cocks and had the immense pleasure of being allowed to blow their load inside of her

"And soon enough I'll get to meet her" Leaf giggled giddily reminding herself that Cerulean City was only the next stop after Pewter City "maybe I'll be able to audition with her! Maybe I'll get to star in one of her movies! Mom would be so proud!" Leaf exclaimed making another high pitched fan girl noise before submerging under the water for a few moments to calm herself down

Spending another half an hour in the tub Leaf eventually got out and dried herself to the sound of one of Erika's pornos in the background getting dressed and leaving the TV on for the next guest to enjoy, heading down the stairs to the main part of the Center she found Bulbasaur and Spearow out of their balls enjoying some female attention as several young girls were fawning over them, Leaf tittered as she approached placing her hands on her hips "easy there girls, I don't know about Spearow there but Bulbasaur is a real pussy hunter, give him too much attention and he'll pin you down with his vines and give your holes the roughest pounding they've ever gotten" she warned with a dirty smirk making the young girls gasp in both shock and delight, despite being only in their early teens Leaf knew by experience that these girls were by no means naïve or pure as a couple of them practically drooled as they continued to stroke Bulbasaurs head and bulb

Shaking her head at the sight Leaf took out the Pokémon's balls from her bag recalling her Starter and Flying type making the young girls whine in disappointment "sorry girls but I don't want you bitching to me when you've been fucked so hard that you can't walk" the brunette teased as she sauntered out of the Center blowing the girls a cheeky kiss as she left

As she stepped outside Leaf checked the time finding that it was barely four in the afternoon "if I'm lucky I'll be able to get through the forest before nightfall" she commented heading to the north towards Viridian Forest, noticing an old man happily sipping from a steaming cup of coffee as she approached, this was a good thing as the man was the self-appointed 'toll man' for people heading towards Viridian Forest who checked if they were fully prepared for the trip, unfortunately though he also had a bit of an attitude problem when he didn't have his regular cup of coffee resulting in him refusing everyone entry to the Forest until he had his caffeine fix, also thanks to his age and morals he deemed himself passed his sexual prime so there was no chance of giving him a quick blowjob in exchange of passing

"Ah hello there young lady, taking a trip towards Pewter City?" the old man smiled as Leaf walked passed

"Yup, going to challenge Brock for my first badge" Leaf responded with a warm smile

"If you plan on doing that you'll need more than one Pokémon, would you like me to show you how to catch wild Pokémon?"

"No that's ok, I've actually caught a few WHOA!" she tried to explain as the old man grabbed her by the wrist and started to drag her towards some tall grass insisting that he should show her how it's done, as he pulled her Leaf noticed the old man was slightly shaking _"how much coffee has this guy had today?"_ she wondered as she was dragged all the way into a grassy area whilst the old man continued to explain things she already knew

The old man began to search around the grass until he discovered a Weedle eating a leaf "ah perfect, now watch closely" he beamed drawing a Pokeball from his pocket throwing it at the Bug type catching it effortlessly "see? That's how you do it" he smiled warmly turning to see Leaf standing awkwardly rubbing her arm

"Uh thanks but I already know how to catch Pokémon, I've caught four already" Leaf explained almost sheepishly feeling extremely guilty as the old man deflated at the information

"Oh…I see, I guess I'm just getting stubborn in my old age, here take this for your trouble" he said reaching into his coat and pulling out a portable DVD looking device "they call it a Teachy TV, my son manufactures them and whenever he had leftover shipments he sends them to me so I can give them to new aspiring trainers, all the information you'll need to get started is all stored in there"

"Oh cool!" Leaf smiled happily taking the gift from the man opening it up to find a DVD slot "does this thing play any DVD or just educational ones?" she asked to which the old man replied that it could be used for recreational reasons as well as educational "perfect" she purred making a mental note to buy as many porn DVD's as she could when she reached Celadon, the shopping mall there was the only place in Kanto that had a porn section and since she lived miles away Leaf always had to order her pornos online

Placing the device in her bag Leaf gave the old man a kiss on the forehead to thank him before continuing on her way to Viridian Forest reaching it after only a few minutes out of the city "this place is famous for its Bug types, looks like it's your time to shine Spearow" she smiled releasing the small Bird onto her arm stroking his head softly making him croon as she entered the Forest

Upon walking passed the tree line Leaf took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the lower levels of sunlight thanks to the hundreds of large trees blocking out most of the sky, Spearow however did not suffer at all from the lack of light automatically homing in on a Caterpie a few metres in front of them and without a command took to the air swooping down on the Bug type hitting it with a Peck attack "you really need to learn to wait for my say so" Leaf sighed as she threw a Pokeball at the Caterpie for both its Pokedex data and to save it from Spearows wrath

Spearow merely rolled his eyes in response as he circled around Leaf's head following her as she delved deeper into the Forest, obviously where there was Bug types there would be Bug Catchers and Leaf was quickly spotted and challenged by one, a young boy who looked barely into his teens and spent a good minute ogling Leaf's body before challenging her, she found him quite cute in comparison and actually had the urge to lift her skirt for him

The boy introduced himself as Rick before sending out his first Pokémon making Spearow let out an almost laughing squawk when he saw that his opponent was a mere Weedle, at least this time he waited for Leaf to command him to attack before taking out the Bug type with ease as well as Rick's Caterpie moments later when he recalled the Weedle

"Damn it, I was hoping I'd be able to get at least a String Shot in there" the Bug Catcher grumbled as he handed Leaf's winnings over

"Don't worry too much about it, my Spearow did have the type and speed advantage, here's something to help cheer you up" the brunette smiled taking the boys hands placing them on her firm breasts encouraging him to fondle them as he pleased, as expected his face went bright red and he started to drool a little as a goofy grin plastered his features, his young inexperienced hands squeezing Leaf's tits like they were pillows

"Ok, that's enough kid" Leaf said gently removing Rick's hands after five solid minutes of groping making the young boy pout in disappointment "hey if we ever meet again you may get more than to just grope my boobs" she promised blowing him a kiss as she sauntered off with Spearow on her shoulder leaving the Bug Catcher stood staring in shock with tented shorts

Traversing the Forest Leaf bumped into four more Bug Catchers beating them with total ease thanks to Spearows speed and type advantage quickly finding herself at the exit to Pewter City "well that was easy, only took me a little over an hour" Lead commented stroking Spearows head again "but I still need a Weedle for the Pokedex and I hear that there are Pikachu in this forest, can't leave without catching one" she asserted administering a quick Potion and Ether onto Spearow to bring him back to full strength before turning around and heading back into the forest

Finding a Weedle was child's play as Leaf caught one less than a minute into her search but a Pikachu was far more challenging to find, two hours had passed into her search and still there was no Pikachu to be found "for Arceus's sake this is getting ridiculous" the brunette sighed as Spearow came back after another aerial search shaking his head to show that he hadn't seen one "damn it, maybe one of the Bug Catchers has seen one"

After another few minutes of searching she found the Bug Catchers in a group of tents trying to start a campfire "hey, it's that girl again" the Bug Catcher called Sammy pointed out as Leaf approached gaining the other four boys attention

"Hello again, I was wondering if I could ask a favour" Leaf explained as she stood in front of the boys "have any of you ever seen a Pikachu around here?" she asked to which a resounding number of 'no' came from the Bug Catchers "oh, well I was hoping that you'd be willing to help me find one"

"And what's in it for us?" Rick asked secretly hoping to be rewarded with another go on Leaf's breasts

Loving the looks the boys were giving her Leaf bit her finger seductively "if you help me I'll let you all have me, one at a time or all at once, if you help me catch a Pikachu I'll do anything you all want and I mean anything" she purred to which the boys faces when bright red and in a second they ran off into the Forest rooting through the bushes "boys are so easy" Leaf tittered letting Bulbasaur out of his ball so he could join in on the hunt alongside Spearow

The late afternoon turned into evening and then into early night as the search continued much to Leaf's frustration "son of a bitch! Why can't I fucking find one?!" she screamed towards the tree tops making several Caterpie and Weedle fall out of the trees from shock along with a couple of Metapod and Kakuna, sighing heavily she tossed a couple of Pokeballs at a Metapod and Kakuna adding them to the Pokedex "at least I'm not watching away totally empty handed" she muttered as the Bug Catchers slowly started to come back "find any?" she asked to which they sullenly shook their heads "damn, is it ok if I stay with you guys for the night? I want to be around in case a Pikachu turns up in the middle of the night"

The boys eagerly accepted her requested ushering her to their camp offering her some of their dinner, the brunette happily accepting their offers of rice balls as they gathered around the camp fire, when they enquired about her Pokémon she assured them that they'd be fine and would most likely show up soon enough

As if on command Spearow swooped down landing on Leafs arm taking a cheeky beak-full of her rice ball "see, told you" she smiled as she stroked the Birds head before recalling him to his ball "now we just have to wait for Bulbasaur"

Suddenly the bushes a few yards behind her started to rustle suspiciously getting the groups attention "Pi…Pika…" a small moan came from the bush making Leaf gasp

"It's a Pikachu!" she exclaimed grabbing a Pokeball from her bag and rushing to the bush parting the leafs only to stare in shock at what she found

Within the bush was a Pikachu alright, a Pikachu currently getting her cunt pounded hard from behind by her Bulbasaur whilst his vines kept her front paws firmly on the ground "well…I found one" Leaf whispered as she continued to stare at her Starter making the Electric Mouse his bitch feeling her face and groin heat up near instantly at the show

"Hey did you find one?" Rick asked running up to Leaf before stopping in his tracks "whoa, you found one alright, they're really going at it" he commented cocking his head to a side as he watched

"Yeah" Leaf responded by suddenly recalling something "well you guys did technically help me find a Pikachu so I should be held to my end of the deal" she purred lustfully turning to the boys slowly removing her hand letting it drop to the floor

The Bug Catchers stared in total awe and lust as Leaf slowly performed a strip tease for them delicately removing every item of clothing in a teasingly slow fashion until she stood completely naked in front of them "well what are you waiting for? Are you just gonna stare at me all night or are you gonna get your cocks out?" she teased to which they all dropped their pants in perfect synchrony "good boys, now who's gonna have the first turn with me?"

It was quickly made obvious that the boys had never heard of taking turns as they quickly surrounded Leaf with their cocks erect and ready "all at once huh? Was kinda hoping you'd pick that" she breathed sultrily slinking down to her knees so that their cocks were pressing against her face making her moan lustfully, thanks to their youth they weren't all that well-endowed being about four inches at the longest but Leaf only cared about the number of them "now let's get started shall we?" the brunette purred wrapping her warm hands around two of the cocks whilst taking Ricks into her mouth making him gasp loudly in pleasure

Seconds later Rick's back arched and Leaf felt her mouth fill with thick sweet salty cum _"he literally only lasted three seconds…well he's obviously a virgin so I can hardly bitch him out about it"_ she sighed internally as she gulped down his load feeling Sammy cum in her hand _"I think I bet make all of them cum first so that they'll last at least long enough to make me cum on the second round"_

Over the next couple of minutes Leaf went over the last three Bug Catchers with her mouth and hands making them shoot their first loads onto her tongue and fingers "nice big loads for first timers" she giggled as she licked her fingers clean "and still rock hard too, now let's get onto the good part" she purred as the boys nodded eagerly

Helping them with the positioning Leaf soon had Sammy at her ass and Rick at her cunt encouraging them onward as they slowly pushed into her enjoying every sensation her warm tight holes brought them, she then took the Bug Catcher called Anthony between her tits telling him to push them together whilst he fucked them whilst Doug took her hands again and Charlie took her feet "everyone ready? Ok…go!"

What resulted next was the most frantic inexperienced fucking Leaf had ever been subjected to, the boys thrusts were completely out of time and rhythm but in turn it was almost endearing to feel them humping away at her like they were possessed, it also felt very good as well despite their sexual shortcomings and the mixture of friction and body heat from the boys soon had her humming with pleasure

"Oh Arceus, she's so tight, I'm cumming!" Rick exclaimed before blowing a second load straight into Leaf's pussy making her gasp in ecstasy at the warm sticky feeling, the young Bug Catcher didn't even miss a beat after cumming continuing to pound the brunettes tight wet cunt like he was addicted panting and gasping with every thrust

Soon enough the others were blowing their second loads as well covering Leaf's skin in cum whilst Sammy coated her insides and like Rick they continued like total sex addicts "this is getting good, I'm gonna cum soon" Leaf moaned as she felt her stomach start to coil sighing as she took a second load to the face from Anthony "most adults can't last thing long"

In the side lines Bulbasaur cried out his name yet again as he pumped yet another load into the Pikachu's tight wet pussy _"well that was great"_ he panted as he pulled out letting the Mouse slump to the grass panting in pleasure from the multiple orgasms the Grass type had brought her

"_Yeah…it was"_ the Pikachu panted back as she heaved herself up onto her feet _"was kinda scared when you got the jump on me, now I'm glad you did, best fuck I've had in months"_ she admitted giving Bulbasaur a pat on the bulb _"so that's your trainer huh? She looks fun"_ the Mouse commented as she watched Leaf continue to be pounded by the Bug Catchers

"_Yeah she is, I've only known her for about a day and fucked her once but I've got no complaints about her, I think you'll really like her too since she's been searching for hours for one of you"_ Bulbasaur responded _"you'll make a great addition to our growing team"_

"_Really? I'll think about it"_ Pikachu smiled as they watched the Bug Catchers move to stand around Leaf as she knelt under them taking their final loads to the face and tits _"thinking over, I'm coming with you"_ the Mouse declared making Bulbasaur grin dirtily giving her a small spank with his vine

Leaf moaned as she took the hot loads straight to the face licking around her lips to taste it, despite the fact that her orgasm was short and relatively weak compared to her past ones she could happily say that she enjoyed the experience and the way the boys promptly passed out when they were done was borderline adorable

Reaching into her bag to retrieve a cloth to wipe the cum from her face and tits Leaf noticed Bulbasaur approaching with the Pikachu "I see someone made a new friend" she tittered scratching behind Bulbasaurs ear before doing the same with the Pikachu "hey there, wanna come with me?" she asked softly to with the Mouse nodded eagerly accepting when Leaf took out a Pokeball and tapped it against her forehead drawing her inside

The ball didn't even shake making Leaf smile as she recalled Bulbasaur placing the balls back in her back next to Spearows, noting how dark it was now and how weak her legs were the brunette decided it wasn't worth it to walk into Pewter City to rent a room at the Center merely curling up naked in one of the boys tents whilst they slumbered outside, dreaming of her Gym battle with Brock tomorrow and the prospect of earning her first badge

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: well this chapter was a bitch to write, took way too long and the ending lemon wasn't all that great but it was intended to be slightly humorous_

_Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and chapter 4 will hopefully be up soon ;)_


	4. Rock hard Brock

Pokémon Lust Green version chapter 4

Rock hard Brock

_Author's note: Wow, we're at Pewter City and Brock already, actually it takes most people about twenty minutes to get to Pewter City when they played Gen 1 so four chapters was actually quite generous for the sake of extra content, in this chapter I'm making Pewter City much larger than it is in game just to add longevity to the chapter_

_Now that I've mindlessly pondered that, please enjoy chapter 4 ;)_

Leaf sighed stretching as she stepped outside Pewter City's Pokémon Center enjoying the remnants of the sunrise, she had woken up bright and early that morning before any of the Bug Catchers getting rewarded by the sight of their morning wood all standing to attention in the rising sunlight, to further thank them for the fun night and for technically helping her find and catch her Pikachu she woke each one of them up with a slow wet sensual blowjob giving each one the choice of cumming in her mouth, her face or her hair

Surprisingly only one of them chose her mouth with two of them shooting their load onto her face whilst the other two chose to cum directly into her brunette locks, it made the walk out of the Forest and into the City more interesting though as she also decided to walk completely naked as her body was still sticky with cum let alone her face and hair not wanting to get her clothes dirty carrying them in her bag

Since Pewter was an entirely new City to her it took her a while to find her bearings but it was more than worth it for the amount of attention she got, apparently a sixteen year old cum covered naked slut walking the streets wasn't an everyday occurrence for the people of Pewter and everyone wanted to get a look at her, a few teenagers even asked to take a picture with her which she was perfectly happy to oblige

After being lost for about an hour and having enough pictures of her taken to fill entire photo albums Leaf finally found the Pokémon Center practically aching at the thought of a nice long hot shower, the Nurse Joy was just as friendly and open minded as the one in Viridian giving Leaf a very approving look as she sauntered up to the counter loving the stares from the patrons inside, after a quick exchange of words a room key was dropped in her hand and she quickly made her way inside and into the bathroom, she decided against the free porn this time as she was sure that it would just be the same as the ones in Viridian and she didn't want to waste several hours masturbating, she was on a mission and was determined to have a Gym badge by the end of the day

After she was clean and able to get dressed she headed back out onto Pewter City's streets to search out the Gym, from the hour of being lost she had learnt that Pewter really lived up to its name of the City of stone as everything was rock coloured and seemed to be made of some kind of stone, even the tallest buildings seemed to be carved straight out of the largest boulders , the only thing that seemed to be actually living in the City was the people and the scarce amount of trees planted in large pots dotted around the streets every so often as well as a small garden area near the exit towards the Forest

It took Leaf another hour of searching before she finally found herself in front of the Pewter City Gym "finally" she sighed releasing Bulbasaur, Spearow and Pikachu from their balls "ok guys, pep talk time" she stated kneeling down to their level "everyone knows that Brock deals in Rock and Ground types so Spearow and Pikachu can't really do anything this battle so it's all up to you Bulbasaur, I hope you're up for the challenge"

"_Some Rock bitches are gonna die"_ Bulbasaur snorted performing a mock salute with one of his vines making Spearow and Pikachu roll their eyes _"you two are just jealous that I'm the only useful one here"_ the Grass type taunted

"_Just you wait until we start facing Fire types, then you'll see just how useful you are without us"_ Spearow retorted making Bulbasaur scoff not losing his arrogant smirk for a second

"_Whatever, I'll be back in a minute when I'm done being awesome, later babe"_ Bulbasaur smirked sneaking his vine around Spearow to give Pikachu's ass a cheeky spank before heading into the Gym by himself

"_Oh Arceus we do it once and he's already calling me 'babe'"_ Pikachu sighed pressing her paw to her forehead in frustration _"I'm regretting my decision to come along already"_

"_Give him some time, we've only really known him and Leaf for about a day now so we can hardly judge them, if he continues being an ass though I'll kick the shit out of him"_ the Bird declared firmly making the Electric Mouse _"I think we should head in now, Leaf must be getting bor….she's not hear, she went in without us!"_ Spearow exclaimed as he noticed that Leaf had followed Bulbasaur into the Gym leaving him and Pikachu outside to their own devices

"_Do you think she'll do this often?"_ Pikachu asked

"_I'm not sure but something tells me that our trainer has a very hands off method of training"_ Spearow sighed _"so what do you want to do until they come back?"_

"_I don't know, want to find somewhere quiet and fuck?"_ Pikachu suggested as if it was the most normal thing in the world

"_Sorry but you're not my type"_

"_You're just scared you'll set off my Static ability"_

"_I'd rather not die from a shock through my dick"_

"_Whatever, I'm gonna go find someone with actual balls to give me a good time, come find me when Leaf is done in there"_ Pikachu said in a teasing tone before running off towards an alleyway leaving Spearow shaking his head before taking off to explore the City

(Inside the Gym)

Upon entering the Gym Leaf was immediately awestruck by the structure of the building, like the rest of the City it was carved straight out of rock but in a way that it seemed that a true artist was at least in carve of the Gym's creation, she only then realized that Spearow and Pikachu hadn't followed her inside but quickly shrugged off her worry positive that they'd be able to take care of themselves until she got back

Walking into the Gym's main room with Bulbasaur by her side she was quickly absconded by a young trainer who obviously worked as a challenge for other trainers before they could face Brock, he started going on about how Leaf didn't stand a chance against him and that she was light years away from being able to stand up to Brock obviously not understanding that light years was a measure of distance not time "aren't you just adorable?" Leaf fawned pinching the young boys cheek, normally when she found a guy cute it was all the incentive she needed to bend over for him but this kid another to be no older than eleven and even Leaf had standards when it came to who she fucked never letting anyone below the age of thirteen use her

"I'm not adorable!" the boy pouted slapping Leaf's hand away making her titter at his little tantrum "anyone who wants to get to Brock has to go through me!" he declared holding a Pokeball up to her face making her titter as she accepted his challenge ushering Bulbasaur forward

Less than a minute later Bulbasaur was standing triumphant before a beaten Geodude and Sandshrew whilst Leaf fawned over how cute the trainer looked whilst he was pouting "Brock's over there" he sighed recalling his beaten Pokémon "my friends used to think I was so cool getting a job here but now they're gonna think I'm a loser"

Feeling a little guilty now Leaf decided to give the boy something to cheer him up "hey kid" she spoke softly getting his attention before surprising him by lifting up her top flashing her perky tits at him "now you've got another reason to be cool" she tittered correcting her top and kissing the boy on the cheek leaving him stood frozen in surprise as she walked passed him with Bulbasaur towards where Brock was

As she ventured further into the Gym Leaf eventually found that the end of the huge room was what looked almost like a stone throne and sat upon it in a meditative position was Brock, the mere sight of him had Leaf's mouth-watering as she took in his shirtless physique, whilst not overly muscular Brock looked completely solid as if he was physically as hard as the stone around him as well as looking strong enough to hold her above his head with a single hand, approaching further she noticed that his eyes were closed which wasn't surprising as he was meditating

She then remembered something her mother said about Brock after she had met him, something about him having 'unusual eyes' which intrigued her greatly, she had no idea what her mother had meant when she referenced the Gym leaders eyes but she greatly wished she was referencing a rare eye colour like silver or red or even gold, she prayed it was gold though, if she ever met a man with golden eyes she'd be on her knees with his cock down her throat in a heartbeat

"Hi there, I'm here to challenge you for a badge" Leaf greeted as she walked up to Brock slightly surprised at how he didn't react at all not even moving an inch, gently waving her hand in front of his face Leaf contemplated the idea that her mother meant that he was blind or something "hello?"

Suddenly Brocks hands, which had been firmly clasped together, suddenly opened revealing a perfectly smooth rock "rock is one of the hardest substances known to man, it can withstand abuse beyond anything living creatures can take and can survive for millions of years after we're gone, that is why I train Rock type Pokémon, their resilience makes them near unbeatable in battle and I have tempered my body to mirror the rock that acts as my Pokémon's shield, I am Brock of the Pewter City Gym" he recited obviously having memorized the speech for every new challenger "but also rock can hold great beauty, take a stone and push it hard enough" he then clutched the rock in his hand and twisted hard with a low grunt cracking it open with pure strength before separating the two halves showing Leaf the almost diamond like inside of it making her eyes glisten almost as much as the gems "and you get diamonds, for you little lady" he added with a charming smile handing Leaf half of the rock making her titter and blush, something she hadn't done in a long time from a guy's efforts

"Thanks" Leaf smiled admiring the gems inside the rock for a few more moments before placing it in her bag "I still want a Gym battle though"

"Of course, shouldn't stop me from treating a pretty little lady though should it?" Brock responded giving Leaf another charming smiles that send a shiver down her spine and made her legs slightly weak "I'm guessing that Bulbasaur is yours, it's about time I had a challenger that had an advantage over me, let's get this started shall we?"

Placing his hand on one of the stone thrones arm rests Brock opened it revealing a command console and after pushing a couple of buttons the lights of the room all turned on illuminating the entire building as well as making the ground Leaf was standing on move back, Leaf yelped at the sudden movement shaking on her feet as she was carried several yards back as a battlefield was raised from under the normal floor, when the floor finally stopped moving she saw Brock standing in his place on the opposite side of the room "this will be a standard Gym battle, no giving up unless a Pokémon is mortally wounded and cheating of any kind will lead to immediate disqualification from the Gym battle and your name will be blacklisted in the Pokémon leagues charts" Brock declared before pulling a Pokeball from his belt "now without further ado, Geodude rock the field!"

Throwing his Pokeball Brock released his first Pokémon sending a Geodude onto the battlefield whilst Leaf sent Bulbasaur forward, even though it seemed that she had an instant win advantage Leaf was sure that Brock had something under his sleeve and that trick was Rock Tomb, upon command Geodude summoned large rocks from the ground that surrounded Bulbasaur in a crushing embrace greatly limiting his movement whilst hurting him cutting his speed greatly

Shrugging off the rocks Bulbasaur quickly finished Geodude with a single Vine Whip attack but not before taking another Rock Tomb lowering his speed further as his legs were hit hard "well that wasn't surprising but Geodude did his job, let's see if Bulbasaur can last when he can't out speed my strongest Pokémon, rock the field Onix!" Brock shouted releasing the massive rock snake Pokémon from its ball

The entire building shook as Onix let out a titanic roar before setting its sights on Bulbasaur glaring at the little Grass type who merely glared right back whilst Leaf ordered him to use Vine Whip again, as he sent out his vines Brock commanded Onix to use Slam prompting the rock Snake to bitch slap Bulbasaur across the battlefield making him roll several times before shaking himself off groaning slightly at the harsh pounding sensation in his head _"shit! Thanks to Rock Tomb Bulbasaur is too slow to keep ahead of Onix, I just hope his defence is enough for him to overcome this"_ Leaf worried internally as Bulbasaur suffered another Slam attack barely shaking it off afterwards "wait! Hit it with Sleep Powder Bulbasaur!" she instructed remembering that her Starter had learnt that move that very morning

Shaking off the pounding in his head Bulbasaur barely dodged a Rock Throw attack before blasting a heavy cloud of spores from his bulb clouding the air around Onix's head forcing it to breath it in, within seconds the rock Snakes eyes grew heavy and it started to sway as it struggled to remain awake leaving itself perfectly open to a heavy Vine Whip attack to the face

The combined force of the super effective attack and the Sleep Powder proved too much for Onix sending it crashing to the floor no longer able to battle leaving Brock almost speechless "damn…I was hoping that would last longer" he sighed recalling his Pokémon "well you beat me fair and square, let me just get your badge from the back room"

Whilst Brock headed into the back to retrieve her badge Leaf stooped down to administer a Potion to Bulbasaurs abrasions "you had me worried a little there, it's a good thing you have a skull harder than diamonds" she smiled scratching behind her Starters ears before recalling him to his ball for a much deserved rest, she then placed the ball in her bag taking out the gem rock Brock had given her starting to admire it again, it was definitely something to put in her bedroom the next time she went home

Placing the rock back in her bag she then spied Brock's stone throne and was inexplicably drawn to it finding herself walking straight up to it and making herself comfortable on it, for a seat made entirely out of stone it was strangely smooth to the touch showing that it had been buffed a lot to make it more comfortable for Brock

As she reclined in it her hand brushed the edge of the compartment in the arm rest causing it to pop open, the shiny buttons and lights inside were too tantalizing for her to ignore and soon enough she was inspecting them with great detail "so these two open and close the battlefield" she commented reading the small instructions under each button "vibrate feature, this thing has vibra…oh it dooooessss" the brunette moaned as she pushed the button causing the throne to vibrate just as well as an actual massage chair turning her spine to jelly in seconds

She enjoyed the vibrations for a few moments before turning it off and pressing another button that opened an even smaller compartment in the arm rest, inside it was a single photograph which out of total curiosity Leaf picked up and what she saw on it nearly made her orgasm that very moment

The picture was that of Misty laying naked on her back looking like she had been fucked near to death and was very happy about it, the redheaded slut was covered near head to toe in a thick layer of cum and she had her mouth wide open showing that her mouth with filled with the thick white salty elixir, the way her tongue was sticking out all the way showed that she was silently begging for more from whoever was taking the picture

"Curious little thing aren't you?" Leaf heard Brock say right behind her making her yelp and jump a foot in the air to which she started apologizing profusely for snooping "don't worry about it, people get in there all the time, it's no big deal" Brock calmed her gently taking the photo back "I take it you like the picture"

"I love anything that Misty's in" the brunette admitted "when did she give you that?"

"I took it myself"

"So you know Misty?"

"Yep, we've been close friends for about ten years now, met her at the age of eight and I've been fucking her since the age of thirteen" Brock responded in a proud tone "we only see each other every other week or so because of our Gym leader duties but whenever we see each other our clothes don't stay on for long, well more than a few seconds actually which is kind of a relief since Misty is one of the very few girls who can take me"

"Take you?" Leaf asked despite having a very good idea of what he meant and the very idea of it made her legs shake

"Well I'm not one to brag but I've been told I'm very well endowed"

"Prove it"

"Excuse me?"

"I said prove it" Leaf repeated dumping her hat and bag on the floor kicking her shoes off as well "I want to be on the list of girls who can take you"

Upon seeing the brunette whip off her top revealing her bare firm breasts the front of Brocks pants started to instantly tent "not that I'm saying no to this but don't you want to take this somewhere private? Like my room upstairs?" he asked wanting to at least give her the option of some privacy

"Fuck no, I want you on your seat now" Leaf purred pushing Brock back urging him to sit back on his throne whilst she pulled her mini skirt all the way down her legs leaving her completely naked, when Brock brought up the risk of getting caught Leaf shot it down explaining that nobody would really give a shit as public sex wasn't outlawed in any part of Kanto or in any other region to her knowledge and she adored the idea of being watched whilst fucking so the threat of her being embarrassed wasn't a factor

With Brock fully reclined back in his seat Leaf sunk down kneeling on her clothes to protect her knees from the hard stone floor staring lustfully at the huge bulge in the Gym leaders pants, licking her lips slowly she slid her fingers down the hem of his pants slowly pulling them down to reveal her prize

When Brock said he was well endowed he wasn't bullshitting her in anyway, in fact she was nearly knocked clean out when his huge cock sprung out hitting her in the face making her gasp at the sheer size of it, he was easily eleven inches long and she couldn't work out his girth, all she knew that she couldn't make her fingers touch when she grasped it with both hands "I can see what you meant by only a few girls being able to take you" she breathed stroking Brock with both hands loving just how hot his cock was and how it pulsed visibly in her tiny hands

Pulling Brock's pants all the way down Leaf slid her tongue out and pressed it to his ball sack moaning at the salty flavour sucking his balls into her mouth like candies, Brock groaned resting a hand on Leaf's head as she sucked on his balls lustfully making her cheeks bulge with them, Brock was without a doubt the most well-endowed man she ever had the honour of servicing and she intended to make sure that his world was fucking spinning by the time he shot his final load in or on her

Whilst her mouth and tongue worked his salty egg sized balls Leaf's hands continued to stroke and caress his massive shaft loving every heavy breath and moan that escaped his lips, her cunt dripped as she rubbed her thighs together nearing an orgasm already from pure arousal, moving her hands up she started to feel the thick precum running down Brock's cock from the tip making her purr around his balls in turn making his back arch in pleasure

Popping his balls out of her mouth leaving heavy saliva trails connecting them to her tongue Leaf moved out to wrap her soft full lips around his large cock head orgasming instantly from the taste of his precum soaking her inner thighs, her muffled scream of ecstasy travelled all the way down the Gym leaders dick causing it to shoot a stream of precum straight into her mouth coating her tongue with it making her shake with pleasure

She then relaxed her throat and jaw as much as she could starting to push herself down his shaft taking in over half of it before she felt her throat reaching its limit holding him for a few moment before pulling away to gasp for breath "you're gonna have to push my head down, I can't deepthroat your cock on my own and don't you dare take it out until you've blown a nice big load down my neck" she panted before swallowing the first five inches again looking up at him expectantly with big brown eyes

Taking a few moments to stare at her Brock then obliged her request placing both hands on her head pushing down hard forcing his entire cock passed what little gag reflex Leaf had burying every inch in her tight wet snug throat, Leaf's eyes went wide as her nose was buried in Brock's pubic hair and her throat bulged as it was stretched almost beyond its limit orgasming hard again "holy shit, not even Misty could deepthroat me this deep" he groaned as he pressed Leaf's face harder to his groin amazed that she wasn't trying to pull away for air "oh fuck hold on, I know a better position for this" he said pulling Leaf's head off of his cock making her gasp before yelping as he lifted her with ease setting her back down upside down on his seat, her head hanging upside down off the edge of it with her legs hanging over the head piece "how's this?"

"Perfect!" Leaf panted fanning her hair out so that it hung down freely spreading her legs along the head piece giving Brock the perfect view of her tight teen cunt "now get back here and face fuck me!" she pleaded opening her mouth wide stretching it with her fingers as Brock shoved his entire length back in, forcing it back down her throat before starting to pound into her mouth as hard and fast as he would her cunt

The sounds of Leaf's gagging and Brock's moans soon filled the entire Gym to the point that the noise they made echoed at a volume that made it almost impossible for people outside not to hear it, the brunettes cunt continued to drip everywhere as she suffered another crushing arousal orgasm screaming with ecstasy around the Gym leaders cock making him groan and shoot more precum down her throat, his cock throbbed as he felt himself getting closer to cumming fucking Leaf's face even harder causing her to drool all over herself

After a few more minutes of brutal face fucking Leaf heard Brock let out an almost pained cried before feeling the massive rush of cum straight into your mouth and throat, it felt like someone had set a hose filled with red hot cum into her mouth at full blast as it soon overflowed her mouth covering her face and even shot out of her nose as she struggled to swallow it, it took Brock over a full minute to stop cumming and when he finally did Leaf felt like she had swallowed almost a litre of cum gasping with pleasure and for breath when he pulled away "that was….unreal" she panted licking at the cum around her mouth "nobody's ever given me that much cum before, fuck you're still hard too"

"Yeah well let's just say it's been a while" Brock admitted as Leaf righted herself in his seat "you sure you're ok with continuing? You were holding your breath for quite a while"

To answer his question Leaf pushed herself up on her hands and feet spreading her legs to bare her aching needy cunt to him "you think I'm just going to walk away without having that huge cock of yours inside me properly?" she tittered swaying her hips to beckon him forward "come and take me"

Not one to refuse an offer like that Brock promptly advanced on her clutching her firm thighs in a tight grip as he buried his entire cock in her tight little cunt making Leaf scream in total ecstasy, her arms shook wildly as she fought to keep herself support whilst Brock started to pound into her making her stomach bulge every time his cock drove deep into her womb, her tits bounced wildly from their pace when she started to fuck Brock back slamming her hips forward every time he drove his cock into her

She tried to tell him just how fucking good it felt to have his massive cock inside of her but all that came from her mouth was heated moans and garbled words as the pleasure made her tongue turn to mush and her mind go completely blank, she eventually gave up trying to talk and gave into the mind numbing ecstasy collapsing back onto her elbows as several hard orgasms rushed through her at once easily numbing the pain in her forearms as they harshly hit the stone seat

Gripping Leaf's thighs tighter Brock brought her legs up to hang them over his shoulders moving forward to get an even deeper angle pushing half of his cock into her snug womb, this drove Leaf completely wild unable to control both her screaming or her orgasms soaking both hers and Brock's legs as he continued to pound her cunt brutally

Brock's breathing eventually got heavier and heavier and Leaf started to feel his hot precum pour into her making her keen loudly "c...cum….cum inside….inside me…." The young slut moaned as her body went completely limp becoming nothing but a sex toy for the Gym leader to use

Brock quickly gave into her plea grunted as he shot his second huge load straight into her womb filling it completely and overflowing her pussy to the point that her entire groin and lower stomach ended up covered in his cum making her moan in total satisfaction, when she got her voice to work and Brock had pulled out of her Leaf reminded him that he still had one more hole to use rolling over on the throne so that she was bent over it with her knees on the floor and her ass in the air looking back at him expectantly

Being inside Leaf's pussy was sheer ecstasy but being inside her tight teenage ass was other worldly to Brock, every inch of his cock was gripped in tight velvety walls as the brunettes ass clenched around him and she made the most arousing sounds when he ended up near inside her stomach as he bottomed out in her ass, her stomach was bulging again but even more so than last time making Leaf look almost pregnant as she rested her upper body on the stone throne closing her eyes in bliss whilst Brock had his way with her tightest hole

Around an hour later Leaf was staggering out of the Gym, after Brock had courteously let her use his shower, with a shiny new Boulder badge pinned to the inside of her bag, a slightly sore ass and a memory that would last her at least a few years "Arceus with a cock like that I'm surprised Misty hasn't convinced him to go into the porn industry with her, I guess he's too loyal to his Gym duties" she commented as she went to go seek out her Spearow and Pikachu, she was sure that they hadn't gone far and even if they had she knew that Spearow would eventually come back and he'd help her find Pikachu

As expected in a nearby alleyway she heard Pikachu moaning her name along with very familiar crowing noises and when she glanced down it she found Spearow pounding Pikachus cunt like his life depended on it, around them laid other male Pokémon all twitching in the fashion of being paralyzed making it obvious that they all had a turn with Pikachu and all of them had set off her Static ability during which surprised Leaf that Spearow would test his luck with such an act

Resting against the wall Leaf waited for her Pokémon to finish before warmly telling them it was time to go _"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me forever"_ Pikachu teased giving Spearow a pat on the back

"_I'll admit, you were pretty persuasive"_ Spearow admitted _"just don't go telling Bulbasaur, I can take him but with his hard head I'd end up breaking my beak"_

Leaf tittered as she watched her Pokémon converse like they were already close friends, they were already close enough to fuck like they were in heat but in Leaf's experience she could do that with total strangers before she could with her closest friends

Speaking of friends as she approached the Route to the east of Pewter City after another hour of being lost Leaf spied someone familiar at the Route's entrance "Ryan? Is that you?" she called out recalling Spearow and Pikachu to their balls

"Hm? Oh hey Leaf, I've been waiting for you" Ryan responded as Leaf ran up to him pulling him into a tight hug "whoa there, I only have one set of ribs" he wheezed as he hugged her back "wow you look radiant, it's like you're glowing" he then commented as he took in Leaf's bright appearance

"Oh yeah, I always look like this after I orgasm and Brock just gave me a week's worth in about two hours" Leaf tittered "got myself my first badge too"

"Lucky him and good for you, never doubted you for a second, getting your first badge in only the first couple of days into your journey is quite an achievement" Ryan congratulated her before taking out a box from his bag "here, me and your mom got these for you, I thought they'd really help and your mother put some money towards them as a gift too" he said as he handed her the box

When she opened it she found a brand new pair of white and red sneakers with the initials 'RS' printed on the side "they're the new limited edition running shoes, they're designed to expel air from the soles when you push enough pressure on them to help you go faster whilst running, they set me back quite a bit but it's worth it to help you out" Ryan admitted blushing slightly before wheezing again as Leaf dragged him into another fierce hug

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love them!" Leaf all but squealed promptly sitting down on the grass pulling off her old shoes to try on the new ones finding them a perfect comfortable fit, placing her old shoes in the now empty box placing it in her bag Leaf decided that Ryan deserved something for the gift and knew full well if she voiced her will to reward him he'd flat out refuse so instead she surprised him by grabbing him by the collar crushing her lips to his

Ryan froze for a couple of seconds from the sudden kiss before relaxing into it eagerly accepting Leaf's tongue passed his lips wrapping his around hers, he continued to happily swallow the little noises Leaf made throughout the kiss until she suddenly pushed him back against the tree behind him keeping him pinned against it whilst she started to undo his pants with one hand "w-what are you doing?" he stammered before gasping as her small warm hand entered his boxers fishing out his half hard cock

"Hush now, just enjoy this" the brunette purred starting to suckle on Ryan's throat as she stroked him to full hardness loving how he throbbed in her grasp, the perfect contrast of her soft skin and his hard meat made her pussy clench with desire prompting her to resist the urge to push him on his ass and ride him, this was about pleasuring him not both of them

Using her free hand she pushed her top off to bare her tits to him resting her shirt on top of them, with her hand free again she then slid it under Ryan's shirt to rub the lean muscles of his abdomen lightly tantalizing his nerve endings making his breathing get steadily heavier, returning her mouth to his neck Leaf lustfully suckled and licked at his skin leaving a dark love bite behind "you're so hard, you're throbbing so much, I hope you cum a lot, I want to see you shoot it all over" she breathed in his ear before lightly biting the shell of it making him groan and shudder as precum started to coat her fingers

Both of them started to pant heavily as Leaf's hand pumped him faster and faster until it was literally dripping with precum, Ryan's legs were shaking near wildly having to rely on the tree behind him for support whilst Leaf captured his lips against driving her tongue down his throat, feeling him swell even thicker the brunette swiped her thumb over his cock head setting off his climax swallowing his heavy groan as his cum shot out all over the grass in front of them

Leaf continued to stroke him long after Ryan had finished his climax before finally putting his cock back in his pants and licking her hand clean of what cum had covered it "there, you deserved every second of that" she purred licking her digits clean hungrily "these new shoes will really come in handy"

"Glad to hear it" Ryan responded wiping the sweat from his brow "I should really get going now, I haven't finished my research in Viridian Forest and should head back there, good luck with the next Gym and I hope to see you again soon Leaf" he said bidding her goodbye with another kiss before heading off back towards Pewter City

"Yeah I hope so too" Leaf whispered back mainly to herself before turning back towards Route 3 and Mount Moon in the distance, she was sure that if she wanted to get to Cerulean City she'd have to cut through the Mountain which was both exciting and daunting to think about, taking one last look towards Pewter City she bounced on her heels and took off down the Route to test out her new shoes onward towards Cerulean City where Misty awaited her

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: well that's the first gym out of the way, I decided to go against using Brock's personality from the anime series as I always that that if he didn't try so hard and was a lot smoother with flirting he would have got every girl he went for_

_Anyway next up is the great mysterious Mount Moon so I hope to have that up soon_

_Until then, happy reading_


	5. Goodbye Bulbasaur, hello Ivysaur

Pokémon Lust Green version chapter 5

Goodbye Bulbasaur, hello Ivysaur

_Author's note: ok, now that we have the first gym out of the way let's move onto the second most important event early into a Pokémon journey, the first evolution which for most people was either their starter Pokémon or a Caterpie or Weedle that they caught before taking on Brock_

_Since Leaf isn't training a Caterpie or a Weedle and by what the title already gives away it's obvious who gets the honour of first evolution but enough of me being shit at keeping people in suspense, let's get Chapter 5 out the way_

_Happy reading ;)_

After Leaf had defeated Brock she had expected the trainers after him to be greater in skill to those before him, the Pewter Gym was a milestone between Viridian Forest and Route 3 to test trainers to make sure that they could survive the Route, Leaf had been on it for barely fifteen minutes and she had decimated three of its trainers already with Bulbasaur alone and all three trainers she had defeated had Pokémon with a reasonable type advantage over him

"At this pace we'll be at Mount Moon in no time" Leaf commented as Bulbasaur delivered another critical Tackle attack against his opponent, sending the Metapod sailing through the air before causing it to hit a large rock hard sliding to the dirt completely unconscious, it would have been a wiser choice to send out Spearow against a Bug Catcher but Bulbasaur seemed to be especially hot blooded at that moment refusing to be recalled from battle

As the Bug Catcher handed Leaf her winnings the brunette noticed Bulbasaur looking fairly twitchy shaking as if he was in some kind of pain "hey are you ok? Are you poisoned? I thought you couldn't get poisoned because of your type" Leaf asked starting to get concerned as Bulbasaur shook harder letting out small groaning noises until the sides of his body started to shimmer "what's going on?" she questioned again before letting out a sharp gasp as Bulbasaur started to glow entirely letting out a loud cry of his name

In a blinding show Bulbasaurs form started to change and grow, gaining mass until he was nearly twice his original size, his bulb opened up revealing a closed up flower inside of it and during the transformation his two vines extended out from his opened bulb followed by four more resulting in six fully prehensile vines

Moments later the transformation was over and the blinding white light that had enveloped Bulbasaur faded away revealing his new form "Ivysaur!" the Grass type barked testing his new deeper more gravelly voice before moving on to stretch his new larger limbs, he was still small by most standards only gaining another foot or so in size but he felt like he weighed a half ton heavier and he knew that his speed was going to suffer for it

"You evolved!" Leaf all but squealed kneeling down to pull her new Ivysaur into a tight hug muffling the Pokémon surprised noises as she buried his head in her cleavage "I didn't know you would evolve so fast! I must have been training you harder than I thought I was" she simpered stroking Ivysaurs head making him let out a low almost purring noise at the feeling

It was only then that she realized that she was still surrounded by trainers who were looking at her strangely, she was normally ok with people staring at her because it was mainly in total lust but she didn't like it when people stared at her for any other reason as it creeped her out, getting back to her feet Leaf smoothed her skirt back door declaring that it was time for Ivysaur to show the rest of the trainers his new power to which he eagerly agreed with an affirmative bark of his name

Continuing onto the next trainers it was made obvious that with his new size Ivysaurs speed did indeed suffer but he easily made up for it in sheer power and bulk decimating three more trainers destroying their Rattatas, Caterpies and Spearows with Tackles and his newly learnt Razor Leaf attack "ok now I'm certain that Mount Moon will be a piece of cake" Leaf grinned as she counted her winnings whilst Ivysaur beamed with pride at his new strength "I think we should head back and stock up on supplies before we head any further though, can't get too overconfident" the brunette pointed out turning around to head back to Pewter City

As the two headed back to the City Leaf decided it was a good idea to let Spearow and Pikachu out so that they could get to see Bulbasaurs new form _"so you got to evolve first"_ Spearow commented as he was released from his ball landing and getting settled on Ivysaurs bulb

"_Of course, who else would be more deserving?" _Ivysaur scoffed arrogantly as Pikachu circled him admiring his new body

"_I like what I see"_ the Electric Mouse smiled dirtily giving the Grass types behind a small spank before hopping onto his back next to Spearow which didn't bother Ivysaur at all, with his new size he was more than large enough to carry them both and it added to his pride to have another talent

Leaf couldn't help but smile as she watched Ivysaur carry her other two Pokémon alongside her effortlessly, for a Pokémon who was both kind of an asshole and a great fuck he showed that he was capable of being a good friend as well even though she was half certain he was only nice to Pikachu because he could fuck her

When they finally reached the Pewter City PokeMart Leaf told her Pokémon to wait outside as she went inside to buy more supplies _"now that we're alone why don't we have some fun?"_ Pikachu suggested with a lustful tone heading into the alley next to the Mart beckoning Ivysaur and Spearow to follow, the Grass type was more than eager to indulge her whilst Spearow just shrugged and decided that he had nothing better to do following after Ivysaur

Upon entering the alleyway they found Pikachu on all fours presenting her soaking wet cunt to them shaking her behind alluringly at them in invitation, Ivysaur of course took the first turn wanting to assert his masculinity over Spearow taking his place behind Pikachu mounting her as his cock emerged from his sheath, his extra weight was a slight surprise to Pikachu making her legs wobble slightly as she supported the Grass type but the strain was quickly forgotten when he buried his cock deep into her sopping cunt loving his new size and girth

As she started moaning she felt a breeze in front of her face opening her eyes to find Spearow had moved in front of her with his own erection out and throbbing, licking her lips Pikachu opened her mouth letting Spearows cock in as he clutched at her shoulders starting to fuck her face whilst Ivysaur used her pussy both of them setting a fast powerful tempo

Their conjoined moans and grunts soon filled the alleyway as the two male Pokémon used Pikachus holes with everything they had just wanting to cum quick before Leaf got back, their rough brisk pace soon had Pikachu orgasming soaking Ivysaurs cock with electronically charged juices further stimulating his cock whilst she moaned harder around Spearows dick

The stimulations from Pikachus moans and purrs soon drew precum from Spearow and since he was just a base evolution he barely lasted a minute more blowing a fairly large load for his size straight down the Electric sluts throat making her orgasm again from the taste alone, Ivysaur lasted only a few minutes more soon blowing a hefty load in Pikachus pussy prompting her to let out a sigh of contentment feeling her insides warm with his seed

"I seriously can't leave you guys alone for five minutes can I?" they heard Leaf titter turning to find their trainer standing at the alley opening with her hands on her hips and a dirty smile on her lips "I can't say I'm surprised though, you are my Pokémon after all, now come on I want to at least reach Mount Moon by sundown" she added recalling them to their Pokeballs and heading back towards Route 3, she had stocked up on more Potions as well as some food for the next couple of days meaning that if she had to camp out in Mount Moon she wouldn't go hungry

Heading back down the Route walking passed the trainers she had beaten a mere hour earlier she couldn't resist giving them teasing glances up her skirt as she walked passed making them gasp and stare making her ego swell a little, as she passed each trainer she showed more and more skin until finally she pulled up her top to give the last guy a full flash of her young firm tits purely for the thrill of it tittering at his shocked/horny expression

Blowing the trainers a flirty kiss Leaf continued along her way finding a large patch of grass that seemed to be teeming with wild Pokémon, unable to resist she released Pikachu from her ball and headed deep into the grass to find new additions to her team and the Pokedex

After about fifteen minutes she had found countless Pidgeys and Spearows and the occasional Mankey, all Pokémon she had caught before which was useless to the Pokedex but thankfully her search wasn't fruitless as when she turned to leave she was stopped by Pikachu releasing a Thunder Wave attack bagging both a Jigglypuff and both a male and female Nidoran "good girl!" Leaf praised her Electric type stroking Pikachu behind the ears as she bagged the new Pokémon placing their balls in her bag before recalling Pikachu

As she headed out of the grass Leaf noticed a trainer that she hadn't seen earlier, a young girl in what looked like a school uniform similar to one of the trainers she had battled before, this one looked a lot more timid though seeming to literally shake from the breeze constantly looking around with wide eyes looking terrified to the point that Leaf couldn't resist heading over to check if she was alright "hey, are you ok?" she asked reaching out to touch the girls shoulder only for her to jump at the sight of her and recoil away

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked jumping a foot away from Leaf "touch is bad! Very bad!"

Confused by the girls behaviour Leaf tried to touch her again to try to console her only for the girl to recoil further and draw a Pokeball releasing a Jigglypuff screaming for her to stay away "I'm not trying to hurt you" the brunette tried to tell her only to cry out when Jigglypuff launched a Tackle attack at her in its trainers 'defence'

To defend herself Leaf sent out Ivysaur against the Jigglypuff whilst she tried to calm the girl down, as her Starter made quick work of the Balloon Pokémon Leaf managed to catch hold of the girls wrists restraining her as gently as she could "tell me what's wrong, why are you so freaked out?" she questioned as the girl squirmed in her grasp

"Please let go, touching is bad!" the girl asserted looking at Leaf with nervous eyes

"What do you mean 'touch is bad'? Am I hurting you right now? Does this feel bad?" Leaf asked gently rubbing her thumbs along the back of the girl's hands noting how she shuddered at the feeling as she slowly shook her head "I'm Leaf, what's your name?"

"Robin, my name is Robin" the girl responded calming down slightly as Leaf continued to stroke the back of her hands in a soothing manner

"That's a pretty name; now tell me why you don't like to be touched"

"My mom always told me never to let anyone touch me especially boys; she said it was a sin and against Arceus's will"

Leaf sighed at Robin's explanation, she had dealt with devout Arceus followers before who deemed the all creator Pokémon as some vengeful dictator-esque figure that outlawed anything remotely enjoyable under penalty of eternal damnation, it was mainly the elderly and older generations who believed such nonsense and unfortunately Robin's mother seemed to be one of those people "ok I'm sorry to tell you this but your mother has been telling you the wrong things, touching people isn't a sin or anything remotely bad, in fact why don't me and Ivysaur here show you that being touched can be the greatest feeling ever?" Leaf suggested with a low purr in her tone

Before Robin could ask what she meant Leaf silenced her with a deep heated kiss making the girl squeak with surprise from her sudden first kiss, as expected she went completely rigid but Leaf didn't let up in any way coaxing her tongue passed Robin's lips to play with hers as Ivysaur made his way behind her extending all six of his vines

Eventually Robin relaxed into Leaf's kiss starting to enjoy the pleasant feeling it brought allowing Leaf to let go of her hands and cup her face to deepen the kiss, Ivysaurs cock slowly emerged from his sheath as he took in the sight before him, loving the show of his trainer starting to heatedly tongue kiss Robin who began to sheepishly touch Leaf back placing her hands on the bolder girls hips, suddenly remembering what he was going to do Ivysaur guided his vines to Robin's clothes gently stripping her whilst her attention was solely on Leaf's mouth

Leaf had given him no command to strip Robin but he had a strong inkling that it was what she wanted him to do carefully easing the timid girls skirt down her legs revealing her modest pair of panties whilst his other vines worked on unbuttoning her top, when Robin finally noticed she had less clothes on when she had started she let out a startled yelp only to be silenced by Leaf again "hush now, this isn't bad, we're going to show you that touching is good, very, very good" the brunette purred carefully reaching down to pull down Robin's panties revealing her pristine pure pussy

Carefully pushing Robin back against a tree Leaf slid a hand between her legs gently rubbing her pussy "does this feel good?" she asked getting a gasp and a nod in response "good, now how about this?" she purred sliding her fingers into Robin's cunt finding her virgin tight and when she delved deeper she felt her hymen, it didn't surprise her really because of Robin's obviously oppressively sheltered upbringing

She decided not to let Ivysaur have his way with Robin as she knew it was painful losing her virginity and Ivysaur most likely wouldn't be able to control himself enough to go easy on the poor girl, leaning in to kiss her again Leaf started to gently finger the timid girl getting more moans and pants out of her whilst signalling to Ivysaur to use his vines on her, nodding in confirmation the Grass type starting to stimulate Robin's nipples under her bra as well as her clit with his vines making the girls mind go blank with pleasure

Moments later Leaf felt her hand get sticky as Robin's legs went completely limp with a small pleasured cry "we made you orgasm in under a minute, now that has to be a record" Leaf commented moving her hand away to lick it clean moaning at the taste of Robin's sweet juices "now see what you can feel when you let someone touch you?"

"Uh huh" Robin merely moaned back barely able to support herself against the tree as Ivysaur continued to stimulate her

"That's good, now you're going to feel what it's like to be eaten out" Leaf purred guiding Robin down so that she was sitting against the tree with her legs spread before gently kissing down the timid girls body until she reached her dripping slit, licking her lips at the sight of it Leaf placed her hands on Robin's legs keeping them open as she took a slow long lick of her cunt making Robin jolt and cry out in another small orgasm

Retracting his vines Ivysaur stood back to watch his trainer give Robin the best tongue fucking she would probably ever receive in her entire life, Robin's back arched every time Leaf drove her tongue into her tasty little cunt, her breathing became heavy and erratic and sweat poured from her brow, all enough to make his cock emerge from its sheathe throbbing near painfully

Deciding he wanted more than just a show he headed behind his trainer lifting her mini skirt with a vine revealing her bare tight holes making his cock throb more, if Pikachu was tighter thanks to his new size Leaf definitely would be too, licking his lips Ivysaur quickly mounted his trainer forcing his cock deep into her cunt making her moan in surprise and lust into Robin's pussy making her orgasm again

As Leaf's pussy clenched tight around his cock Ivysaur extended his vines again reaching around to stimulate both his trainers and Robin's clits and nipples at the same time making them gasp in ecstasy whilst he set a hard pace in Leaf's cunt, with her Starters cock stretching her tight wet hole Leaf's mind when completely blank only able to focus on Ivysaurs dick inside of her and Robin's cunt around her tongue sending her into a mindless sexual frenzy

The next hour was a total blur for all three of them with all of them cumming more times than they could count, Ivysaur blew so many loads that when he finally pulled out his seed dripped out of Leaf's still spasming cunt staining the ground beneath her whilst her mouth and chin glistening with Robin's several releases, Robin herself now was on the very verge of passing out making Leaf smile as she shakily stood up and recalled Ivysaur back to his ball proud that she had shown Robin a whole new world of pleasures she would have most likely missed out on if she continued to live under her mother's rules

Deciding to leave Robin to rest she gave the girl a quick kiss on the forehead before continuing onwards towards Mount Moon in the briskest pace her shaky legs would allow her wanting to get their before sundown

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: yet another filler chapter I'm afraid but I swear things will pick up in the next chapter, I just hope Bulbasaur evolving was entertaining enough for you guys_


	6. Clefairy chaos at Mount Moon

Pokémon Lust Green version chapter 6

Clefairy chaos at Mount Moon

_Author's note: now that we have the first evolution out of the way it's time to move onto Mount Moon and the first really rare Pokémon new trainers nope to encounter, the Clefairy who inhabit only the dark interior of the Mountain (Game Corner doesn't count, you need to buy one there)_

_Now let's get chapter six started shall we? ;)_

"Damn she's so tight!"

"That's it! Right there! Lick me you fucking whore!"

The first five minutes after walking into the Mountains entrance wasn't exactly what Leaf had expected but she couldn't say that it wasn't fun, upon entering she immediately caught sight of two Trainers, a Bug Catcher and a Lass and after sweeping the floor with both of them using just her Spearow she kinda felt sorry for them offering something to cheer them up in return after collecting her winnings

Now she was on her hands and knees with the Bug Catcher pounding her tight cunt whilst her tongue was firmly buried in the Lass's wet pussy, they had told Leaf their names but she had forgotten them already knowing that the boy's name started with a K and the girls started with an I….maybe, it didn't bother her anyway as she didn't know the names of more than half the guys she used to fuck on a daily basis

Digging her nails into the dirt Leaf drove her tongue deeper into the Lass's pussy reaching all of her sweet spots by how the girl was panting and moaning loud enough for it to echo throughout the cave area, whilst she ate out the Lass with more vigour she started to taste something other than the sweetness of her cunt, something thicker and saltier and the brunette didn't take long to work out that the young slut had been having some fun before she had turned up, most likely with the very Bug Catcher that was using her pussy at that moment

Hearing the boys breathing get heavier and his cock throbbing inside of her Leaf knew he wasn't going to last much longer, Leaf was hoping to at least get one orgasm out of the fuck session but she knew that she couldn't have everything perfect every time, the Lass didn't last much longer either screaming loudly as she orgasmed all over Leaf's tongue followed shortly by the Bug Catcher cumming hard in Leaf's cunt

Getting back on her feet Leaf dusted herself off leaving the two young trainers lying on the ground to recover as she inspected their wallets for her winnings, she only took what she deemed she had earned though leaving more than enough in each wallet for the trainers to buy Potions and what not before moving on deeper into the Mountain

As she ventured deeper Leaf's mind wandered back to the battles she had won a few minutes beforehand, the Bug Catcher was beyond easy with the help of Spearow but the Lass lasted a little longer thanks to her very rare Pokémon, a Clefairy that could only be found in Mount Moon but the chances of finding one was so slim that most people considered Clefairy to merely be a legend and the chance of Leaf finding one was next to….

"Clefairy"

….nothing

Leaf froze in her tracks at the sound slowly turning to see a Clefairy standing a few metres away from her, smiling in an almost taunting manner before skipping off deeper down the path soon having Leaf in hot pursuit, there was no way she was going to let such a rare Pokémon escape her grasp no matter what she had to do to catch it even if it meant running to the centre of the Mountain and back

The Fairy Pokémon soon had Leaf on a wild chase around the base level of the Mountain, winding and circling around rock formations quickly have the brunette running in complete circles but she was too focused to release she was finding places she had already found before, as she ran she encountered several Zubats but in her determination she was able to outrun most of them and ended up catching one that was too stubborn to leave her alone, she ran into a couple of trainers too but Ivysaur and Spearow soon made short work of the Super Nerd and Bug Catcher

"How fast is this thing?" Leaf panted doubling over to catch her breath as Ivysaur and Spearow ran up to her with her winnings from the battles she had left them to manage and the items she had missed dropping them in her bag as the Clefairy popped out from behind a rock in front of them doing its taunting dance again before disappearing down a hole beckoning them to follow "cheeky little shit" the brunette growled stomping over to the hole thankful to find a rope ladder attached showing that the hole was in fact a way to get to a lower level of the mountain

Recalling Ivysaur and Spearow to their balls Leaf quickly headed down the ladder finding herself in a long dimly lit corridor-esque tunnel illuminated only by a couple of torches dotted sparingly along it, rubbing her arms as a chill breeze wafted passed Leaf cautiously walked down the tunnel keeping her eyes open for anything that could be lurking in the darkness as well as for the Clefairy, she had completely lost sight of the Fairy but quickly found a Paras that she made hers with a toss of a Pokeball

At the end of the tunnel she found another hole and rope ladder and when she climbed down it she found a fairly large 'room' fully lit up by torches, although she could see much clearer than she could in the tunnel she had completely lost sight of the Clefairy making her sigh in disappointment preparing to head back up the ladder when she noticed someone standing around in a jet black uniform with a large red 'R' emblazoned on the front, seeing as he was looking around as if searching for something she decided to approach him

"Excuse me" she called out catching the man's attention as she walked up to him "have you seen a Clefairy come through here?"

Taking a moment to check out Leaf's tight little body and even tighter clothing the man grinned lecherously "maybe I have and maybe I haven't, I've been looking for one myself so if I had found one I'd have taken it" he answered looking the brunette from head to toe again "you look like a decent enough trainer so I'm gonna take a guess and say that you've got some rare Pokémon yourself so why don't we make a deal? I beat you in a battle and you hand over your Pokémon and if you win I'll tell you if I saw that Clefairy you were looking for, ain't that a generous offer?"

Leaf took a moment to stare at the man mulling his offer over, she had obviously heard of Pokémon trading but she had never heard of Pokémon being won via battling outside of competitions, either way she was confident that she could win drawing Ivysaurs ball telling the man that he had a deal releasing her Starter "an Ivysaur? They're rarer than diamonds!" the man said slightly astonished that such a young trainer had such a Pokémon before grinning wickedly "shame for you it's gonna be mine soon enough" he declared drawing his Pokeballs

As Leaf expected Ivysaur quickly made short work of all three of the uniformed man's Pokémon swiftly finishing his Sandshrew and Rattata with Vine Whips before beating his Zubat with a hard Tackle attack "a deal's a deal mister, I beat you so tell me where that Clefairy is" Leaf smiled cheerily recalling Ivysaur to his ball

"Fuck, would have won if I had better Pokémon, why do the Grunts just get the piss weak Pokémon anyway? How is Team Rocket supposed to prosper if the Grunts can't do jack shit?" the Grunt grumbled under his breath as he fished some money out of his pocket to give to Leaf, he may have been part of a criminal organization but he was fair in the terms of battling

"Team Rocket? I haven't heard of them before" Leaf pondered before focusing on what she wanted "well? Aren't you gonna tell me where the Clefairy is?"

"Wish I knew kid, now just leave me alone, you've beaten me so just leave me to nurse my pride" the Grunt responded somewhat coldly

Believing the Grunt was just being stubborn Leaf decided to resort to what she did best as all men responded positively to it, stepping forward Leaf gently placed a hand on the Grunts chest before lightly lacing her finger tips down his body until they reached his belt "come on, you sure you haven't seen a Clefairy around here?" she purred to which the Grunt eyed her suspiciously shaking his head telling her no again

With a roll of her eyes Leaf promptly dropped to her knees and started to undo the Grunts belt "looks like I'm going to have do this the hard way if it will make you talk" the brunette tittered at the slight pun as she pulled out the Grunts hardening cock without any resistance from him, stroking the Grunt to full erection the brunette whore took a moment to admire his length and girth before promptly swallowing him down to the base

"Holy shit!" the Grunt gasped knocking Leaf's hat off to grab a handful of her hair as she bobbed her head along his cock at a fast pace sucking and slurping noisily on it as she drooled all over his shaft, reaching down she pulled up her top resting it on her exposed tits before returning one hand to the Grunts waist whilst using the other one to caress his balls making the man groan louder and throb against her tongue making it obvious that he hadn't blown a load in a fair while

Resting back against the stone wall the Grunt let Leaf to all the work loving how hot and wet her mouth was and how tight her throat was especially when she deepthroated him all the way down without any difficulty, he could feel his load brewing already and when he looked down to find the slut looking back up at him with big brown eyes he nearly lost it then and there "good girl, suck my dick, just like that" he groaned as his cock throbbed harder in Leaf's mouth

Leaf moaned and purred as she sucked sending vibrations along the Grunts cock loving the taste of his precum, her cunt dripped freely onto the stone beneath her wetting her inner thighs as she fought the urge to touch herself putting her full effort into the blowjob knowing that her big payoff was coming any moment now "ah fuck I'm cumming!" the Grunt suddenly gasped as Leaf had expected blowing a large load straight down her throat as she gulped it down heartily

Swallowing every drop of the Grunts cum Leaf pulled back letting the man slumped down the wall until he was sitting against it standing in front of him and pulling her skirt up to give him the perfect view of her young tight cunt, loving how big the Grunts eyes got at the sight of her teenage pussy Leaf removed her top fully before moving to hover over his still hard cock, gently wrapping her hand around it she teased the cock head along her soaking slit before slowly sliding down on his length encasing it in her wet heat making them both gasp in ecstasy

"Fuck yeah, you like that little pussy don't you?" Leaf panted as she started to ride the Grunts cock, squeezing around him whilst gyrating her hips making the hottest friction between them, her firm perky breasts bounced with her movements drawing the Grunts attention as he reached up to fondle them making the young brunette moan at the feeling "mmmmm that's good, harder" she moaned before gasping as the Grunt squeezed her tits tight

"Shit your cunt is so damn tight; you gotta be the tightest bitch I've ever fucked" the Grunt growled as his hands moved from Leaf's tits to her firm round ass, pulling her mini skirt up more to grope at her behind fully giving her a hard spank encouraging her to ride his cock faster and faster, the feeling of her teenage pussy around his throbbing cock for mind blowing and if her experience wasn't so obvious he would have mistaken her for a virgin with just how amazingly tight she was, he was oozing precum already and by how Leaf's cunt was clenching she was close to orgasm as well

Sweat started to pour down Leaf's body as she felt her stomach start to coil tightly ready to explode in orgasm only coaxing her to ride the man's cock even harder, her tits bouncing wildly and her hair flying everywhere as she put her absolute all into fucking the Grunts cock "I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!" Leaf panted before throwing her head back in ecstasy as her body exploded in bliss, pure pleasure coursing through her veins as she was overcome by a powerful orgasm whilst the Grunt pumped her womb full of his hot thick load

As her orgasm died down Leaf let herself fall off of the Grunts cock landing on her back in the dust as the Grunt moved to mount her chest, pressing her tits together thrusting between them to finish off the rest of his load on the teenage sluts face before thrusting his dick back into her mouth for her to eagerly suck clean, with his cock clean and his balls empty the Grunt then simply pulled his pants back up ready to walk away "hey, where are you going? You haven't told me where the Clefairy is yet" Leaf pointed out scooping some of the Grunts cum off of her cheek pushing it into her mouth

"I told you before, I haven't seen any Clefairys, thanks for the fuck though" the Grunt responded before walking off further into the room leaving Leaf lying on the floor, she'd have felt like a total fool if the Grunt hadn't been such a good fuck, at least she got one good thing out of the ordeal but she was still short one Clefairy

Picking herself up and redressing Leaf decided to scout out the room a little further finding no trace of the Clefairy but she was happy to find a Star Piece behind some rocks, it didn't look like much but her mother had told her that they were fairly rare and PokeMarts bought them for a decent price, pocketing the gem she headed back up the two rope ladders into the main area of the Mountain to continue her way along it using the dozens of Zubats that got in her way to train Pikachu

After quickly defeating a Hiker with the help of Ivysaur and giving the man a handjob as condolence for the crushing loss Leaf found a rare Moon Stone which she was sure would come in handing before heading down another rope ladder to a deeper tunnel, as she reached the bottom of the ladder she started to feel a soft breeze on her skin showing that she was nearing the exit on the other side of the Mountain, walking down the tunnel at a brisk pace Leaf noticed several more men down it in the same uniform as the guy she had fucked less than an hour before hand "more from Team Rocket? I wonder what they're up to"

Whatever they were up to they seemed to deem Leaf some kind of a threat to their plan each claiming that they couldn't let her get in their way before swiftly getting beaten in battle by her, although each one was just as attractive as the Grunt she had fucked Leaf decided it was best that she didn't waste any more time simply collecting the winnings she had earned from each battle before continuing on her way down the tunnel, the further she went down it the lighter it became until she saw what she was sure was the exit

As she turned another corner she heard movement behind her as well as low grunts "Geo…Geodude…Geo", Leaf turned around to investigate the noise only to sudden feel something small but very solid hit against her chest knocking the air out of her lungs as her back hit the dirt, glancing down she found a Geodude sitting on her abdomen and quickly found it to be male by the thick throbbing cock protruding from the bottom of it curving to aim at her face

The sight of the Rock type's cock was a discover in itself for Leaf as although she knew that Rock types had genders she had no clue what their reproductive organs looked like, feeling her mouth water at the sight of the gravel colour cock Leaf suddenly glanced to her left when she heard small footsteps catching sight of the Clefairy she had been chasing through the Mountain with a devilish smile on its face and when she looked down she saw that the Fairy Pokémon was rock hard too, even though the Clefairys cock wasn't as big or thick as the Geodudes Leaf still found herself getting aroused all the same spreading her legs as the Geodude moved up her body pushing his cock into her welcoming mouth all the way in

Getting a solid grip on the ground at the sides of the brunettes head the Geodude got to work starting to skull fuck the slut hard, taking care to control his strength so that he didn't break her jaw but still strong enough with his thrusts that Leaf choked loudly every time his cock rammed down her throat, watching the Rock type using the brunettes throat like a cunt Clefairy moved between her legs happy to find that her actual cunt was in full view and was already soaking wet allowing him easy entry clutching on her mini skirt as he slid his four inch cock into her dripping pussy

Leafs gags, chokes and moans echoed out throughout the tunnel giving the Rocket Grunts plenty of later masturbation material as she clumsily tried to pull her top up over her tits, luckily the Rock type wanted the same thing as her reaching down and yanking up the whores top in one rough pull nearly tearing it as her tits bounced free, with her breasts bare to the air the Geodude reached back and started to grope them lustfully causing Leaf to moan in pleasure around his cock, her shoes quickly flew off of her feet as her legs instinctively writhed and kicked in her pleasure loving Clefairys vigour and speed as he thrust into her cunt with a pace that rivalled a frantic Rattata

From the combination of Geodudes cock down her throat and Clefairys dick in her pussy Leaf found herself drawing close to orgasm making her writhe and squirm even more, her cunt quivered and clenched around Clefairys cock making him moan his name starting to spurt precum into the sluts wet hot hole _"more, more, oh fucking Arceus more!"_ Leaf repeated in her mind in a mantra as she started to taste Geodudes thick heavy precum on her tongue feeling his breathing getting heavier on her face

Seconds later the Clefairy came deep inside of Leaf's pussy with a high pitched cry of his name setting off Leaf's orgasm which in turn made her scream around Geodudes cock setting off his climax flooding her mouth and throat with his thick salty load, his release was so thick and big that it ended up overflowing Leaf's mouth pouring down her cheeks into her hair as she swallowed everything she could fighting to keep up with his release

After a few minutes the Geodude was finally finished hopping off of Leaf's face letting her sit back up panting for air whilst wiping the cum from her face pushing it into her mouth hungrily, licking her lips and fingers clean Leaf hurried into her bag pulling out two Pokeballs to which the Geodude and Clefairy put up no resistance to being captured, the Clefairy had taken an interest in Leaf from the moment he had saw her and had tired of messing with her and the Geodude was just content with the idea of having a trainer that was more than willing to let him skull fuck her

Placing the balls back in her bag Leaf stood up preparing to correct her clothing when she noticed that she was being watched, a few feet ahead of her was a young man who looked like he was in the Super Nerd class as she liked to call him, sweat pouring from his brow as he had his hand wrapped tightly around his thick erection with precum pouring from the tip "oh hey, did you enjoy that?" Leaf purred teasingly licking her lips at the sight of the man's cock

"It was so hot" the Nerd panted as he stroked his cock faster eyeing Leaf's tits "please, can I?" he asked pointing to her breasts to which the slut eagerly obliged dropping back to her knees as the Nerd stepped forward pressing his cock between her tits whilst she pressed them together enveloping his dick in her firm cleavage, gasping at the feeling the Nerd clutched at Leaf's shoulders starting to thrust between her tits as hard and fast as he could soaking her cleavage in precum

"Oh shit yeah, fuck my tits you pervert" Leaf panted as the Nerds thrusts got even faster "your cock feels so fucking good, do my tits feel good?" she purred to which the man nodded eagerly almost drooling at the feeling of her breasts encasing his aching cock

Leaning back Leaf balanced herself by placing her hands on the ground behind her letting the Nerd press her tits together making them as tight as he wanted around his cock oozing more and more precum all over her cleavage "oh Arceus it's too good, I'm gonna cum!" he gasped nearly losing his glasses as a shot of precum streaked across Leaf's face

"That's it, cum for me, cum anywhere you want" Leaf encouraged to which the Nerd obliged, pulling away he aimed his cock at her face hitting her repeatedly with several arching shots of cum before finishing all over her tits making her pant and moan at the feeling of his hot load

Shooting his last stream of cum into Leaf's hair the Nerd collapsed back onto his ass panting like he had just run a marathon whilst Leaf started to lick herself clean "Arceus that was amazing" he gasped reaching into his bag pulling out two Fossils "here, I found these whilst digging here, take one, it's the least I can do" he told her showing her a Fossil in the shape of a Dome and one in the shape of a Helix, taking a moment to choose Leaf decided to go with the Doe Fossil simply because it fitted in her bag better thanking the Nerd for her prize by giving his cock a heavy wet kiss as well as a few hard sucks before bidding him goodbye

As she descended the last rope ladder of the Mountain Leaf was happy to see sunlight pouring out of a large opening in the cave wall, exiting it she was even happier to see Cerulean City in the distance as well as its crowning jewel, the Cerulean City Gym, the concept of meeting her idol fresh in her mind Leaf corrected her clothing for a final time before heading down the hill towards the City and her next Gym battle

_Author's note: well this one took far too fucking long, I apologize to those who were awaiting this chapter, I have been called in to work far more often than I had ever though I would and I'm not in the position to turn hours down so this chapter is a little rushed and a lot later than I had hoped it would be, again I apologize and I hope you enjoyed this chapter_


	7. Friends are golden, especially new ones

Pokémon Lust Green version chapter 7

Friends are golden, especially new ones

_Author's note: right then now for chapter 7, those waiting for the Misty chapter I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter as Leaf has the entirety of Cerulean City to explore and more before she gets to meet her idol_

_So let's get this chapter started_

Leaf leisurely sucked the remaining cum from her fingers as she made her way down the grassy hill down to Cerulean City, on her way down she had come upon a pair of brothers arguing loudly over which move was the greater one, Mega punch or Mega kick, Leaf however was soon able to make them see that their petty squabble was pointless and after giving the pair the greatest blowjobs of their lives walked away with Pikachu now knowing Mega Kick and Geodude knowing Mega punch, it was the least the brothers could do for her after she sucked three heavy loads out of both of them

Moaning lightly as she sucked her last digit clean of addictive cum Leaf turned to noticed some bushes close to her right shaking suspiciously getting her attention, moving closer Leaf quickly picked up the sounds of low pants and moans followed by equally low purrs making her bare pussy tingle under her mini skirt

"Somebody's getting lucky, I need to see this" Leaf moaned licking her lips as she crouched down next to the bush poking her fingers into it to part the leaves, when she poked her head in to spy on the amorous couple the brunette gasped at what she found, the couple she was expecting wasn't completely human as the girl was the most beautiful Ninetales Leaf had ever seen and it was taking a thorough pounding from her trainer seeming to be loving every second of it

The trainer was a young man who appeared to be in his late teen years, maybe in his early twenties with fiery red hair that hung down his neck and he obviously wanted sex with his Ninetales to be a quickie as he was still nearly fully clothed with his jeans halfway down his legs along with his boxers whilst his sneakers, red shirt, leather jacket and black fingerless gloves remained completely intact, Leaf was near completely soaked in seconds of watching the Trainer fuck his Ninetales from behind nearly orgasming at the sight when he finally came inside the Fire Fox making her howl in pleasure

Licking her lips lustfully as she saw the Trainers cum drip out of the Ninetales cunt she waited until he recalled her to her ball before making her presence known to him "hey there, you really know how to treat a girl" the brunette tittered making the young man jump in shock

"Whoa! Hey, you didn't….you didn't see did you?" he asked sheepishly to which Leaf nodded "you're not gonna turn me in to the police are you?"

"Why would I do that? Pokephilia and public sex are perfectly legal" Leaf pointed out a little confused by the Trainers nervousness "I'm Leaf by the way, you are?"

"I'm Jake, Jake Blaze"

"Jake Blaze? You sound like a cheesy action movie star" Leaf tittered as she coaxed Jake out of the bush to sit on the grass next to her

"Yeah, my dad was a major movie addict especially action movies so he kinda insisted on the name" Jake laughed nervously as he went to do up his pants but as he did Leaf stopped him grabbing his wrists "what are you doing?" Jake asked laughing nervously again as the brunette leaned in very close placing a soft hand on his groin making him jump ad shudder

"Just getting to know you, I find this helps guys relax around me" the slut purred as she slowly took Jake's cock out of his pants still wet from his Ninetales's pussy "so tell me about yourself, what Pokémon do you have?" she asked surprisingly nonchalantly as she leisurely gave Jake a handjob

Extremely surprised by Leaf's forwardness Jake found himself unable to push her away slowly succumbing to her stroking "I...I have a Charizard, a Dragonair, a…a Fearow, Hitmonlee, A…Arca…nine and m…my Ninetales" he stuttered out as bolts of sheer pleasure danced along his cock from Leaf's silky soft grasp around it

"Wow, you have a really strong team" Leaf commented as she let go of Jake's dick for a split second to spit heavily on her hand before resuming the handjob "which ones are male and which are female?"

"Charizard, Hitmonlee and Fearow are….male and Ninetales Arcanine…and Dragonair are girls" Jake responded through gritted teeth as his cock started to ooze precum all over Leaf's fingers further lubricating them making the handjob even easier for her, Leaf smiled dirtily as how Jake looked almost cute when his cheeks flushed bright red and she couldn't resist the urge to lean down and run her tongue along them until it met his lips pushing its way between them as she pulled him into a dirty wet kiss

As their tongues wrestled Jake fully relaxed into the experience placing one hand on the back of Leaf's head to keep her in the kiss whilst his other hand slid up her top to grope at her breasts under it making the whore moan into his mouth and stroke his cock even faster, more and more precum oozed out as the minutes passed until finally Jake let out a low pleasured moan into Leaf's mouth as his cock erupted all over her hand and the grass beneath them

Letting Jake fully collapse back panting from his strong climax Leaf slowly licked her had clean of his sweet salty cum eyeing his still rigid cock as she sucked every drop of jizz from her digits, when her hand was clean of cum she placed both of them on Jakes shoulders admiring the texture of his leather jacket before hopping onto him to mount his waist letting his erection press against her cunt whilst the head managed to nestle itself between her ass cheeks making them both gasp at the sensation, biting her lip at the feeling Leaf reached back to grasp Jakes cock slowly rubbing the head along her soaking slit before sinking down on it until her pussy swallowed up every single inch

"Fuck!" Jake cried out bucking his hips up as far as he could go desperate to bury even more of his cock inside her tight hot wet cunt whilst Leaf let out a long moan of fulfilment pulling her top off over her head as she felt her pussy stretch tight around Jakes thick cock, with her tits now free Leaf placed her hands back on Jakes shoulders starting to ride him as if she was riding a raging Tauros bucking so hard and fast that her breasts bounced wildly and her hair flew everywhere whilst she screamed her lungs out to the sky

"Shit! Fucking big dick! Feels so fucking good!" Leaf wailed almost positive that her voice would have travelled on the wind down to Cerulean hoping deep down that she would draw an audience, gyrating her hips Leaf ground down on Jakes cock helping it explore every inch of her tight jailbait cunt and womb loving how the redheads expression displayed an almost pained level of pleasure "you like that don't you? You like my little pussy squeezing your thick fucking cock" she panted moving her hips faster and faster until she was dancing on his cock with more skill than a professional lap dancer

Sweat soon started to pour from Jakes brow and Leaf eagerly licked down to lap up the beads of it as she continued to ride him, her firm round ass shaking with every bounce of her hips forcing her mini skirt up to the point that any passer-by would have had a perfect view of her tight holes, feeling her stomach starting to clench Leaf knew her orgasm was fast approaching which only encouraged her to ride Jakes throbbing weeping cock even faster until his back arched as he blew his second hot load straight into her womb

Leaf climaxed only moments later falling backwards completely until her back met with the grass still impaled on Jakes cock whilst it steadily fed her hungry pussy with hot thick sticky cum, the pair stayed in that position for several minutes catching their breath before they moved into another position with both of them on their sides, Jake behind Leaf slowly thrusting into her cum filled cunt whilst holding her leg up with one hand as the other squeezed one of her bare breasts, at this slower pace it allowed them to actually resume their conversation they were having before Leaf interrupted it talking fairly normally with the conversation only being broken by the occasional moan from them

Leaf told Jake of the Pokémon she had acquired the past few days of her journey and how she had acquired a Magikarp from a conman that tried to cheat her out of five hundred PokeYen for the Fish Pokémon, Leaf had persuaded him to accept a blowjob and a titfuck from her as well as let him fuck her ass instead of paying up the cash expecting the Pokémon he was offering to be of value, when she found it she had been duped and was given a useless battler she was quick to set Ivysaur and Spearow on the conman making him greatly regret his life choices whilst she deposited her newest addition in her PC box

After Jake had cum for a third time and Leaf had her second powerful orgasm the two corrected their clothes and went their separate ways with Jake heading towards Mount Moon and Leaf continuing to Cerulean City, they had had their fun but since their destinations where the exact opposite direction from the other they had no need to stick together, as she vaulted the last ledge down to the concrete of Cerulean City's streets Leaf felt an almost immediate cooling breeze wash over her body making her sigh at the feeling, the air of Cerulean felt clean, fresh and invigorating making her feel almost as alive as she felt during an intense fuck session with a total stranger

Taking a quick look around the streets Leaf near immediately found her target catching sight of the Cerulean City Gym at the end of the street she was on right next to the Pokémon Center, it would have been wiser for her to visit the Center first but the moment she saw the Gym her heart started pounding so hard it threatened to escape her chest as she ran down the street towards the building, all Leaf could think was that Misty was just inside and even if she could just see her in person she could die happy

When she reached the Gym though her heart sank, on the locked door a sign hung reading _"shooting a scene on Route 5, back in two hours xxx"_ and next to the sign was two illustrations of clocks signalling the time Misty had left and the time she would be back, by the time on Leaf's phone it s showed the Gym leader had only left a mere ten minutes before hand "if I hadn't stopped to fuck Jake I would have gotten to meet Misty!" Leaf cursed lightly before stopping and calming herself "it wasn't his fault, he's a really sweet guy and a really great fuck, all I need to do is kill two hours and I'll get to meet her, no need to freak out" she told herself taking deep breathes to slow her heart rate, the brunette momentarily contemplated going to Route 5 to at least watch Misty work but quickly decided against it as even though Misty was extremely open and friendly with her fans having fucked more than half of her fan base just because they wanted to Leaf knew that she was a professional porn star and would be at least a little annoyed by a fawning fan girl showing up during a scene

Deciding to go sightseeing whilst she waited Leaf made a quick stop at the Pokémon Center and PokeMart to rest her team and stock up on supplies before heading north towards the famous 'Golden nugget bridge', according to the locals she had questioned the bridge got its name because if a Trainer defeats all five Trainers on the bridge they are rewarded with a Gold Nugget worth five thousand PokeYen which was a prize Leaf wasn't going to pass up, with Ivysaurs and Spearows Pokeballs ready Leaf headed straight to the bridge with utter determination only stopping when she saw a familiar face coming in the opposite direction

"Leaf! Long-time no see, although I must admit I'm surprised you even made it this far" Blue snarked as he leaned against a post on the bridge blocking Leaf's path "I just pasted these losers, got myself a shiny gold nugget and cleaned through the local wild Pokémon population, got my Pokedex to forty entries already, how many have you gotten? I bet you haven't even got five" he smirked in a condescending tone

"Ah still the big headed ass hat you've always been I see" Leaf retorted not at all offended by Blue's biting remarks "why don't I just show you how good of a Trainer I am, much better than just telling you" she suggested drawing Spearows ball

As expected Blue readily accepted Leaf's challenge eager to make up for both his previous losses against her sending out his Pidgeotto against Leaf's Spearow "ha! Your buzzard hasn't even evolved! I bet you haven't bothered training it at all!" Blue scoffed ordering his Pidgeotto to attack with a Wing Attack which Spearow deftly dodged retaliating by pecking at the larger Birds wings before striking it with a powerful Aerial Ace attack

Leaf grinned broadly as she watched Spearow steadily take Pidgeotto down only taking one attack back in the process which he took a lot of damage from forcing him to land as the larger Bird crashed to the dirt, snarling in annoyance Blue recalled his Pidgeotto sending out his Rattata whilst Leaf recalled Spearow and sent out Geodude to test his battling capabilities, thanks to his Type and general superior strength Geodude resisted the Rattatas quick attacks before knocking it out with a single Mega Punch making Blue curse loudly and Leaf titter, after Rattata Blue sent out his Starter ordering the Charmander to attack with a barrage of Metal Claws that forced Geodude on the defensive

Bringing Geodude back to his ball Leaf sent out Pikachu to face Charmander and within seconds the two were wildly exchanging Thundershock and Ember attacks until both of them fell unconscious forcing their trainers to recall them both, down to his last Pokémon he had on him Blue suddenly looked extremely nervous while Lead sent out Ivysaur with total confidence in her victory, seeing Leaf's strongest Pokémon enter the battle Blue just sighed and threw his final Pokeball releasing an Abra

Upon seeing the Psychic Rype Leaf gritted her teeth expecting a powerful Psychic attack to completely overwhelm Ivysaur but the Abra just sat there doing nothing, just as confused as his trainer Ivysaur walked around the Abra occasionally poking it before jumping back expecting retaliation but again nothing happened, glancing at his Trainer to see what she was thinking Leaf just shrugged in response prompting Ivysaur to get bored and hit Abra with a strong Vine Whip knocking it out instantly

"_Did we win?"_ Ivysaur questioned as Blue recalled the Abra with a weary sigh _"was that it? I got sent out for that! At least give me a damned challenge next time!" _the Grass Type ranted before Leaf silenced him by sending him back to his ball

"You just got lucky" Blue scoffed throwing Leaf's winnings in her face as he walked passed her "next time I won't go so easy on here, oh and here, a gossip like you might need this" he added throwing an app chip at her face which she only just managed to catch

"Asshole" Leaf sighed as she watched her childhood friend and rival walk away in a huff "couldn't even be bothered to give me some hot angry sex" when Blue completely disappeared from view Leaf quickly headed back to the Pokémon Center to heal up her team before going back to the bridge to complete the challenge, the Trainers on the bridge went in the usual order of weakest to strongest thought this didn't slow Leaf down at all providing great training for Geodude and Pikachu quickly getting them on par with Ivysaur and Spearow in skill and strength, at the end of the bridge after she was awarded her nugget the prize giver quickly revealed himself to be a member of Team Rocket and when Leaf refused to join him he challenged her and was quickly defeated like the rest of the Trainers of the bridge

With an easy extra five thousand PokeYen in pocket Leaf decided to check out the area a little further before going back to sell the nugget, in the nearby long grass she caught herself an Oddish and after half an hour of Pidgeys and Rattatas she was lucky enough to find and catch an Abra before she moved on east along the Route to kill more time

The Trainers east of the bridge proved to be as much of push overs as the Trainers on the bridge leaving Leaf's purse heavier and her Pokémon stronger with every battle "man things are really getting too easy and I still have twenty minutes before Misty comes back, hey what's this place?" she asked no one in particular when she noticed a single house at the end of the Route reading the sign outside of it "resident of Bill, Pokémon researcher and technological genius, where have I heard that name before?"

Knocking on the door Leaf received no answer so she decided to check the door finding it unlocked "hello? Anyone home?" she called out as she let herself in stopping to marvel at the many complex machines that filled the house

"Hello there young miss!" a small voice called out causing Leaf to look around

"Who said that?"

"I did! Down here!"

Glancing down Leaf gasped at not only that a Clefairy was at her feet but that it was talking to her too "y…you can talk?!"

"Yes I can though technically I'm not a Clefairy" the Pokémon responded

"If you're not a Clefairy then what are you?"

"If you agree to help me I can show you, see those two big tube machines behind me? They're matter transferral devices, if I get in one of them could you push the enter key on my computer?" the Clefairy asked to which Leaf agreed, as the brunette went to the computer the Clefairy entered one of the large tubes and when Leaf pressed the enter key the tubes emitted a bright white light forcing her to shield her eyes

Seconds later the other tube opened up and a handsome young man stood out taking Leaf's breath away for a second "ah thank you for that, it's good to be back in human skin again" the young man thanked her running his hand through his frizzy brown hair "I'm Bill by the way, you are?"

"Leaf, call me Leaf" the brunette smiled as Bill took her hand gently to shake it "so you actually built all these machines?"

"Yep, just in my spare time though, my main work is the Pokémon PC containment system, you said your name was Leaf right? I think you're one of my newest members to add a large amount of new Pokémon" Bill responded "anyway I think a proper thank you is in order, here take this" he insisted pulling out his wallet taking out a golden piece of paper "it's an invitation to a free cruise on the SS Anne this weekend, I would go but I'm not really one for going outside, the sun doesn't agree with me" he joked as Leaf marvelled at the gift he had given her, the SS Anne was the most famous cruise ship in the Kanto region renowned for its hedonistic activities on board "also feel free to check out my rare Pokémon list on my computer for your Pokedex, I'm assuming you have one since you've been collecting so many wild Pokémon"

Near completely overcome with Bill's generosity Leaf showed her gratitude the best way she knew how by grabbing hold of Bill's shirt pulling him into a hard passionate kiss catching the researcher completely off guard, she then took it a step further before dragging Bill to his computer desk knocking the piles of paperwork on it to the floor as she pushed him onto it dropping to her knees hastily pulling his pants open and down his legs before he could even comprehend what was going on

Bill's boxers soon followed and the researcher soon had the air knocked out of his lungs from the sudden rush of ecstasy when Leaf took his cock balls deep into her mouth sucking him to full erection in seconds "sweet Arceus above" he gasped as Leaf's experienced tongue worked his shaft whilst her hands massaged his inner thighs and rubbed his heavy balls, the weight of his sack showed Leaf that he hadn't blown a load in a long time giving her more to look forward too when he busted a nut in her mouth

Bill's cock throbbed hard in Leaf's mouth whilst his knuckles turned bright white from his grip on his desk, the researcher breathed extremely heavily as his chest heaved obviously not experienced in receiving fellatio making Leaf wonder how many girls had actually sucked his delicious cock before, after a couple of minutes precum started to heavily pool onto Leaf's tongue showing that he was about to cum at any moment both turning Leaf on and slightly disappointing her that the blowjob had to end so soon, those thoughts soon left her head along with all her other thoughts as Bill's cock quickly erupted in her mouth giving her the biggest cum load she had ever received almost making her choke as his hot thick seed rushed down her throat and overflowed her lips running freely down her chin

Pulling away Leaf clamped both hands over her mouth to prevent any more cum from escaping, her cheeks bulging as she struggled to swallow the huge load in her mouth taking several heavy gulps to completely finish it before coughing heavily drooling all over her top "wow, nobodies every cum so much in my mouth before" she panted before whining at the sight of Bill's completely flaccid cock

"Nobodies…ever done that for me before" Bill panted blushing at the sight of Leaf all dishevelled with his cum all over her chin "sorry I didn't last long"

"It's fine" Leaf smiled happy she was able to just show her gratitude "I should get going anyway, Misty will be back any minute now and I really don't want to miss her" she told the researcher as she got back to her feet "afterwards when you're ready for another round I promise to come back and show you just how truly grateful I am" she promised with a flirty wink and a slutty lick of her lips and his flaccid cock before heading out the door leaving the researcher both blushing and eagerly looking forward to her return as the brunette rushed back to Cerulean to meet her idol

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: first of all I want to thank BassBX for letting me use Jake for this chapter, I sincerely hope you enjoyed the lemon I included him in and those feeling disappointed in the lack of length in the Bill lemon I always saw him as a virgin because of his reclusive nature and virgins never last long_

_Anyway, Chapter 8 is gonna be a big one for both you lot and Leaf so I hope you're looking forward to it ;)_


	8. Misty, Kanto's number 1 porn star

Pokémon Lust Green version chapter 8

Misty, Kanto's number 1 porn star

_Author's note: right then it's time for the chapter you've all been waiting for, some patiently, some not so patiently (Leaf mainly) so I'm not gonna draw this note out_

_Let's get this chapter started ;)_

Leaf's heart pounded as she stood in front of the Cerulean Gym trying to muster the courage to go in, what was she going to say when she got to meet her idol? Should she challenge her to a battle for her badge first or should she go all out and risk it by asking for sex straight away? There was countless stories of Misty dropping her pants and bending over even in total public because a fan asked if they could fuck her but for some reason Leaf found herself doubting that Misty would even accept her request doubting that she was good enough for the model/porn star

Doing her best to shake such thoughts away Leaf placed a hand on the door handle repeating to herself in her head how attractive she was and that anyone would be lucky to have her in bed, pushing the door open entering the Gym Leaf's senses were immediately greeted by a cool calming air and the strong smell of chlorine, not too strong to be offensive but enough to make it known that the entire Gym was made almost entirely of a swimming pool

As she shut the door Leaf noticed that the attendant that normally stood of every Gym's door was absent which slightly confused her as it was law for every Gym to have a door attendant as part of security, shrugging the little detail off Leaf began to make her way into the Gym and the moment she did her ears were met with a heavenly sound that she knew all too well from her dozens of DVDs back home

Misty moaning in pleasure

Darting to the nearby wall the brunette cautiously peaked through the open doorway next to her gasping at what she saw, the Gym's main pool room was made up to be a huge filming set full of cameras and stage hands hurrying around as quiet as they could whilst the cameramen worked and in the middle of it all was Misty getting pounded hard in the ass from behind by a guy she most likely hadn't met before or even knew his name, watching the male porn star practically rip out Misty's pony tail to pull her head back Leaf nearly collapsed to the floor as her now soaked legs went extremely weak

She had seen Misty naked more times than she could ever count but to see her in person in all her perverted glory was almost too much for Leaf's already filthy mind to comprehend, sliding down the wall as her legs became completely weak and her hands quickly darted under her skirt rubbing her budding clit starting to pump her fingers into her now soaking cunt to the sound of Misty's heavenly moans and screams to be fucked harder

"Yes, oh fuck yes fuck her harder" Leaf panted continuing to watch through the doorway gasping in time with Misty as the redheaded sluts big ass was spanked repeatedly, when Misty's leg was lifted so that the male porn star could get a deeper angle in her ass Leaf orgasmed hard as she caught sight of Misty's cum filled cunt making Leaf wonder just how many loads her idol had taken before she had shown up

Biting her lip hard Leaf watched as the male porn star blow another huge load in Misty's perfect bubble ass before pulling out to cover it in hot sticky cum "is she going to? Oh Arceus yes she is!" Leaf gasped happily as Misty then turned around and took the guys cock into her mouth eagerly sucking it clean as he started to face fuck her hard bunching her hair into two pigtails for handlebars, Leaf practically melted at the sight orgasming all over her fingers again as she watched Misty zealously gulp down every shot of cum the male porn star gave her before he pulled out of her throat to finish his huge load all over her face

Slumping against the wall panting heavily to the sound of the director calling the scene a success Leaf slowly sucked her fingers clean of her juices patiently waiting as the cameras were packed away and Misty was cleaned up declining any towels offered greatly preferring to lick herself clean of cum, when she finally got the feeling back in her legs Leaf slowly stood up and took a deep breath before venturing into the main room making her way passed the stage hands finding that none of them were trying to stop her, the scene was over so the Gym was most likely deemed open to the public again

When she reached the centre of the room Leaf froze when she finally realized that she was less than a metre away from her rival going completely rigid as Misty stood with her back to her raking the cum out of her hair, unable to keep her eyes from wandering Leaf soon found herself staring at Misty's big bubble ass wondering what it would be like to just reach forward and take a quick fondle of it to see just how firm it is, maybe even take a quick bite knowing from Misty's movies that she loved when someone sunk their teeth into her

"Oh hello there, can I help you?" Leaf suddenly heard Misty speak nearly making her faint on the spot, as she was daydreaming she hadn't noticed the redhead turn around to face her with her perfect tits and tight cum filled cunt on full display "are you ok?"

"M-M-Mis….I-I-I" Leaf stuttered completely losing all of her natural confidence as her face turned bright red making Misty tittered

Gently cupping Leaf's face Misty softly hushed "slow deep breaths, I'm not going to bite, unless you want me to that is" the redhead winked making Leaf's legs give way again forcing Misty to catch her as she dropped "whoa easy there! Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine…it's just…I'm such a big fan, I have all your movies!" Leaf replied before stopping herself from going full 'fangirl mode' "sorry, you must hear this all the time, I'm Leaf"

"Yeah I do but it's still as flattering every time I hear it, I wouldn't have gone into the business if I didn't enjoy such compliments" the redhead smiled as she helped Leaf fully back to her feet "so how exactly can I help you Leaf?"

"_Oh Arceus what do I say? Badge or sex? Badge or sex? Badge? Sex? Badge? Sex?" _ Leaf's mind raced as she tried to pick which option was better to ask for first, advancement in her League challenge or the chance to be fucked by the hottest slut in Kanto "I want to challenge you for your Gym badge!" _"damned fucked up priorities!"_

Misty gave a crooked smiling noting how cute Leaf looked when she was flustered letting her mind wander to what she might look like without her tight top and short mini skirt "why didn't you say so earlier?" the redhead smiled motioning to one of her Gym's assistants who quickly ran to a control panel on the wall pressing several buttons

Seconds later the ground beneath Leaf and Misty started to move making the brunette yelp as she flailed her arms trying to keep balance as the piece of floor she was standing on started to move back revealing an even larger pool under them, as the pool opened Leaf noticed two small panels in the pool slide open and two shadows quickly shot out swimming around the pool at a speed that Leaf could barely keep up with before breaking the surface with the combined noise of a sharp masculine _"hya!"_ and a cool feminine _"hooooh"_

Misty's lip quirked watching Leaf gawked as her Staryu and Starmie landed perfectly on either side of her "these two are my star battlers and with them I have never lost a battle, I hope you're ready because I'm not going easy on you just because you're cute"

"_Misty just called me cute!"_ Leaf squealed in her head before composing herself as the Gym's announcer declared that the battle was to be a two on two only contest whilst a series of sturdy floats were thrown into the pool, since Misty only used Water types Leaf's choices were all too easy sending out Ivysaur and Pikachu onto the floats in front of her

"_Whoa this is new"_ Ivysaur commented as he staggered slightly on the float trying to keep himself centred so that he didn't capsize _"hey who's the smoking redhead? Is that the same Misty Leaf moans about in her sleep? Man our girl has some serious taste in celebrity crushes"_

"_What? I'm not hot enough for you now?" _Pikachu scoffed sarcastically taking her own time to check out Misty's naked body wonder just how she'd react to a few volts in her sweet spots

"_Don't worry babe, you're still the best I've had, Pokémon wise that is, Leaf has a damn tight ass"_ Ivysaur smirked back sneaking a vine out to give the Electric type as teasing spank whilst the announcer called the battle to begin

As Misty sent her Staryu forward into the water Leaf instructed Pikachu to go first prompting the Mouse to start hopping from float to float keeping her eyes on Staryus shadow as it passed through the water_, _the brunette could have simply ordered Pikachu to use Thundershock on the entire pool to defeat the Water type but that would have been too easy and greatly unfair also posing the risk of harming Ivysaur as well in collateral "use Quick Attack when it breaks the surface!" Leaf commanded and as soon as Staryu shot out of the water it was hit hard by Pikachus unmatched speedy charge sending it across the pool and back below the surface

Misty was honestly surprised as Leaf calmly deflected her Staryus attack as most trainers tended to panic once her Water type disappeared below the surface leaving it almost invisible until it was too late "use Recover then hit back with Water Gun!" the Gym leader ordered back prompting her Pokémon to fix the small dent Pikachu had made in its gem before jumping out of the water spraying the Electric type with a high pressure stream that cut through the float as Pikachu jumped out of the water

Jumping high into the air to match Staryus level a wicked grin laced Pikachus face before she fired a powerful Thunderbolt straight at the defenceless Star Pokémon sending it crashing against the wall unable to continue "great work Pikachu! Now we just have to deal with….where's the Starmie?" Leaf asked noticing the Water type was no longer by Misty's side and the Gym leader had a knowing smirk on her face

As Pikachu landed her float suddenly was carved in half as Starmie spun straight through it striking Pikachu hard in the face sending her flying, spinning on its axis Starmie then hovered after Pikachu not letting her land repeatedly hitting her with constant Rapid Spin attacks, hitting Pikachu high in the air again Starmie then shot up to hover over her hitting with a powerful Water Pulse attack sending her plunging into the water before resurfacing completely unconscious

"Damn that Starmie is strong" Leaf cursed recalling Pikachu to her ball "it's part Psychic type too so be careful Ivysaur" she warned as her Starter prepared himself to fight extending all six vines lashing them in the air in an attempt to intimidate the Starmie, his attempt soon failed though as the Starmie seemed completely unfazed moving to hover over him raining Swift attacks down on him

Lacking the ability to jump Ivysaur was forced to take the attacks trying to block them with his vines retaliating with a Stun Spore only just missing the Star Pokémon as it fired a Water Pulse at him hitting him square in the face, despite the attack barely damaging him its second effect soon kicked in making the Grass type stagger unable to see straight in his Confusion "snap out of it!" Leaf called out watching her Starter flail his vines about haphazardly even hitting himself in the face a couple of times

Misty let out a small titter as Ivysaur nearly staggered over the edge of his float, since Starmie had no offensive Psychic attacks and no Ice attacks to speak of she needed every advantage she could get over the Grass type "now get it into the water with Rapid Spin" she instructed prompting Starmie to spiral towards Ivysaur hitting him square between the eyes with enough force to send most Pokémon flying

Thanks to his extremely hard head though Ivysaur was able to take the brunt of the attack with ease as well as being knocked back to his senses by the hit grinned wickedly as he quickly wrapped his vines around Starmie before it could retreat, with the Water type in his tight grip Ivysaur extended his four other vines and began a brutal assault of Vine Whips on the defenceless Star Pokémon letting out his anger for the bout of Confusion he was forced to suffer

Beating the Starmie down until it could barely move Ivysaur then harshly threw it across the room causing it to hit the wall and slide down next to Staryu unable to continue battling, it took Leaf a couple of seconds to comprehend what had just happened before she starting jumping around like an excited child, in one day she got to meet her idol, touch her and now beat her in a battle, as she jumped around cheering her skirt fluttered up and down giving Misty a perfect view of what was underneath and she liked what she saw

As Leaf recalled Ivysaur to his ball she noticed Misty saunter her way towards her she tried her best not to stare at her breasts especially when they bounced with every step the Gym leader/porn star took "I can't believe I won" Leaf stated modestly losing all of her confidence again under Misty's gaze

"Don't be like that, you were honestly the best opponent I've had in months, no need to be modest about it" Misty smiled gently cupping Leaf's face rubbing her cheek slowly with her thumb making the brunette whimper slightly, licking her lips Misty then roughly grabbed Leaf by the hair knocking her hat to the ground making the brunette squeak before she crushed her mouth to hers swallowing the deep moan that escaped Leaf's lips

Immediately forgetting her feelings of insecurity Leaf returned Misty's kiss with hungry intensity grabbing at any part of the redhead she could reach whilst their tongues wrestled, she wanted to touch, kiss and lick every inch of her only letting go to step back and help Misty pull her top off to release her perky breasts "wait…what about…your Pokémon?" Leaf panted as Misty rolled her tongue down her front whilst pulling her mini skirt down her legs

"They're being taken care of" Misty responded as Leaf noticed the Gym assistants carefully carrying the two Water types away to be healed, with Leaf's concerns quelled Misty then started to lick long her legs pulling off her shoes and socks until the brunette was as naked as she was "there, you're nice and ready now, can I ask you a favour?" the redhead asked gently rubbing Leaf's cunt

"Anything, I'll do anything" Leaf panted in response biting her finger as Misty's fingers continued to rub her pussy

"Well the thing is that I have another scene to do in a couple of minutes and it's a girl short" Misty purred in Leaf's ear letting the brunettes lust clouded mind slowly figure out what she meant

"Y-you want…want me…a scene…with you?" Leaf stuttered as her mind went into full overload unable to comprehend what Misty was offering, smirking as Leaf's face when bright red Misty took her by the hand leading her across the room into a smaller one filled with the cameras and stage hands from earlier

Placing Leaf on the sofa in the middle of the room where the cameras were aimed Misty when over to the director to tell him that since Leaf 'had agreed' to star with her they could go ahead with the scene, returning to Leaf she sat down next to her starting to kiss along her face and neck "ready to become a star?" she asked smiling as she found a sweet spot on Leaf's throat making the brunette moan and go boneless

"I…I think…so" Leaf moaned in response "never thought I…would get to do this"

"Just relax and be natural, the cameras turn on in ten seconds, you're going to love this" Misty reassured her as the shutters for the windows began to close dimming the room leaving the large lights aimed at them as the only sources of illumination for them, as Misty had said after a few seconds the director called for the scene to start nearly making Leaf's heart stop before it began beating frantically

"Hello again my wonderful fans and audience" Misty addressed the cameras as she did with all of her porn scenes "today I have a very special guest with me, she's told me she's one of my biggest fans so I thought I'd repay her loyalty by letting her star with me for you all to enjoy, her name is Leaf and she is from…you actually never told me where you were from"

"Pallet Town, I'm from Pallet Town" Leaf responded after a deep breath starting to feel completely exhilarated especially after noticing the flashing sign that read 'live recording' meaning that possibly hundreds of people were watching her right now online "I've been a fan of Misty for over two years now and I currently own all of her DVD's, hopefully I'll own a copy of this one soon enough" she tittered before moaning as Misty cupped her breasts

"Look at these tits, I bet you guys at home want to just take your big throbbing cocks and fuck this firm tits until you cum all over her face" Misty breathed squeezing Leaf's tits hard "tell the viewer's how old you are"

"I'm sixteen, freshly sixteen; it was my birthday a month ago"

"So fresh and young, I bet you're a real sweet innocent little thing"

"No…I'm a slut and fucking proud of it" Leaf replied looking straight into the camera

"Good girl, now for the real surprise, we're not doing this scene alone" Misty smirked as four Pokeballs were tossed into camera shot releasing four Pokémon, Leaf gasped and her cunt started to ache as she was suddenly surrounded by a Blastoise, Poliwrath, Golduck and Vaporeon, all extremely powerful looking and undeniably male by the looks of their huge throbbing erections "since you're the special guest you get first pick of which cock you want first"

Starting to drool at the sight of her choices Leaf sound herself drawn to the Vaporeon ushering it to approach whilst the positioned herself upside down on the sofa with her head hanging over the edge, maybe it was the fact that it was an extremely rare Pokemox and a beautiful specimen of his kind but when he mounted her upside down head all she could focus on was how thick and delicious his wet cock was as it was roughly thrust into her slutty mouth, commenting on her good choice Misty took her place on her knees pressing her tits together around her Poliwraths cock whilst the Blastoise and Golduck waited their turns

As the Vaporeon fucked her face with the speed and grace of a galloping Rapidash Leaf's cunt was soon soaking wet and when she heard a camera zoom in she made the natural assumption it was aiming between her legs and spread them wide to give it the perfect cunt of her dripping teenage cunt, whilst one camera focused on Leaf another moved for a bird's eye view on Misty and Poliwraths cock pumping between her tits, looking up at the camera Misty licked her lips slowly starting to move her breasts along the Poliwraths dick "feels so fucking good"

When the Fighting types hands replaced hers Misty's moved hers back to her big ass starting to spank herself for the camera moaning in time to Leafs own moans and gags as Vaporeon increased his pace, starting to grow impatient the Blastoise and Golduck moved behind both Leaf and Misty with the Tortoise burying his tongue in the brunettes cunt making her scream around Vaporeons cock whilst the Golduck slid his moist cock into Misty's bubble ass making her cry out in ecstasy

Leaf's mind went near completely blank as her nerve endings were set ablaze with sensation, the Blastoises tongue was huge easily stretching her tiny cunt to its limits making her wonder just how he would fit his mammoth cock inside of her, that thought alone made her orgasm hard on Blastoises tongue whilst the taste of Vaporeons precum covered hers showing that the Eeveelution was going to cum soon, placing both hands on Vaporeons hips encouraging him to fuck her throat deeper Leaf sucked harder on his cock to speed up his release whilst Poliwrath came extremely hard all over Misty's face for the camera to see

With her face now completely coated with cum Misty dropped to her hands and knees starting to fuck Golducks cock back as he pounded her huge ass as hard as he could letting her tits bounce wildly for the camera, glancing over the redhead orgasmed hard as she watched the Vaporeon blow his load deep into Leafs throat to the point that his cum overflowed her mouth covering her face and hair "lucky bitch" she purred before giving into the ecstasy of Golducks cock pounding her insides letting her tongue hang out for the camera

After a few minutes both sluts changed positions making Blastoise and Golduck lay down on their backs so that they could ride them whist Poliwrath and Vaporeon were returned to their balls, Misty didn't even make Golduck pull out simply pivoting on his cock before starting to bounce her firm booty along his length, Leaf on the other hand had to take a few seconds to fully take the Blastoises massive shaft into her pussy, she reached half way down before having to stop from orgasming too hard, her groin was bulging out more than ever before and she could feel the tip at her womb even when there was several inches left to enter her "come on, you can take it" Misty panted reaching over to rub Leaf's clit

"He's too big!" Leaf cried out in response orgasming hard again as the redheaded whore pinched her clit hard, she felt like she was going to go mad from the pleasure if it kept going but luckily the orgasms she kept having made her wet enough for the rest of Blastoises cock to slide in prompting her to throw her head back in total nirvana suffering another crushing orgasm

Soon enough Golduck came hard inside and all over Misty's ass leaving her free to help Leaf ride Blastoises cock with everything she had gently rubbing the brunettes groin and stomach to ease the ache caused by the overstretching "he's throbbing so much, he's gonna cum!" Leaf cried out as the Tortoises thick precum started to fill her womb "it's so hot! It burns!"

"You're doing great, get ready, here he comes" Misty breathed in Leaf's ear fondling Blastoises balls until he came with a loud cry of his name flooding Leaf's cum with a powerful torrent of cum nearly destroying the sofa in the process as water shot out of his shoulder cannons mimicking his gushing cock, Leaf's eyes rolled back all the way as she lost herself in heaven feeling her cunt overflow with nearly a litre of cum "see I told you, he's not done yet though, I have an idea" Misty grinned wickedly as Leaf slowly fell off Blastoises cock

Several minutes and one scene transition later both sluts with positioned at either side of Blastoises cock with their cunts pressed hard to it making a tight wet seal before they started to pump their hips up and down to 'fuck' his length panting like bitches in heat, the Tortoise continuously groaned his name to show his approval shooting off the occasional blast of water from his cannons as his cock repeatedly throbbed between the two whores cunts

"Oh Arceus yes, feels so fucking good!" Leaf cried out bucking her hips as hard as she could as she balanced on her hands and toes

"I knew you'd love this" Misty moaned back looking at the cameras to lick her lips whilst her tits bounced in time to her bucking hips

Minutes passed as the two sluts worked Blastoise to another orgasm eventually moving from their cunts to their feet as their hips grew too tired feeling the Tortoises cock throb and swell under their toes "that's right big guy, cum for us, cum all over your whores" Misty encouraged pumping her feet faster and faster before Blastoise came again with a glorious roar of his name showering the both of them with his red hot seed covering them head to toe before he was recalled leaving the sluts panting on the floor

Deciding to finish the scene off with something special for Leaf Misty quietly called for a stage hand to get something for her whilst Leaf waited for the feeling to return to her limbs, panting for breath the brunette heard the cameras zoom in again as Misty crawled over to her "I just remembered I never gave you a Gym badge, you've earned it" the redhead smiled pressing the Cascade badge to a patch of cum on Leaf's breast as if she was pinning it to clothing

Gasping at the feeling of the cool metal on her skin Leaf grabbed Misty by her head pulling her into a heated kiss as the director called the scene to a close, the next hour after the cameras were packed away and the footage was sent off to be edited for DVD release was dedicated to Leaf and Misty licking each other clean of cum and orally pleasing each other over and over

"Well I have to say that was the best shoot I've ever done, I've starred with girls before but you were something else" Misty panted as she helped Leaf get dressed "is there any chance we could get you in for more scenes in the future?"

"Of course! Here's my number" Leaf responded excitedly giving Misty her phone number whilst the Gym leader stuck her badge to her bag next to Brocks one

"You've battled Brock? Next time you see him tell him to call me some time, I'm really missing that thick monster cock of his"

"I will, if he isn't busy shoving it down my throat that is" Leaf giggled kissing Misty one last kiss before heading out of the Gym to let Misty get on with whatever she had else to do that day, noticing how the sun was starting to set she decided to rent a room for the night before heading off to the next City in the morning, she had had what was possibly the greatest day of her life and greatly looked forward to dreaming about it all night long

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: well there you have it, the chapter you've all been waiting for, I just hope it was worth the wait ;)_


	9. Onward to Vermilion City

Pokémon Lust Green version chapter 9

Onward to Vermilion City

_Author's note: after the amazing response to Chapter 8 I'm actually worried that I might not be able to make the rest of the story as good as that single chapter_

_Oh well, only one way to find out :D_

"One million PokeYen for a fucking bike?!" Leaf exclaimed staring in shock at the overly large price tag

After paying Misty another visit to get a few of her things autographed Leaf was ready to move onto Vermilion City when she had noticed the small bike shop near the City's borders, deciding that riding a bike would be a much better method of transportation than walking she headed inside and quickly found her dream bike, it was a sleek in design and a deep red in colour quickly catching the young trainers eye, taking a test sit on it she found the seat fitting and comfortable on her bare groin and the handles felt like they were made to fit her hands compelling her to purchase it as soon as possible, that was until she noticed the unholy price tag

"It is our finest model miss" the store owner told her in an attempt to explain the extortionate price

"It's your only model" Leaf replied bluntly pointing out that every bike in the shop was the same make as the one she liked and on closer inspection all were the same price, the only thing that set them apart was their varying colour schemes

"Look miss, this is a small business and the demand for bikes isn't that high, I have to price my products accordingly to make sure that I can keep in business"

"But by making one sale it will make you a millionaire, have you even sold a single bike yet?" Leaf asked to which the store manager didn't respond "that's what I thought, I'm out of here, this is just bullshit" the brunette scoffed before storming out feeling borderline insulted by the store owners pathetic excuses for selling at almost illegal prices

Stepping out of the bike shop Leaf headed towards the path that headed south out of the City when she noticed a young female Trainer with a Slowbro in front of a small tree growing between two fences "come on please do something" the Trainer begged as the Slowbro faced away from her scratching its chin "just one little Psychic attack? Just to get rid of the tree, maybe a Water Gun to cut it down? WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" the Trainer ended up almost screaming whilst her voice was laced with more distress than anger

Compelled to see if she could help in some way Leaf made her way over to the Trainer and the disobedient Pokémon "is something wrong?" she asked as the Slowbro picked up a stick and started to draw in the dirt

"Oh it's nothing" the Trainer responded looking completely defeated and to the point of tears

"It doesn't look like nothing, it looks like your Slowbro here is having trouble with following instructions" Leaf responded making the Trainer sigh "I'm Leaf, what's your name?"

"Ellie" the Trainer responded "this is my Slowbro; well I'm not sure if I can even call him mine anymore, he hasn't listened to me in weeks"

Nodding as she listened to Ellie Leaf inspected the Slowbro for any signs of explanation for his disobedience, at first glance it was obvious that he was a very powerful specimen of his species even by size along as he stood a few inches taller than most Slowbros being taller than both Leaf and Ellie themselves and was several inches wider showing that with his bulk he could take more than a few hits "how long have you had him?" the brunette asked

"I've had him for years, ever since I fished him up as a Slowpoke" Ellie explained "he was fine all the way until I caught a Shellder and he evolved with it"

"Ok I think I might see your problem, how many Gym badges do you have?" Leaf asked to which Ellie explained that she had never even thought of taking on the Gym challenge "I see what's wrong then, you've trained your Slowbro up too high without growing with him, he sees you as still the little kid who caught him, you need to show him you're competent enough to keep up with his needs, do you battle with him often?"

"Not really, I used to spoil him with Rare Candies a lot; I guess they're what made him so strong" Ellie admitted "he's always just been more of a friend than a battler"

"I see" Leaf responded subtly checking Ellie out, for a girl who couldn't have been older than fourteen Ellie had quite a body on her with a perfect hour glass figure, curvy hips that complimented her reasonable bust and fairly large ass all fitted tightly in a form fitting dress "I have an idea, just bear with me" Leaf suggested taking Ellie by the shoulders walking her in front of her Slowbro "this is a long shot but…." she said trailing off as she suddenly pushed Ellie forward making the younger girl trip and fall tits first against Slowbros face, at first the Pokémon went rigid with surprise before slowly relaxing letting out a low purring sound which tickled Ellie's breasts "ok now try telling him to do something"

"Um….use Psychic on the tree" Ellie instructed to which Slowbro pointed at the aforementioned plant as one of his fingers glowed a faint pink uprooting the tree and throwing it aside whilst keeping his face buried in his trainers cleavage

"There we go, any male no matter how prideful will do anything once you shove your tits in his face, do that often enough and he'll be naturally obeying you in no time, do it topless and he'll be all yours in seconds" Leaf told her as she made her way through the gap Slowbro had made in the fence, as she walked away Ellie called to her thanking her for her help before letting out a loud yelp which Leaf guessed was caused by Slowbro sneaking his tongue out between his Trainers tits

When Leaf reached the southern border of the City she noticed that there was a fair slope down to the tunnel that led to the next route "could have really used that bike now, fucking cheapskate bike shop owner" the brunette grumbled as she started the descent down the slope, half away down it Leaf started to groan as her feet started to ache, despite the consistent stops and rests she had taken on her journey the long walk from Pallet Town had played hell on her feet making each step start to twinge and throb

Deciding some company would lift her spirits Leaf released Ivysaur from his balls so that he could walk with her, pleased to be out of the cramped container Ivysaur shook his head unsticking his ears from the sides of it before trotting along ahead of his Trainer taking in the scenery around him, the sight of her Starter lightening up a little helped lift Leaf's spirits but after a couple of minutes it wasn't enough to make her ignore her aching feet and after a few more steps she let out an audible groan of pain

Upon hearing his Trainers exclamation Ivysaur made his way back to her extending his six vines, before Leaf could question him on his intentions he gently wound the vines around Leaf's arms, legs and waist lifting her off of the ground holding her above his head as he started to head down the slope again, at first she was confused by the Grass types actions but the brunette quickly found herself flattered that he cared enough to carry her when she was tired relaxing in his vines hold, well until they started to molest her that is

Leaf let out a long low moan as Ivysaurs vines slid under her top and skirt starting to play with her breasts whilst gently caressing her cunt at the same time "oh Arceus yes" Leaf gasped as Ivysaurs vines twisted around her nipples before letting out a loud cry of pleasure as his lower vine slowly entered her pussy stimulating her from the inside making her squirm and writhe in her Pokémon's grasp

Grinning as he molested his Trainer Ivysaur carried her the rest of the way down the slope and into the tunnel entrance much to the shock and surprise of the young girl resting inside, ignoring the girl Ivysaur descended the stairs into the tunnel determined to find a nice quiet spot to put Leaf down, from her constant moans and gasps alongside her cunt clenching tight around his vines he got grown more aroused than he was comfortable with and desperately needed release, walking halfway down the tunnel Ivysaur gently settled Leaf down in front of him on her hands and knees using his front two vines to bind her wrists together, his second sent to hold her waist whilst his back set kept her pussy wet and stimulated as he mounted her

Leaf panted heavily as she felt her Starters weight on her lower body spreading her legs wide as his erection slid out of his sheath and poked at her tightest hole "fuck yes, right in my ass, give it to me" the brunette whore moaned pushing back as Ivysaur thrust his hips forward burying his cock in his Trainers tight ass making her scream her lungs out, her cry echoed along the long tunnel followed closely by her quick sharp panted of pleasure as her Starter started to use her like a personal fuck toy

The brunette's eyes rolled back as Ivysaurs vines continued to work her in all the right places making her scream shamelessly down the tunnel for anyone to hear "yes! Right there! Deeper! I want it deeper!" she cried out bucking back harder against her Starter making her ass bounce and clap against his underside

Growling with lust Ivysaur took hold of Leaf's top with his front two vines and with a sharp twist torn it clean open freeing his Trainers tits, gasping as her favourite top was ripped to shreds leaving her completely topless and her tits bouncing wildly Leaf would have normally bitch slapped the one who had ruined her clothing but at that moment it only turned her on more amplifying her screams as hot precum started to pour from Ivysaurs cock

Leaf continued to scream and pant sluttily as people started to bike through the tunnel some just rushing right passed her whilst some stopped to watch and sometimes even take pictures before heading off again, ignoring her pseudo audience Leaf continued to just focus on Ivysaurs thick cock pounding her ass and how his vines were bringing her to the brink of the strongest orgasm she had had in hours "oh Arceus I'm cumming!" the brunette screamed out seizing up as her body exploded in orgasm, losing the strength in her arms her face and chest hit the floor hard but thankfully her orgasm numbed the blow allowing her to still enjoy every second of it

Seconds later the sluts orgasm started anew when she felt Ivysaur blow his hot load straight into her ass making her keen loudly in bliss, it took Ivysaur a couple of minutes to finish his climax before he finally pulled out of Leaf's ass retracting his vines to give the brunette free movement again "I really liked that top" Leaf whined as she noticed the remains of it on the tunnel floor "Vermilion better have a good clothing store, oh well there's no use in just going topless so I might as well go all out" she added with a dirty smile sliding her mini skirt down her legs leaving her cunt and ass bare to the world before ridding herself of her shoes and socks

Placing her clothing in her bag Leaf decided to keep her hat on as she felt strangely naked without it even when the rest of her body was completely bare to the world, ushering Ivysaur to her heels Leaf continued the rest of the walk down the tunnel feeling rejuvenated from the rough treatment her Starter had given her, upon exiting the tunnel onto Route 6 Leaf let out a sigh of contentment from the cool breeze caressing her naked body before returning Ivysaur to his ball to swap him for Spearow feeling that she hadn't spent as much time with the Bird as she had with her other Pokémon

Upon release Spearow took his seat on Leaf's shoulder showing no surprise to her nudity whilst taking internal enjoyment from the looks of shock and lust his Trainer started to get from the other young Trainers that inhabited the Route, the first Trainer they approached was a young Bug Catcher which Spearow quickly dealt with as the young boy was too busy staring at Leaf's tits to pay attention to the battle, it was times like that that Spearow felt slightly guilty for the Caterpies, Weedles and Metapods that he sent flying without a challenge but it was easy experience and that was something he couldn't pass up

After Leaf collected her winnings she decided to stop for a few minutes to admire the scenery letting Spearow fly off to do his own thing which was mainly scrap with wild Pokémon, using her bag as a pillow Leaf reclined back on the grass giggling as it tickled her bare skin spreading her legs slightly so that she could enjoy the breeze against her pussy, tipping her hat down to shield her eyes from the sun Leaf began to hear a couple of voices talking quietly along with footsteps approaching her prompting her to lift her hat back up finding two young teenagers stood in front of her "can I help you?" she asked taking in the pairs appearance, both couldn't have been more than fourteen years of age, both had short black hair and wore the attire of what Leaf had come to affectionately call 'Picnickers' and 'Campers'

"See? She doesn't want to be bothered, let's just go" the young boy said sounding more like an excuse than a complaint turning around to walk away when his female companion grabbed his wrist to drag him back

"You don't know that, it's worth asking" the girl scolded him before turning back to Leaf "excuse me, you're Leaf right? From Pallet Town?"

"Yes I am, why do you ask?" Leaf responded curious as to how they knew both her name and where she was from

"We saw your movie and were hoping to get your autograph" the girl explained blushing wildly as her eyes explored the brunette's naked body

"My movie?" Leaf pondered before realizing what the girl meant "that's out already?!"

"Uh huh" the girl replied reaching into her satchel bag to pull out a DVD case "they couldn't get a picture of you for the cover so a lot of people thought it was just Misty performing again, when you came on screen though it made a lot of people very happy" she explained blushing brighter as she remembered watching Leaf's scene for the first time…..then another twenty times the night she bought the DVD "so could you autograph it for us please?"

"Yeah sure, got a pen?" Leaf replied warmly sitting up on her knees taking the DVD from the girl whilst the boy gave her a pen "who am I making this out to?"

"I'm Nancy and this is Ricky" Nancy responded linking arms with Ricky "he bought me your movie for our one year anniversary"

"You bought your girlfriend porn as an anniversary present and she liked it? She's a keeper Ricky" Leaf tittered as she started to sign the DVD case "thanks for watching, I hope Ricky got serious head for this, lots of love, Leaf xxx" the brunette muttered as she finished signing the case handing it back noticing the bulge in Ricky's shorts "well someone's happy and I don't think it's because of the signature"

Blushing wildly Ricky started apologizing profusely covering his groin the best he could "you're apologizing to a girl who starred in a porno for getting a boner? That doesn't even make sense" the brunette tittered before noticing Nancy was showing similar signs of arousal blushing as bright as her boyfriend whilst pressing her thighs together, plus the fact that neither of them could take their eyes off of her tits was another major give away

A light bulb turned on inside Leaf's head as a perverted idea graced her equally filthy mind "since you two are such good fans of mine why don't I give you two a little more than an autograph?" the brunette purred sneaking her fingers into the hem of Ricky's shorts before he could react "wanna see your boyfriend get his dick sucked by an amateur porn star?" she asked as Ricky stood rigid with shock, thankfully instead of rejecting the idea like Leaf secretly feared Nancy let out a soft whimpering noise nodding her head profusely as a damp spot started to form on her short shorts

Licking her lips sultrily Leaf quickly yanked Ricky's shorts down to find that he was going commando, for his height and age he was surprisingly packing standing at just over six inches at full erection making Leaf's mouth water at the sight, settling down until her face was perfectly level with Ricky's groin the brunette took hold of his waist and almost roughly pulled him to her as she moved her head forward swallowing his cock all the way to the base, as his cock disappeared down Leaf's throat Ricky let out a choked gasp of pleasure grapping the sluts hair by impulse making her purr deeply around his dick

Watching her boyfriend's dick repeatedly disappear passed Leaf's luscious lips Nancy quickly felt her clothes become stifling and clingy pulling at her top and throwing it aside to free her tiny breasts and letting her hat fall to the dirt before pushing her shorts down leaving her in just her shoes as she knelt down to enjoy the show, tightening his grip on Leaf's hair Ricky struggled to remain upright as his knees soon started to shake violently from the overwhelming pleasure Leaf was giving him, seeming to notice this Leaf's hands moved down to cup the back of his knees holding them steady as her head bobbed wildly along his cock making her hair fly everywhere

After a while Leaf pulled Ricky's cock out of her mouth and started nuzzling it lovingly slapping it against her face to wet her skin with her own drool moaning like a bitch in heat, as she snaked her tongue out to lap at his balls a camera flash went off drawing Leaf's attention turning to Nancy finding her meekly holding the aforementioned camera "this is…ok right?" she asked her voice wavering slightly scared of Leaf's reaction

Leaf just giggled at her question telling her that she could take as many pictures as she wanted before returning to her work sucking both of Ricky's balls into her mouth hard, elated by the slut's response Nancy started to take pictures like a woman possessed capturing every pornographic moment on film letting her pussy drip onto the grass beneath her

Feeling Ricky's grip tighten even more on her hair Leaf pulled away leaving long strings of saliva connecting her lips to his cock "you taste so fucking good, you haven't washed in a couple of days have you? You taste so salty" Leaf moaned leaning down to suck hard on his balls again "you want to face fuck me don't you? To just mount my head and use my mouth like it was a dirty cunt? I want it so bad" she breathed making Ricky almost cum then and there

As Nancy continued to take pictures Leaf laid down on the grass pulling Ricky down with her moving him into the sixty nine position and letting him lay down on her body taking his cock back into her mouth, the moment his balls touched Leaf's nose Ricky started thrusting hard pounding into the sluts mouth making her gag lightly with every erratic thrust, wanting to get a better angle Nancy crawled over to get between Leaf's legs taking several pictures of her dripping wet cunt before her own lust began to get the better of her

Reaching over to her bag she pulled out a small tripod setting it up with the camera setting it to take a picture every five seconds before darting back between Leaf's legs, placing her hands on Leaf's thighs Nancy watched her boyfriend's face contort in sheer pleasure as his cock pounded the brunette's wet hot mouth making the younger girl lick her lips at the sight, as the camera continued taking pictures Nancy leaned in to kiss Ricky hard for a few seconds before moving lower to drive her tongue as deep as she could into Leaf's sweet pussy

Leaf let out a loud yelp around Ricky's cock from the feeling of Nancy's cock in her cunt gagging hard as the boys dick delved deeper down her throat stretching her windpipe, the taste of precum soon filled her mouth and throat pushing the brunette to the very brink of orgasm before she was thrown off when Nancy bit down on her clit, screaming louder around Ricky's cock Leaf orgasmed hard soaking Nancy's face with her release whilst the vibration of her cry made the young boy cum hard straight down her throat gagging her with his hot thick cum

As he came Ricky continued to thrust hard down Leaf's throat watching his girlfriend eat the brunette slut out like it was her last meal, gulping down everything the boy gave her Leaf continued to suck at his cock until it went soft in her mouth and Ricky rolled off of her, sitting back panting for breath after his powerful release Ricky watched Nancy finger herself into a strong orgasm of her own pulling away from Leaf's cunt to scream in pleasure soaking her fingers and the grass under her

Licking her lips clean of the remainders of Ricky's cum Leaf sat up to find both teenagers almost at the point of passing out next to her, smiling at what she deemed a job well done she noticed the camera still taking pictures and posed for a few more to surprise her young fans before turning the camera off, leaving Ricky and Nancy to rest Leaf collected her hat and bag just in time for Spearow to return clutching a large wad of cash in his talons, since he had seen his Trainer doing her thing with the two teenagers the Bird had decided to see what the other Trainers on the Route had to offer and had whilst he destroyed the remaining Bug Catcher the Camper and Picnicker provided him a fairly worthwhile challenge

Happily accepting the money from Spearow Leaf patted his head to thank him before recalling him to his ball and continuing on her way down the Route, after another fifteen minutes of walking Leaf finally reached Vermilion City instantly loving the strong rush of ocean air that attacked her senses the moment she stepped into the border, her nipples hardened instantly as the air made her skin break out in goosebumps and despite being perfectly happy to have remained naked throughout her visit to the City Leaf quickly found a clothes shop which luckily stocked the very same top Ivysaur had ruined earlier

After purchasing her new top along with several others as back up and finding that the citizens of Vermilion were as open minded with nudity as her Leaf set off to find the Vermilion Gym, since the City was on a port Leaf guessed that the Gym would be near the shore heading in the direction of the ocean when she noticed a colourful building on the corner of the street "Pokémon Fan Club? Sounds interesting, might as well check it out, I have all day to find the Gym" Leaf told herself eagerly heading inside

As expected of a Pokémon Fan Club the building was filled with Pokémon and people tending to them as if they were their children, smiling at the heart warming environment Leaf ventured further into the building until she found an old man sitting behind a large desk "why hello there young miss" he greeted her when he caught sight of her ushering her to come closer "I don't believe I've seen you around here before, are you a new member of my little club?"

"Oh no I just wandered in, I was curious about this place" Leaf replied sitting down on the chair in front of the club owner's desk "so you set up this place just for fans of Pokémon?"

"Why of course, Pokémon are majestic and wonderful creatures that deserve every ounce of love and respect that we can give, take my Rapidash for instance, so wondrous, warm, calm, gentle, powerful…majestic…wonderful….zzzzzzzzzzzzzz" the club owner droned before slumping forward snoring loudly making Leaf jump

"Umm, are you ok?" she asked gently shaking the man's shoulder "fuck I think I broke him"

"Oh don't worry about that, Grandpa does that all the time" a voice spoke from the doorway prompting Leaf to turn around finding a young girl standing behind her "he doesn't really get to talk much anymore since everyone is tired of hearing about his Rapidash over and over, you probably just made him happier than he has been in weeks"

"I did?" Leaf replied puzzled as she was barely there for a minute beforehand

"Yeah you did, here, here's something as thanks for listening to him, I never really go anywhere so I have no use for it" the girl responded pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket handing it to Leaf

"Cerulean City Bike Shop voucher, good for one free bike" Leaf read the writing on the paper out loud before a wicked grin laced her features

(Back in Cerulean City)

The bike shop owner yawned loudly as he checked the clock finding it to be nearly closing time for another day without a single customer, sighing he went to reach for the keys to lock up when the door suddenly slammed open and Leaf marched in "back I see, did you manage to get enough money?" the owner asked in a taunting tone before jumping as Leaf slammed the voucher onto the counter in front of him

"I'll take the red one" Leaf asserted with a cheeky victorious grin on her face as the owner continued to stare in shock at the voucher

After a few seconds though he reluctantly reached into a drawer and pulled out the keys to the bikes lock "take it and never come back" he told her in a defeated manner looking like he was on the verge of tears

"Trust me, I never intend to" Leaf retorted snatching the keys before hurrying to the bike to unlock it from its display stand, sitting on her new 'steed' Leaf flipped the shop owner off before darting out of the open door leaving tires marks on the freshly polished floor laughing all the way back down to the tunnel to Vermilion City

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: well…..this was a filler chapter that got way out of hand XP_

_I only intended this to be 2000+ words and only have the Ivysaur sex scene but when I got to Ricky and Nancy my perverted mind when into overdrive, anyway I hope you enjoyed it and that the next chapter will be as good as a certain fan of mine is expecting ;)_


	10. Healing old scars

Pokémon Lust Green version chapter 10

Healing old scars

_Author's note: ok I normally like to wait at least a week before starting work on the next chapter but with this one I have a serious deadline of two days, it'll be worth it though as long as the certain fan I'm dedicating this two enjoys it_

_So let's get started_

The trip back to Vermilion City flew by as Leaf shot down Route 6 on her new bike loving the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair and under her skirt caressing her bare pussy, waving to Ricky and Nancy as she went passed Leaf soon reached the City again intent on finding the Gym this time

That was until she saw the huge structure of the SS Anne in the City docks remembering that Bill had given her his ticket "I guess the Gym could wait a little longer" she told herself biking up to the entrance of the docks dismounting her bike and utilizing what had to be her favourite feature on it, pressing a button between the handlebars the bike fully collapsed and compressed in on itself until it was the perfect size to fit in her bag and thanks to how lightweight it was she could barely feel its weight in there

Flashing her ticket to the guard at the gate Leaf couldn't help but smile broadly as she was let through onto the small dock that led to the huge cruise liner, the boat was at least three storeys tall and was large enough to hold at least a thousand people and still have room for more, the cruises main attraction though was that it catered solely to adult entertainment and pleasures, the ship was basically a floating burlesque house/strip joint/brothel all in one and it only came to dock in Kanto once a year making its appearance a very special occasion

Stepping onto the ship Leaf immediately felt like a kid in a candy store as she took in what was around her, soothing but strangely exciting music played in the background through speakers set up along the top of the walls, topless and even a few completely nude waitresses walked up and down the corridors handing out drinks to passengers letting out excited yelps and moans when they received firm spanks as payment and even over the music and the bustling sounds of the other passengers walking up and down the corridors Leaf could hear the tell-tale sound of people fucking in the cabin rooms just across from the boats entrance

As Leaf started to walk down the corridor a topless woman stopped her asking to see her ticket, confused as her ticket had already been checked Leaf complied handing it over "ah you're guest 125, your cabin is the last one on the right of this corridor" the woman told her handing her ticket back "I hope you have a wonderful stay with us"

Relieved that she wasn't going to be thrown off of the ship Leaf thanked the woman before heading towards her assigned cabin to relax, whilst she wanted to take in everything the SS Anne had to offer she hadn't showered in the last couple of days and she was starting to feel it, entering her cabin room she was happy to find it both fairly spacious and cosy at the same time, it was set out in a minimalistic style with just a desk and chair, fairly new TV but not of the same standard as the Pokémon Centers, a large double bed and a door which led to an on suite bathroom

Wanting to get in the shower as quick as possible Leaf started stripping before her door even closed giving several other passengers a nice view of her tight teen ass before she headed to the bathroom leaving her cabin door unlocked, if someone broke in she could just order Ivysaur to see them out, stepping into the bathroom Leaf let her hat fall to the floor hopping into the shower letting out a loud moan as hot water quickly cascaded over her young tight body

Running her fingers through her hair Leaf stopped when she heard muffled noises from the cabin next to hers through the thin walls, pressing her ear to the wall the brunette gasped as she heard clothing being torn followed by the noise of someone being shoved against the shower wall in a primal fashion, the first thought that came to her head was that maybe someone was getting assault before that idea was laid to rest when loud pants and moans began to echo through the wall

Leaf smiled dirtily as she continued to listen in wondering what the people looked like as they fucked less than a foot away from her, keeping her ear to the wall the brunette ran a hand down her body starting to rub her moistening pussy biting her lip to supress her moan of pleasure, her attempts of muffling herself didn't last long though as soon she had her back to the wall rubbing against it as if she was giving someone a lap dance whilst she pumped two fingers faster and hard into her needy cunt moaning and panting like a bitch in heat and it didn't take long before she was orgasming hard screaming at the top of her lungs at the exact same time as the couple in the next room

Finishing up her shower Leaf took her time getting dry enjoying the sounds of the couple on the other side of the wall going through round two then three then four "that is one lucky bitch" Leaf commented as she heard the sluts muffled screams of ecstasy for the fiftieth time that hour, when she was fully dried and groomed Leaf headed to where she had dumped her bag to find something to wear, since nudity was allowed on the boat she had the urge to just walk around completely naked but was also in the mood to be a tease

"Ah perfect" the slut smiled as she pulled out an extremely tiny string bikini she had bought when she purchased her new tops, the light green swimwear looked more like pieces of string than actual clothing and only served to cover her nipples, slit and clit…almost, donning the almost non-existent clothing Leaf stopped to admire herself in the wall mirror loving how the tight material almost made her tits stick out more despite the fact that it didn't even cover them, she also loved how the 'thong' part of the swimsuit gave her a borderline wedgie keeping her cunt and clit stimulated with every step "now to see what this place really has to offer" she grinned wickedly deciding to leave her Pokémon in the room to rest locking the door behind her

Heading down the corridor enjoying the many lustful looks she received from the other passengers Leaf decided to head to the bar area knowing that whilst she was too young to buy alcohol there would still be something for her to do there, entering the bar she found it bustling with activity as she expected, passengers drinking heartily and enjoying the nude waitresses and dancers whilst some made use of the several slot machines dotted around the large room _"damn, should have brought some money with me, I could have won big on one of those machines"_ she mentally scolded herself before heading to the bar counter hoping to flirt her way into some free soft drinks

When she reached the counter though she noticed a young man sitting at the end of the counter on his own who seemed to strangely draw her in, he was of average height with a slightly larger than average build hinting to an active lifestyle, he had short shaggy black hair and was wearing a tattered vest and pants combo which seemed the be the national uniform of Sailors in Kanto, the one feature that caught her attention the most was the fact that he was covered in scars, some deep red and angry whilst others seemed much older and fainter, feeling compelled to approach him Leaf took a seat next to the scarred man "hey there handsome" she greeted sultrily leaning on the counter in a manner to helped push her chest out

To her immense surprise the man borderline ignored her glancing in her direction for a mere second before resuming staring at his drink, momentarily annoyed by his cold response Leaf decided to brush it off rubbing her thigh along his in a seductive manner "you here by yourself?"

"Yeah what of it?" the man responded in a low almost grated voice that sent a shiver straight up Leaf's spine

"A handsome man like you shouldn't be drinking alone" Leaf told him keeping her flirtatious tone going reaching forward to place her hand on his only for him to quickly pull away

"Look I know why you're here so call me a freak and get it over with" the man suddenly snapped turning to glare at her causing Leaf to gasp when she fully caught sight of his eyes, deep icy blue with deep black rings around the iris's

"Freak? How are you a freak?"

"Just look at me, I'm like a walking war wound, people look at me and either back off in disgust or laugh in contempt" he explained with a hard glare only to be surprised by Leaf who just continued to look at him in confusion "you….honestly didn't come over there to insult me?"

"Of course not, why would I do that to a total stranger?"

Sighing deeply the man held out his hand for Leaf to shake "sorry about that, my name's Joma, you could say I'm not used to tolerant people"

"I'm Leaf" the brunette responded taking Joma's hand and gasping when she found it as rough and coarse as sandpaper "I still don't get why people are so 'intolerant' of you, as few scars aren't ugly"

"You really think that?"

"Yeah, in fact to me scars are one of the sexiest things ever" the brunette purred running her finger along a particularly long scar that ran from Joma's shoulder to his elbow shuddering at the feel of it "so how did you get these anyway?"

"Well if someone ever tells you it's impossible to catch a Sharpedo without Pokémon and with your bare hands they're only half right, it was attacking my boat and none of my Pokémon at the time could attack it because of its Dark typing so I took care of it myself, it took me over an hour to drag the thing to shore and I nearly died of exhaustion and blood loss right then and there"

"You fought a Sharpedo with your bare hands?!" Leaf gasped amazed as she had only heard tales about the Shark Pokémon and those stories rarely had a happy ending "so did you catch it?"

Nodding Joma reached to his belt picking out a Pokeball with a skull and cross bones drawn onto it "this cold son of a bitch has been nothing but trouble since I caught him but I'll be damned if I ever release him, not after what I went through to catch him in the first place" he explained as Leaf stared marvelling at the Pokeball

"So what other Pokémon do you have?"

"On me I only have my Sharpedo and my Gardevoir; I have a Lucario currently in the Day Care in Sinnoh though, this is the first time I've come to dock in over a month so my Gardevoir has been my only female company in weeks"

Leaf bit her lip as she listened to Joma talk about his boat and his life off shore, her perverted mind traveling to thoughts of what Joma probably got up to with his Gardevoir since she was his only female company AKA method of release, whilst she had never laid eyes on a Gardevoir herself she had heard of their serene beauty which was a factor even if they were male and the thought of Joma, one of the hottest guys she had ever met in her own opinion, fucking one of the world's most beautiful Pokémon soon had her legs shaking and her groin aching with need

Pushing her chest out further letting the straps that covered her nipples slip loose Leaf ran her leg along Joma's again placing a soft hand on his arm "wanna take this somewhere else? My cabin rooms just down the hall, you can tell me all about yourself there" she purred licking her lips sultrily making it obvious she had no intention of keeping the conversation going

"Thanks but no thanks" Joma declined politely pulling his arm away

"What?" Leaf blinked a couple of times confused as to how to react to the first total rejection she had suffered in her life

"Look, it's obvious you enjoy sex, hell I enjoy getting my rocks off every now and then but I'm not the kind of guy to just jump into bed with a girl I met five minutes ago, I'm sorry" Joma apologized turning back to his drink expecting Leaf to slap him and storm off in a huff

"Then let's get to know each other a little more" Leaf suggested not ready to let such a man get away from her so easily "this ship has several restaurants, let's go grab a bite to eat and learn a bit more about each other"

"Are you….asking me on a date?" Joma questioned with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah I am, so what do you say?"

Pausing for a moment Joma weighed up his options, if had been months since someone had said a single kind word to him and despite her obviously liberal attitude to sex Leaf seemed to be a nice girl who he wouldn't mind knowing a little better "oh what the hell, it's better than sitting in my cabin alone all night, let's say the restaurant on the second floor in an hour?" he suggested to which Leaf readily agreed giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading off to her cabin to get ready, downing the rest of his drink Joma paid his bill and got up to head to his own cabin trying his best to ignore the Butterfrees going crazy in his stomach

(In Joma's cabin)

"No….no...no….come on I've got to have something reasonably nice to wear" Joma growled as he raked through his suitcase pulling out tons of casual shirts trying to find at least one formal one

"_Do you need help master?"_ he heard his Gardevoirs voice sound in his head turning to find her standing in the bathroom doorway drying herself off from her bath

"No, no I'm just trying to find something to wear; I got asked out when I was at the bar"

"_The little brunette girl? She seems nice" _Gardevoir commented reading her Trainers memories to ascertain Leaf's name and appearance _"she really looks nice, I hope you have fun with her tonight master, you really need some human pussy to use"_

"When did you turn into such a pervert?" Joma sighed as he gave up his search and sat on his bed rubbing his temples "you were all sweet and innocent as a Ralts but the moment you became a Kirlia you could never leave me or anything else alone"

"_It's because sex is fun master" _Gardevoir tittered walking to her Trainers suitcase sorting through his clothes _"I always thought these looked amazing on you"_ she said levitating a leather jacket, ripped pair of jeans and a pair of heavy steel toe capped boots in front of him

"The place I'm taking her is a little more high classed even for the rest of the ship but if they're the best I have they'll have to do" Joma sighed stripping down to get change

Licking her lips as she admired her Trainers body Gardevoir suddenly remembered something she had received the last time she had stayed in a Day Care Center _"here master, you should wear this"_ she suggested bringing a small bag that Joma carried around for her to her hands pulling out a small spray bottle

"What is it?" Joma asked as he pulled on the jeans

"_What is it that humans call it? Cologne?"_ Gardevoir replied masking her lie as she floated over spraying the bottles contents around Joma's throat and chest _"I picked it up the last time we were onshore, it's very popular with human girls"_

At first he was a little wary as he never really wore cologne but when he found the smell sweet and tolerable he decided to go with his Pokémon's advice, donning the jacket and boots Joma told Gardevoir not to wait up and not to eat too much from the snack bar as he headed out of the cabin towards the restaurant

Little did he know that the cologne was in fact Furret pheromones extracted at the very height of their breeding season making the concoction extremely potent and powerful, tittering wickedly as she watched her master walk off into what she expected to become the hottest night of his life Gardevoir relaxed back on his bed turning on the TV to enjoy the adult entertainment it provided

(In Leaf's cabin)

"Come on….come on" Leaf muttered staring at her phone as the minutes of the hour she had to prepare ticked down, as soon as she had reached her cabin she was messaging her mother telling her that she needed a dress for a date pronto, something nice but also showed she was more than available, that had been forty minutes earlier and she was still awaiting her mother's response "please message back"

Seconds later the brunette jumped as her phone suddenly vibrated _"hope this suffices ;) xxx"_ she muttered reading the text out loud before the sound of something teleporting made her turn around, sat on the bed was her mother's Abra holding a small parcel "oh you little life saver!" she fawned pulling the little Psychic type into a tight hug burying his head in her tits "if I had time I'd thank you properly but I really have to get ready and go, next time I visit home though I'm giving you the best head you've ever received and that's a promise" Leaf smiled scratching behind the Pokémon's ears before it disappeared from sight, Leaf had always thought about catching and training an Abra but unfortunately Blue had one and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of believing she was copying him

Opening the parcel Leaf let out a happy squeal as she held up a sleek black dress just how she had described in her message, rushing to try it on she found it both form fitting and comfortable, like her bikini top the dress kept most of her tits on display only covering her nipples and the leg partings of it were so high it was painfully obvious that she wasn't wearing underwear "absolutely perfect, I am going to get some cock tonight" the slut purred giving herself a solid spank loving how her dress moved with her ass as it bounced from the hit

Looking back into the parcel Leaf gave a soft moan as she found a pair of sleek black silk stockings that felt heavenly as she slid them onto her feet and legs, last but not least in the parcel was a pair of black 'fuck me' five inch high heels that felt like they were made for Leaf's feet, stopping to admire herself one last time Leaf quickly headed out of the cabin to the restaurant Joma had suggested

When she reached the restaurant she found Joma already waiting for her having found a booth for them near the corner of the room so that they could have some semblance of privacy, when they caught sight of each other they both had to do a double take almost not recognizing each other, to Joma Leaf looked like she had just walked straight off of a red carpet whilst Joma looked like sixty's movie bad boy that would treat her bad in all the right ways "hey handsome" Leaf purred sitting across from him noticing that he had already bought a glass of wine for them each "fancy, you really know how to treat a lady" she tittered taking a sip of the wine

"Well if anyone asks you're eighteen" Joma replied with a quirked lip taking a sip from his glass

"How do you know I'm not eighteen?"

"I'm pretty good at guessing ages, sixteen right?"

"Yup" Leaf tittered setting her glass down "ever had jailbait pussy before? A guy your age must have had at least a few teenagers worship his cock in the past"

"Can't say I have" Joma responded "and I'm nineteen before you ask"

"Well that might change tonight" the brunette breathed giving Joma a flirty wink as the waiter came to take their orders, not being one for eating meat Leaf simply ordered a light salad and some soup whilst Joma went with a hearty broth, ever the gentleman Joma offered to pay to which Leaf refused "it's only fair if I pay my share" she stated reaching for her missing bag "fuck I left my purse in my cabin, I'll be right back"

"Sit down, I'm paying, if you don't like it then tough" Joma asserted prompting Leaf to sit back down

"Ooh, a gentleman and bossy, I like it" the brunette purred sliding her feet out of her heels and running them along Joma's legs until they came to rest on his thighs, thankfully he made no complaint towards her advance instead he reached down and started to give her a foot rub making her gasp and moan loudly as his strong rough hands caressed her soles and cracked her toes

Shortly afterwards their food arrived and they soon delved into deep conversation about their home life, things they had done in the past and their plans for the future, as she ate Leaf noticed a sweet smell coming from Joma's direction guessing he had put on some aftershave or cologne, either way she liked it and the warm feeling it left in her head and in her groin, moving her feet up higher Leaf soon found Joma's groin biting her lip as she found his pants already tenting starting to slowly rub his bulge with her feet

Gripping his utensils harder Joma resisted the urge to groan out loud as Leaf started to give him a footjob through his pants, normally he would have pushed her away by now but something was stopping him, he was starting to feel extremely light headed and with every second that passed Leaf looked more and more irresistible especially when she 'accidently' caused one of her shoulder straps to fall down making one of her tits slip completely free bouncing in his plain view before she corrected her clothing a lot slower than what was socially acceptable

Jerking as Leaf's toes worked his jeans button open Joma dropped his fork bending under the table to get it, once he was under there though Leaf moved her feet away and spread her legs wide giving him the perfect view of her tight pristine jailbait cunt, when Joma collected his fork and sat back up Leaf gave him the sluttiest smile she could running her tongue along the length of her knifes flat edge and when she did she could literally see Joma's self-control snap

Standing up Joma grabbed Leaf roughly by her arm yanking her up and shoving his tongue down her throat to muffle her startled yelp, feeling his sandpaper rough lips crushing hers Leaf swooned completely prompting Joma to hold her up placing several PokeYen notes on the table to pay for their meal as well as a hefty tip before borderline dragging Leaf out of the restaurant towards his cabin whilst she clung to him

The journey back to his cabin took only a few minutes but felt like forever as the two teenagers body were quickly overcome with lust physically overheating as they reached Joma's door, after several fumbled attempts to unlock it which Leaf did not make easy by pressing herself between him and the door lifting her dress to grind her bare ass against his bulging groin Joma finally got the door open promptly throwing Leaf into the room

With an excited yelp Leaf landed face first on the bed spreading her legs wide as she looked back over her shoulder watching Joma kick his door shut and undo the rest of his pants, kicking his boots off and letting his jacket and pants hit the floor Joma advanced on Leaf nearly tearing her dress off as he pulled her to him forcing his thick erection into her waiting cunt, the scream Leaf let out from the brutal penetration was enough to shake the thin plaster of the walls as she wailed in absolute bliss

Clutching at the bed sheets Leaf braced herself as Joma grabbed a rough handful of her hair and started pounding into her as hard as he possibly could, no longer able to restrain himself he was going to take every pent up feeling of loneliness and rejection and drive them deep into Leaf's slutty holes until she was unable to walk for days, growling and snarling ferally Joma grabbed hold of one of Leaf's legs keeping her crushed under him as his cock abused her wet needy cunt

Leaf's eyes rolled back as she felt her insides being plundered harder than ever before, like Joma's hands the skin on his cock was as rough as sandpaper from years of working on a boat and the scars covering his body kept her outside stimulated almost as much as her insides "fuck! Oh Arceus use me! Use my fucking cunt!" the slut begged before screaming her lungs out again as Joma bit down hard on the back of her neck further strengthening his hold on her

As Joma's cock continued to hammer into her womb her heels quickly fell off snapping as they hit the floor hard but Leaf couldn't care less, Joma had her full permission to completely destroy her clothing as long as his heavenly cock remained inside of her one way or another, biting her knuckles hard Leaf muffled her loud scream of pleasure as her first crushing orgasm crashed through her making her cunt clench extremely tight around Joma's cock in turn making him bite her neck harder before I roughly pulled out of her

Just as Leaf was about to protest the sudden lack of cock Joma roughly flipped her onto her back and slammed his dick back into her aching pussy resuming his brutal pace now able to enjoy the pained expression of absolute bliss on Leaf's face, tearing at her dress he freed her breasts letting them bounce wildly as his hot precum started to fill her little womb, orgasming over and over Leaf let herself go completely limp becoming nothing but a fuck doll for Joma to take out years of frustration on "so damn tight…gonna cum" Joma growled feeling his stomach tie in a tight knot and his cock swell to almost painful levels

"Cum inside me! I want it!" Leaf begged shamelessly before leaning up to kiss Joma hard wrestling tongues with him as his cock erupted inside of her, breaking the kiss Leaf threw her head back wailing in ecstasy as Joma let out what could only be called an all-out roar as he felt every negative feeling drain from his body

Leaf's head swam and she saw stars as Joma's release went on for nearly five whole minutes and when he finally pulled out his cum leaked out of her pussy no matter how hard she clenched to try and keep it all in, even though she felt near completely boneless Leaf found the energy to roll Joma over and move down his body intent on giving him the cock sucking of a life time, when her face reached Joma's cock Leaf lovingly inhaled the deep heavy musk of it before slowly running her tongue from his large balls to the tip of his dick orgasming again the combined flavours of his skin, cum and her own releases that covered it

Giving Joma's cock another slow loving lick Leaf only then noticed the bathroom door open by a crack and the obvious shadow of someone behind it watching them, realizing that they had had a voyeur throughout their intense fuck session Leaf orgasmed again before slowly standing on shaky legs making her way to the bathroom opening the door "hello beautiful" Leaf purred pulling the Gardevoir from the bathroom smiling dirtily at the sight of her flushed cheeks and how her fingers were soaking wet from fucking herself

Easily putting two and two together that this was Joma's Gardevoir Leaf pulled the Pokémon over to her Trainer forcing her to her knees between his legs before kneeling next to her "you suck his cock, I'll work his balls ok?" the brunette suggested to which Gardevoir eagerly nodded darting her head down to swallow her masters cock all the way to the base making Leaf moan at the sight before moving down to suck hard on Joma's balls

Lost in a world of sheer pleasure Joma could only lay back and watch as his Pokémon and a girl he had met barely two hours beforehand worshiped his cock and balls, he had received countless blowjobs from Gardevoir in the past but having seen him fuck another woman had put her in a lust addled frenzy driving her lips, tongue and throat absolutely wild, whilst Gardevoir choked and drooled all over her masters cock Leaf sucked both of his large balls into her mouth making her cheeks bulge out enjoying the thick salty flavour of them

The dual blowjob didn't last long though as Leaf moved the Gardevoir away to take Joma's cock between her firm perky tits titfucking him as fast as she could, sitting back on her ass the Psychic Pokémon in total jealousy as Leaf pleased her trainers with her breasts making her curse her chest spike, without it her tits would have been able to be another part of her that her master could use for his pleasure, biting her lip Gardevoir moved forward determined not to be left out placing a hand on Leaf and Joma's foreheads tapping into their minds until she had perfectly synced their pleasure centres

When she had finished the task she let herself fall back moaning as she could now feel Joma's cock between her tits through Leaf's _"so this is what it feels like to have your breasts used? Damn this spike!"_ Gardevoir moaned in her head using one hand to massage her tits whilst using the other to fuck herself watching every second of her master fucking Leaf's tits

Hot precum started to ooze from the tip of his cock as Joma continued to thrust up between Leaf's tits making the slut moan as it lubricated her chest, the rough stimulating of his skin alone was enough to bring her to the edge of another huge orgasm, all she needed was the feeling of his thick load on her face, tits and hair and that would be enough to send her over the edge "fuck I'm cumming!" Joma croaked out letting his head fall back against the wall

"That's it, blow that big fucking load" Leaf urged motioning Gardevoir to come join her so that they both could enjoy the facial, seeing how her masters cock was about to explode Gardevoir moved faster than a stampeding Ponyta pressing her cheek against Leaf's just in time to take a huge cum load straight to the face making her gasp in pleasure

Like before Joma's release lasted for several minutes completely covering both sluts faces and hair in his thick hot seed, giggling softly Leaf turned to capture Gardevoirs lips catching the Pokémon off guard before she succumbed to the lust filled kiss, as she sucked on the Psychic types sweet little tongue Leaf gave her big bubble ass a hefty spank swallowing the gasp Gardevoir let out before drinking in the moan as she groped her big fuckable behind, breaking the kiss Leaf nibbled on Gardevoirs lower lip spanking her again "fuck you've got a big ass, I want to see this booty take your masters cock" she purred lowly making Gardevoir shudder with lust

Biting her lip Gardevoir moved to straddle Joma's waist hovering her ass over his still rigid cock letting her cunt drip all over it to further lubricate it before guiding herself down, as her ass took the first four inches of her masters cock the Psychic type shook wildly orgasming hard and squirting onto the bed sheet below them sinking down as far as she could, rubbing her cunt as she watched Leaf noticed that when Gardevoir hit her limit there was still a good four inches of Joma's cock left unattended to giving the slut a dirty idea, wriggling her toes so scooted forward before laying back moving her feet under Gardevoir wrapping them around the remaining inches of Joma's dick, when his cock was completely covered and stimulated Joma didn't even have the energy to make a noise just laying back enjoying the blissful feeling of the two sluts worshipping his cock, Gardevoirs big tight ass squeezing the top half whilst Leaf's soft delicate feet rubbed and stroked the bottom half making him feel like he was going to die from the pleasure alone

Hours seemed to pass as Leaf and Gardevoir worked themselves and Joma's cock into her primal perverted frenzy, all three of them had climaxed so many times they had lost count and they ached to the point that they felt like they were going to pass out at any moment, feeling his last load starting to brew Joma slowly reached up to clutch at Gardevoirs waist holding her in place as he pumped another scolding load into her ass making her orgasm yet again losing consciousness half way through whilst the mere sight of it set off another orgasm in Leaf

Completely an utterly spent the three collapsed gasping and panting for breath looking like they had run several marathons in a row, feeling completely content Leaf would have been happy to pass out and sleep for hours on the floor when she heard Joma's door unlock and open "oh thank Arceus I found you" she heard a familiar voice sound from the doorway

"Misty?" Leaf gasped turning to see the redhead standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a skimpy thong with what looked like a fresh load of cum coating her face and hair "w-what are you doing here?"

"Shooting another movie of course" Misty tittered helping Leaf sit up "I'm kinda stuck in the same situation I was when you came to my Gym and when I heard you were on board I knew I had to come find you, so what do you say? Want to star in your second porn scene" the redheaded slut asked before noticing Joma passed out on the bed "whoa, who's the stud?"

"He's a new friend of mine" Leaf smiled as Misty walked over to Joma taking hold of his half flaccid cock taking the entirety of it into her mouth giving it a few hard deep sucks

"Mmmmm, delicious" Misty moaned leaning down to give his balls a few loving licks "he can join in too if he wants, the scene was supposed to be a lesbian one but I can convince the director to include one cock in it, I'll get him to give you a couple of hours to rest up and get washed, head up to the top floor when you're ready, room 1051, I'll be waiting" the redhead purred giving Leaf a deep tongue filled kiss before sauntering out the room knowing the brunette was staring at her ass as she left

After Misty left Leaf looked to Joma and Gardevoir smiling at the sight of them sleeping, she knew she could convince Joma to come with her and that it would be a major confidence boost for him, she also wondered if she could convince Misty to let Gardevoir join in too

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: wow, I can't believe I actually did it, an entire chapter written out in just two days_

_I hope you enjoyed it Jomahawk2694, happy birthday my friend ;)_


	11. We'll make a star out of you

Pokémon Lust Green version chapter 11

We'll make a star out of you

_Author's note: right then, this is the second chapter you've all been waiting for, the return of Misty to bring Leaf back into the porno spotlight and this time she wants to bring Joma along for the ride, let's just jump right in and see what happens ;)_

Leaf waited patiently as the minutes ticked by watching Joma sleep, since Misty had left to let them rest Gardevoir had washed her masters cock clean and had joined Leaf in watching him sleep "we should wake him up soon, it's been nearly two hours" Leaf commented glancing at the clock on the wall whilst Gardevoir nodded in agreement

"_Let me wake him up, he always prefers it when I wake him" _the Psychic slut offered sliding off of the bed to kneel between Joma's legs, despite having cleaned him up she had decided against putting his cock away so that she and Leaf has something nice to look at whilst they waited, licking her soft lips Gardevoir laid a tender kiss on the underside of Joma's cock making him groan and shift in his sleep before she slowly moved up taking the head of his cock into her mouth, moaning softly Gardevoir suckled on the broad cock head as her tiny hands worked her masters shaft to full erection

As Gardevoirs mouth started to travel along his cock Joma shifted again in his sleep groaning in pleasure subconsciously reaching up to grab handfuls of Gardevoirs hair showing that she had done this many times before, licking her lips as she reclined on her side to get comfortable Leaf watched as the Psychic slut began to rapidly bob her head along Joma's cock sucking as hard as she could soon covering her masters cock and groin with her drool "that's it whore, get it nice and wet" the brunette purred spanking Gardevoir hard making her moan louder around Joma's cock in turn

As his cock passed entirely down Gardevoirs throat Joma slowly awakened and at first when he saw Leaf he believed he was still in some alcohol induced dream until his body fully took in the feeling of Gardevoir sucking his cock "holy shit" he grunted tightening his grip on Gardevoirs hair "so we actually did….it wasn't a dream"

"Nope" Leaf tittered as she started to rub Joma's chest loving the feeling of his heart pounding in his chest "and I've got something to tell you that'll make your day even better" she purred before leaning in to whisper in his ear to which he promptly shot upright into a sitting position nearly choking Gardevoir on his cock

"M-Misty? The Misty? From Cerulean?" he gasped as his face flared up and his heart pounded so hard to became audible "she's…she's here?"

"Yep, on this very ship" Leaf smiled at his reaction "I take it you're a fan of hers"

"Who isn't a fan of Misty? Before I caught Gardevoir Misty's movies were my only company when I was out at sea" Joma claimed before gritting his teeth as his cock throbbed in Gardevoirs throat "and she wants…..me…and you…"

"And Gardevoir" Leaf corrected as she gently rubbed Joma's scarred chest again "just think about it, you'll get to do what many have only dreamed of, you'll get to fuck Kanto's hottest cock whore and on film too so everyone will know what you did, so what do you say? All it takes is one word and you'll be famous for dumping your loads in the Region's favourite porn star" the brunette breathed hotly in his ear as Gardevoir sucked the precum out of his cock with growing enthusiasm, his mind raced as he tried to decide what to do with the proposition given to him, like the rest of the men in the world he had had plenty a wet dream fantasizing about fucking Misty but now that he had the chance to he was almost scared, the thought of the sex wasn't the scary part of course but the fact that it would be recorded and broadcasted on a world wide scale, he already had problems socializing with people so if it was made known he was in a porn movie it could mean very bad things for him

On the other hand it could mean good things as well, he had seen many male porn stars go from being completely unknown to total fame just by starring with Misty and if it was broadcasted that he was good sexually it could bring some much needed female attention his way as he doubted Leaf would be willing to cancel her journey just to fuck him on a daily basis, as he remained conflicted with the decision Leaf slid off of the bed to join Gardevoir between his legs lustfully licking and sucking on his large balls as the Psychic slut continued to deep throat him, he was starting to throb so hard that it was becoming painful and when he looked down to see both sluts staring back up at him with begging eyes he completely lost it

"I'll do it!" he roared as his cock exploded in Gardevoirs mouth nearly choking her on his thick load as it flooded her mouth and poured down her throat, as the Pokémon's cheeks bulged out Leaf quickly pulled her off of Joma's dick sealing her own lips around it greedily gulping down the rest of his release moaning like a born whore as she did so

Collapsing back on the bed Joma panted heavily wiping the sweat off of his brow whilst the two whores swallowed the rest of his cum before quickly proceeding to clean his cock with their tongues moaning and humming at they licked every inch of him, after several minutes of feverish licking Leaf slowly rose to her feet taking Joma's hand to pull him up with her "right we should get ready, Misty and her camera crew are waiting for us in room 1051, we shouldn't keep her waiting any longer" the brunette told him quickly picking some clothes from Joma's suitcase and shoving them into his arms telling him to be as quick as he could before hurrying out of the room still naked and covered in dry cum leaving Joma to get dressed

(Outside room 1051)

Joma took a deep breath as he stood outside the door Leaf had told him to come to, next to him on his right was Gardevoir and on his left was Misty's manager/director and in front of him was the porn company's costume lady who was placing the finishing touches to his outfit, well what little outfit he had on "ok I still don't understand what kind of room service wears stuff like this" he pointed out as the costume lady fixed his bowtie

His clothing consisted entirely of just some pants, shoes and a bowtie leaving his upper body completely exposed, Gardevoir on the other hand had a more 'traditional' maids uniform consisting of a small frilly headband, a blouse kept constantly open revealing the Psychic sluts perky tits and a small corset tied in such a way that it parted Gardevoirs 'dress' keeping her tiny cunt and big bubble ass on constant display

"_I like mine master" _Gardevoir chimed with a sweet smile _"will I be able to keep it? Pleeeaaasse?"_

"Course you can darling, see kid she likes it, it's arousing and people love it when other people show a bit of skin, surely you must know that" the director responded taking a puff of his cigar "plus ladies love a man with a scar so with your whole collection you'll be having girls wetting their panties from miles around, now get in there and show the world what you can do" the older man encouraged giving Joma a hearty pat on the back before calling through the door to start the scene

Taking another deep breath Joma got into character and knocked loudly on the door "room service" he called out as his voice wavered ever so slightly making Gardevoir giggle, near immediately he heard Misty call for him to enter making his heart skip a beat from the sound of her voice, freezing for a moment Joma forced himself to place his hand on the door handle twisting it to enter the room, when he stepped through the door Joma had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from exclaiming at the sight of Misty and Leaf

The two sluts were sat on the bed wound around each other in a fashion of two lovers dressed in extremely tiny string bikinis looking up at him with perverted gleams in their eyes, whilst Joma stood frozen Gardevoir stuck to their script sauntering passed Joma holding a tray that held two large glasses, the contents were unknown to her and all she knew what that they contained a lot of berry juice and were alcoholic _"your drinks mistresses"_ she spoke politely like a true maid before she 'caught her foot' as scripted mock tripping and sending the drinks all over Misty and Leaf making them yelp loudly

The girls 'shock' didn't last all that long though as the feeling of the cool liquid on their skin "look at what you've done" the redheaded whore purred as her skin glistened "come help us clean this up maid" Misty instructed pulling Gardevoir down to her level pressing her lips to the Pokémon's making her yelp and purr as she quickly succumbed to the redheads advances, Joma stood frozen at the sight as Leaf soon joined in trailing her tongue along Misty's throat lapping up the juice that coated her skin

Sucking hard on Gardevoirs tongue Misty then pulled away leaving the Psychic slut to Leaf's devices turning to Joma with a dirty smile on her lips "well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come have some fun?" she asked with a dusky purr to her tone slinking her bikini off of her shoulders letting it fall down her arms before pushing it down her long smooth legs to sit naked on the bed with her pristine cunt bare to him

Joma's cock strained in his tight pants as he stared at Misty's hairless pussy, in countless wet dreams he had fantasized about pounding her cunt until it was bruised and aching but now that he could see it without the help of a laptop or TV screen it was like he didn't know what to do, tittering softly at his nerves Misty moved to lay on her back with her head hanging over the edge of the bed "come on don't be shy" she breathed licking her lips lustfully "you still owe me a drink since the maid spilled ours"

"_Ok Joma, this is it, just don't fuck it up"_ he mentally steeled himself as he moved towards Misty undoing his pants to free his throbbing erection, his pride inflated slightly when he noticed Misty's eyes lighting up at the sight of his cock encouraging him to just dive in thrusting his entire cock into the redheads throat making her moan deeply wth lust, as his cock impaled Misty's windpipe Joma's mind went instantly blank with pleasure, he was throat fucking Misty, his cock was balls deep in the region's most famous porn stars windpipe and by how her tongue was slathering all over his shaft she was loving it

Grabbing hold of the sluts firm tits Joma started to go wild skull fucking Misty as hard and fast as he could ignoring the cameraman who moved closer for a better view of the redheads bulging throat, moaning and humming happily around Joma's cock Misty reached around to clutch at his lower back pulling wth every inward thrust to force his dick deeper down her throat whilst she drooled all over herself, watching the perverted spectacle from their place on the bed Leaf and Gardevoir feverishly licked and kissed as their fingers frantically worked each other's cunts, they had already brought each other to quick but satisfying orgasms but still craved more from each other

Positioning Gardevoir on her back Leaf moved to mount her front spreading the Psychic slut's legs and burying her face between them before driving her tongue as deep as she could into Gardevoirs cunt, shaking with pleasure as the brunettes tongue went to work on her slit the Pokémon eagerly began to return the favour lapping at Leaf's soaking pussy loving the sweet tangy taste of it, as Leaf buried her face deeper Gardevoir showed off her flexibility by wrapping her long smooth legs around Leaf's head and neck holding her in place whilst bucking her hips up at the sluts mouth making the brunette purr with lust

As her tongue worked its magic on Gardevoirs cunt Leaf then felt her lips start to tingle strangely before noticing a pinkish shroud of energy enveloping Gardevoirs slit _"don't worry, you'll love this" _she heard the Psychic slut speak in her mind before the shroud formed into the shape of a thick nine inch cock making Leaf and a couple of the female stage hands gasp before the fake dick was thrust deep into Leaf's throat making her gag as if it was a real one

Whilst his Pokémon made good use of Leaf's throat Joma was reaching his climax in Misty's, his hot thick precum ran down the whores windpipe like a river making her moan even louder as she finger fucked herself to her fourth orgasm "ah fuck I'm cumming!" he grunted to which Misty grabbed at his hips pulling him deeper down her throat just in time for his cock to erupt, grabbing Misty's tits as he came Joma just deep jagged thrusts into her mouth gasping as he pumped stream after stream of cum down her neck

Eagerly gulping down Joma's cum Misty then sat up when he pulled away turning to face the camera and stretching her mouth wide to show her viewers that she had swallowed every drop of cum he had given her, she then turned back to Joma purring at the sight of his still rigid erection prompting her to recline back on the bed lifting her legs to wrap her feet around his shaft making him groan at the feeling "mmmmm your cock throbbing kinda tickles" Misty giggled as she started to pump her feet along his length massaging her breasts as she gave Joma the best footjob she could

Watching her master get his cock fucked by Misty's feet Gardevoir orgasmed hard moving her juices through her fake cock to simulate cum making Leaf moan as it flooded her mouth making her orgasm all over the Psychic sluts tongue, licking her lips clean of the brunettes release Gardevoir then pounced on the teenage slut pinning her under her before rolling her onto her side and lifting one of her legs to hang it over her shoulder, loving how Leaf whimpered under her Gardevoir didn't bother wasting a single moment with teasing driving her 'cock' straight into the sluts cunt and womb making her scream her lungs out in bliss

The cameramen soon struggled to decide where to focus on as Misty's feet worked Joma's cock like they were made to do so and Gardevoir was soon pounding into Leaf so hard the entire bed shook under them making both theirs and Misty's tits bounce in perfect synchronicity, immediately drawn in by their movement Joma reached forward to grope the redheads breasts again starting to thrust between her feet making her moan at the contrast between his rough and her soft skin "oh fuck, deeper, harder!" Leaf moaned as her groin and lower abdomen bulged from the size of the energy dick, it was easily larger than any of her toys back home and any cock she had taken to date excluding Brock's foot long monster "I'm cumming!"

Gardevoir watched the young slut writhe and squirm under her with an almost sex mad look in her eyes and a small amount of drool escaping her lips as her mental powers allowed her to feel every jolt of ecstasy Leaf was feeling which only made her fuck the brunette harder and faster to get more of the blissful feeling, whilst Gardevoir continued to pound Leaf into the mattress Misty had gotten impatient and could no longer ignore her aching cunt moving onto her hands and knees whilst Joma took a firm hold of her huge ass digging his fingers in as his cock head teased her weeping slit "come on, put it in me, I need it" the redhead panted pushing her ass back against him "fuck meeee"

Nearly cumming from her words along Joma steeled himself taking a deep breath before driving his cock as deep as he could into the redheads pussy making her scream with ecstasy whilst he had the air knocked from his lungs, Misty's cunt was tighter and hotter than anything he could ever have imagined and the way it clenched and rippled along his cock was beyond nirvana, digging his fingers hard enough into her bouncy ass cheeks to bruise them Joma then started to pound into her vice tight pussy as hard as he could making the porn star moan and cry out in pleasure every time his cock entered her womb

As Leaf orgasmed again around her fake cock Gardevoir gave into the pleasure orgasming hard and 'cumming' inside Leaf making the young Trainer shake with bliss, satisfied with the state she had left Leaf in Gardevoir slowly dissipated the energy cock making the brunette whine from the sudden loss, the whine soon became a moan though as Gardevoir leaned down to kiss Leaf deeply before they both turned their attention to Joma and Misty watching as the redheaded slut took every punishing thrust like she was born to do so

With both cameras focusing on her facial expressions Misty made sure to show every little bit of pleasure she was experiencing from Joma's rough cock ravaging her insides, her eyes rolled back as far as they could into her head and her tongue hung out shamelessly letting trails of drool and left over cum drip down onto the bed sheets, it was the same story between her legs too as her thighs were completely covered in her own juices and Joma's cum as he had already cum hard inside her but couldn't bring himself to stop working himself to his next release whilst pounding Misty's pussy black and blue

"Fuck me harder! Feels so fucking good! I'm cumming again!" Misty's moans echoed throughout the room before she let out another unholy scream of pleasure when Joma grabbed hold of her hair pulling it hard craning her neck back until she was facing the ceiling letting one camera focus on her bouncing tits whilst the other went to focus on her ass and how Joma's cock repeatedly disappeared into her hungry cunt, gritting his teeth Joma held back the harsh roar of pleasure that emerged from his throat as he blew yet another load into Misty's welcoming womb "keep cumming in me like that and you'll knock me up" the redhead purred not at all bothered by the amount of potent cum being pumped into her, in fact she had to admit that the idea of a random fan getting her pregnant turned her on

After watching Joma pound Misty's brains out for over an hour Gardevoir and Leaf decided they wanted back in on the action soon making it so that the three sluts were knelt in front of Joma with their tits pressed firmly against his still rigid cock, Joma groaned as he watched Gardevoir retracted her chest and back spikes to make it easier to press her breasts to his shaft whilst she joined her tongue with Misty and Leaf's caressing his oversensitive cock head as precum oozed out of it like a waterfall

"Gonna cum again" Joma groaned as his cock throbbed and his balls tightened

"Yes that's it! Cum for us, cum all over us!" Misty pleaded backing away slightly with the other sluts giving Joma room to start jerking his cock whilst aiming it at their faces, pressing their cheeks together the whores stuck their tongues out as far as they could lapping at the dripping precum that escaped Joma's cock before letting out a loud exclamations of joy and pleasure when his cock erupted showering them with his final hot load

After he had finished dumping his last load all over the sluts faces and tits Joma fell back on the bed panting heavily whilst the girls proceeded to fight over who got to lick the most cum off of his cock as the director called the scene to a close, as the cameras and film were safely packed away the girls were given towels and water to clean themselves up as a couple of the female stagehands cleaned Joma up marvelling at how big his cock was even when flaccid "that was great, it's a really good thing I found you otherwise I'd have had to do another masturbation scene" Misty said as she licked a trail of cum from Leaf's cheek

"Don't mention it, I'm always happy to help" Leaf giggled back as she wiped the cum off of her tits before proceeding to suck the cum out of the towels fabric not wanting to waste a single drop "anyway I better get going, my Pokémon are still in my room and are probably wondering where I am, take good care of Joma for me, I'm sure he'd appreciate a few more rounds with you"

"And I'm more than happy to give them to him" the redhead purred back reaching over to lustfully stroke Joma's cock "I can't remember the last time I took a cock as good as his, well human cock that is"

Nodding in agreement Leaf gave Misty and Gardevoir a deep tongue filled kiss goodbye before doing the same to Joma's cock making him groan in his post sex delirium, she then made her way out of the room and down to hers loving the many looks of lust and jealousy she got along the way, upon reaching her room she slid her hand under the small mat outside the door sighing with relief that her key was still there unlocking the door and entering to get dressed, to her surprise she found all of her Pokémon asleep in their balls and when they woke up realized that none of them even knew she had left

Putting her clothes back on along with her hat that she had picked up from Joma's room on the way back Leaf noticed that the ship was scheduled to dock back in Viridian City in a couple of hours "wow time really flies when you're having hot sex" the brunette tittered before brainstorming what she could do for the rest of the cruise "I can't leave without checking out the Captain's quarters" she told herself deciding to head to the top deck

Heading back through the many halls of the cruise liner Leaf noticed the many Trainers that were also enjoying the ships entertainment wondering how many of them would have been willing to battle if it wasn't for all the perverted fun happening around them, she quickly shrugged the thought off as she wouldn't have had even half as much fun if the ship advertised battling over sex, making her way up the last staircase to the top floor Leaf noticed the Captains quarters at the end of the hall starting to think of ways she could convince him to let her come inside to look around

That was until the Captain's door opened and Blue came swaggering out making her stop in her tracks whilst he did the same when he caught sight of her "well, well, well why am I not surprised that you're here?" Blue smirked loving the little pout Leaf gave in response "don't bother answering, we both know why you're here, I can't say that I didn't have fun of my own here, now shall we get down to business? I've been putting my team through rigorous training since we last battled so you better be prepared to lose"

"Is that so?" Leaf smirked back drawing Geodudes Pokeball whilst Blue picked out his own "we'll just have to see about that"

Throwing their Pokeballs the Trainers started the battle with Blue releasing his Pidgeotto as Leaf sent out her Rock type, cursing under his breath about the bad type match up Blue stubbornly kept the Bird in the battle ordering it to use Sand Attack whilst Geodude used Rock Throw clipping Pidgeottos wing sending it tumbling to the ground before it could blow enough dust into the Rock types eyes, a quick Mega Punch on the downed Flying type quickly put it out of commission forcing Blue to take the first loss of the match

Her Rival then sent out his Kadabra proving a much more worthy challenge to Geodude as the Psychic type dodged several Rock Throw attacks before retaliating with a powerful Confusion attack knocking the Rock type clean out, recalling him Leaf then sent out Pikachu instructing her to use Agility to out speed the Kadabra and confuse it with her quick movements, the tactic quickly worked as the Kadabra soon couldn't keep up with the Electric Mouse and was an easy target for a Thunderbolt

Blue's Charmeleon soon followed barely able to hit Pikachu with any attacks for he fell to a couple of Thunderbolts, gritting his teeth in anger Blue sent out his final Pokémon whilst Leaf recalled Pikachu to replace her with Ivysaur to take on the Raticate _"really? You send me out for this guy? This'll be quick"_ Ivysaur snorted arrogantly as the Raticate gnashed its large teeth in an attempt to intimidate the Grass type but to no effect

What happened next was something none of them would have expected, Blue ordered the Raticate to attack with Hyper Fang whilst Ivysaur lashed out with Vine Whip catching the Rat Pokémon across the back as it flew at him, a sickening crack rang out as Ivysaurs attack made contact sending the Raticate flying through the air hitting the wall before falling limply to the floor twitching ever so slightly, before Leaf could ask if the Raticate was ok Blue recalled it to its ball storming passed the brunette passing the battle off as a lucky break for her as she and Ivysaur stared at him in confusion "he really needs to get over that temper, I hope his Raticate is ok though, I've never heard a Pokémon's bones break in a battle before" she commented before recalling Ivysaur and heading into the Captain's quarters

Entering the quarters Leaf was greeted by the sight of the Captain hunched over on his chair groaning as he held his stomach "why did I ever take this job? I can't stand being on the ocean" he groaned queasily as his face turned a sickly shade of green, feeling a pang of concern for the man Leaf made her way over and started to gently rub his back remembering how her mother used to do the same for her whenever she felt sick, as expected the Captains groaning soon came to an end and was followed by deep breaths of relief

"I didn't see you come in but thank you anyway" the Captain greeted her warmly "I'm really not suited to be a Captain but it runs in the family so who am I to break tradition?"

Smiling warmly Leaf listened intently as the Captain then rewarded with a tour around his quarters showing her how everything worked to her almost childish glee, when it came time for her to leave as the ship was coming to dock the Captain took her name and picture telling her that she was always welcome back on board free of charge whenever the ship came back to Kanto, giving the Captain a warm hug to show her gratitude Leaf reluctantly left the ship with the rest of the passengers unable to believe that she had spent an entire day on it whilst it only felt like a few minutes

Turning her attention to the Vermilion Gym the brunette decided that she had best do some more training before she took on Lt. Surge, she had heard that he was one of the best Electric type Trainers for a reason and even though she had Geodude she hadn't trained him enough for him to be a real threat yet, turning her attention to the Route east of Vermilion Leaf decided that it would be the perfect place to train heading in that direction as the SS. Anne deported for its next destination

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: for those who noticed that the Captain didn't give Leaf the HM for the move Cut I've decided that I'm actually not going to mention HM's in any of my stories, to me the moves Cut, Fly, Surf etc would come naturally to Pokémon when they reach a certain size or level meaning as soon as Spearow evolves Leaf will be taking to the skies _

_Also sorry for how long this chapter took, life's being a bitch again_


	12. Reaching new levels

Pokémon Lust Green version chapter 12

Reaching new levels and visiting an old friend

_Author's note: right then, onto chapter 12, as you can tell by what happened in chapter 11 I'm going with the 'you killed Blue's Raticate' theory, mainly because I like it, it adds the right amount of grit and darkness to an all-round happy game and shows that Pokémon battles aren't just friendly push and shove matches between the creatures to show off their strength, plus I'm a huge fan of Nuzlocke challenges so that was a factor too_

_Anyway since this chapter is merely going to be Leaf training before she takes on the Vermilion Gym it's not going to be a long one, oh well I hope you enjoy it anyway ;)_

"Use Mega Punch Geodude!" Leaf instructed prompting her Rock Type to slug the wild Drowzee he was fighting hard in the face sending the Psychic type flying, after clearing out the Trainers on Route 11 Leaf resorted to battling the wild Pokémon to train her own, Ivysaur and Pikachu soon soared in the way of power leaving her to focus on Geodude and Spearow as she had placed Clefairy in her PC box, she may have caught him out of how rare he was but he wasn't really a competent battler meaning it would have been almost cruel to train him when most Pokémon could knock him out without a problem

As Geodude set his sights on another Drowzee Leaf looked to where Spearow had flown off to finding him pestering the local Sandshrews easily dodging their Scratch attacks before retaliating with Peck attacks, it was both cruel and to a point hilarious watching the Shrew Pokémon jumping in vain trying to reach the Bird with their claws only for them to be sent back to the dirt when Spearow retaliated, as Spearow finished off the small pack sending the Sandshrews scurrying off back into the bushes Leaf turned back to Geodude finding him 'standing' over another beaten Drowzee "well done guys, we should head back to the Center and rest before this Route runs out of wild Pokémon" the brunette smiled before noticing Spearow shaking slightly as he landed next to her

She was about to ask him if he was feeling ok before realizing that he was shaking in the same manner Bulbasaur was before he evolved and seconds later the small Bird Pokémon started to glow and take a new form, Leaf watched in awe as Spearow grew from his tiny one foot height to a grander three foot eleven, not as tall as her but still large for a Bird, his wings expanding to a magnificent diameter spanning over six feet, his head feathers making way for a crest like plumage and his neck and beak elongating as his Evolution became complete standing before his Trainer as a powerful Fearow

As she admired her new Pokémon Leaf then noticed Geodude starting to shake and before she knew it he was glowing and growing too expanding several times his old size as well as growing legs and a second set of arms becoming a large bulky Graveler "holy fuck two Evolutions in a row!" the brunette exclaimed happily hugging Fearow tight around his neck making him cough at the sudden action before he relaxed returning the affection by wrapping his wing around Leaf's body "hold on, you're big enough for me to ride now aren't you?" Leaf realized as she rubbed the large Birds back "care to take a little trip on these new wings of yours?"

Eagerly agreeing with his Trainers suggestion Fearow spread his wings wide as Leaf recalled Graveler to his ball after congratulating him on evolving with a pat on his head, she could have hugged him l too but that risked her bruising against his body, placing Gravelers ball in her bag Leaf then hopped onto Fearows back happy to find that he could support her weight effortlessly and with a load cry and a powerful beat of his wings Fearow took to the air making Leaf yelp as she almost lost her hat in the sudden motion, steadying herself on the Birds back Leaf wrapped one arm around his neck to secure herself using her free hand to hold her hat down "to Pallet Town! I've got a promise to keep" she instructed her Flying Type prompting him to change course heading East towards Leaf's home town

Thanks to Fearows new size and wing span they reached the small town within twenty minutes touching down at the entrance to Route 1 "wow that was a rush" Leaf gasped as she dismounted stumbling as she found her legs weak to the point that she fell to her knees, she had never flown once in her entire life and the rush of being several hundred feet in the air was indescribable, the wind had felt perfect on her skin especially as it reached under her clothes and stimulated both her tits and her bare cunt under her mini skirt to the point that it was amazing that Fearows feathers didn't get soaked under her

As she waited for the life to come back to her legs Leaf moaned as she felt her cunt still tingling with stimulation and as she reached under her skirt to relieve herself she realized that whilst she had serviced each of her Pokémon before she had yet to do anything with Fearow most likely as he was too small when he was a Spearow, looking back at her Flying Type she found him preening his feathers seemingly oblivious to the thoughts going through his slutty Trainers head

Dropping to her hands and knees Leaf then crawled over to Fearow getting his attention by firmly cupping him between his legs making him jump at the sudden contact, looking down at his Trainer the Buzzard instantly recognized the glint in her eyes having seen it in countless female Pokémon in the past and quickly reacted to it as his erection grew in her hand until it was a mouth-watering six inches, licking her lips at the sight of it Leaf purred lifting her skirt up to let Fearow admire her bare ass as she took every inch of him into her hot wet mouth making him croon at the overwhelming feeling of it

Digging her fingers into the dirt Leaf hummed as she started to bob her head along Fearows cock loving the small crooning sounds he made as her tongue worked every inch of his length, she found herself loving the thick leathery taste of him within seconds of it entering her mouth moaning louder around it as she moved a hand back between her legs to finger herself whilst she sucked off her Pokémon, crooning louder as Leaf's tongue swirled around his cock Fearow started to gently flap his wings creating a breeze that danced along the sluts skin making her moan even more around his dick soon coaxing precum out of him

Leaf wasn't surprised at how quickly she was bringing Fearow to climax as Flying Types never spent long mating only lasting minutes at a time before taking off to find new mates, it was how they kept the population high and it was imprinted deep into every Flying Types DNA to fuck fast then move on within five minutes, fingering herself faster Leaf pursed her lips tighter and sucked even harder on Fearows cock bringing him to climax even faster, throwing his head back Fearow let out a loud cry as his cock erupted in his Trainers mouth flooding it with his seed making Leaf purr at the salty taste and bring herself to her release orgasming all over her fingers

Happily gulping down Fearows cum Leaf then returned him to his ball and licked her fingers clean before she tested the strength in her legs, to her relief she found herself able to stand unaided promptly dusting the grass from her knees and heading back into Pallet Town, she had the thought to visit her mother but there was something she needed to do first heading straight towards Blue's house and creeping around the back of it when she reached it, peeking in through the back window she found the kitchen to be empty which surprised her as Daisy seemed to spend most of her time in the kitchen, if it wasn't for the fact that Daisy was an avid cook and Leaf loved everything she created she would have poked fun at the stereotype

As she peered further into the window Leaf found an angle that let her see through the kitchen doorway into the living room biting her lip as she saw Daisy in front of the TV practicing her yoga dressed only in a pair of skin tight lycra booty shorts and a tight tank top that showed off her huge bust, Leaf felt herself get instantly wet as she watched the older girl bend and stretch in a multitude of positions and when Daisy got on all fours stretching her back to push her ass high in the air Leaf just couldn't sit back and watch any longer heading straight to the back door smiling as she found it unlocked

Opening the door as quietly as she could the brunette crept inside slowing heading through the kitchen and into the living room, thankfully Daisy was still facing the TV now sat with her back to Leaf stretching her legs out in front of her mirroring the instructor on the TV screen, biting her lip to keep herself from giggling Leaf silently stripped down naked before dropping to her hands and knees prowling towards her Rivals sister with predatory hunger, Daisy still oblivious til the last second before Leaf pounced winding her arms around the older girl grabbing hold of her huge tits making her gasp "surprise" Leaf purred in Daisy's ear as she yanked her tube top up to let her tits bounce free "I told you I'd come back as soon as I could"

"I knew you would" Daisy moaned back raising her arms to let Leaf pull her top off before raising her hips to let the younger girl yank down her shorts leaving her as naked as her fuck buddy "I've missed you"

"It's only been a few days" Leaf tittered back as she leaned in to hungrily kiss the other girl taking hold of her tits again as Daisy pulled Leaf close returning her kiss with just as much hunger, moaning into each other's mouths the girls quickly found themselves rolling around the floor groping frantically at each other desperate to sate the hunger they had had for each other over the last few days, forcing Daisy onto her back Leaf broke their kiss and started to hungrily lick down the other girls body making her moan with ecstasy before screaming in bliss as the younger girls tongue reached her aching cunt

Holding onto Daisy's firm thighs Leaf dove straight into her dripping pussy driving her tongue as deep as she could near orgasming herself as she relished the taste she had been missing since the day she had left for her journey "oh fuck…fuck yes…deeper you slut" Daisy panted clutching at Leaf's hair pressing her face harder to her cunt bucking her hips in time to the younger girls tongue working her hole

As Leaf continued to work Daisy's sweet little pussy her bag started to shake before it popped open as Graveler escaped from his ball, taking a stretch the Rock Type glanced around to check out his new surroundings before he noticed the two girls in the middle of the room immediately stopping to stare as Daisy orgasmed hard all over Leaf's tongue, moaning at the taste of Daisy's release Leaf hungrily lapped every drop up before slowly licking the older girls thighs clean only noticing Graveler staring at her when she had licked every inch of Daisy's thighs clean "Graveler? What are you…oh hello" the slut gasped as she noticed another addition to the Rock Types evolution

Two huge rock hard cocks

"Why….why did you stop?" Daisy whined from the lack of Leaf's tongue before noticing Graveler herself "oh my god" she gasped as she stared hungrily at Gravelers twin cocks hatching the same idea Leaf had as the Rock Type lumbered towards them, within seconds both girls were in position with Leaf laying on top of Daisy with her arms wrapped around the older girl who returned the same favour as their cunts were pressed tightly together

Groaning with lust Graveler took hold of both girls utilizing all four of his hands to pull them closer to him pressing both of his rock hard cocks to their dripping cunts, the mere feeling of his rough cock heads against their sensitive pussy's was enough to make them orgasm keening loudly before screaming as the Rock Type slammed into both of them as hard as he could without damaging them, grunting his name in pleasure Graveler than started to take slow but powerful thrusts into his Trainer and her fuck buddy using their slutty cunts hard making them scream and pant with every thrust into their tight holes

Panting in sheer pleasure as Gravelers cock grated against her insides Leaf buried her head between Daisy's tits working the skin between them frantically with her tongue whilst the older girl merely laid there letting her orgasms wash through her body every few seconds, she had never taken a cock as big as the Gravelers before and the way Leaf was shaking and clutching her tighter than a Machop could she was sure she hadn't either, it was almost cute to watch her shudder with every thrust but then Daisy would watch the younger sluts ass bounce and sheer lust would take over again

Minutes slowly passed into an hour as both sluts continued to take the Rock Types cocks gradually sweating to the point that they had borderline ruined the rug underneath them not that either cared for it, all they could even focus on was the thick hot feeling of precum pouring into them as Graveler reached his peak pulling both girls to him burying his cocks as deep as he could inside of them as he blew his loads flooding their cunts with his incredibly thick almost gravelly cum before pulling out to finish both of them all over Leaf's back and ass

The girls laid panting for breath feeling utterly boneless from the intense fuck session as Graveler lumbered back to Leaf's bag entering his ball to take a rest, running a hand down Leaf's back Daisy scooped up a handful of the thick cum that covered her skin licking up her share of it before sticking her jizz covered fingers into the younger sluts mouth to let her take her share of it "that was amazing" she panted as Leaf sucked her fingers clean "but then again you always are, now what do you say we continue this in the bath tub, can't have you getting my living room all sticky can we?" she tittered to which Leaf eagerly agreed shakily getting to her feet pulling Daisy up before they both staggered upstairs to the bathroom, Leaf was sure her mother could wait a little longer for her to visit especially as she still didn't know she was back in town

Actually visiting home could wait until the morning as the brunette slut hatched a devious idea "after our bath can I stay the night? I could sleep in Blue's bed, with you of course" she purred making Daisy giggle wickedly giving the younger girl a cheeky spank as they entered the bathroom

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: not my best in my opinion but to be fair this is just a filler chapter and fuck it, it's New Year's Eve so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm off to go get drunk XP_

_I hope you all had a great 2013 and here's hoping 2014 is just as good for everyone_


	13. Lt Surge, the thunder powered sex god

Pokémon Lust Green version chapter 13

Lt. Surge, the thunder powered sex god

_Author's note: now we're onto chapter 13 and since Leaf has already visited and 'violated' Blue's sister there's one more place for her to visit in Pallet Town before she returns to Vermilion City and I'm pretty sure you can all guess where that is ;)_

Leaf hummed around Abras cock as the small Psychic Type steadily pumped into her mouth, as promised when she had visited her home she picked up her mother's Abra as quickly as she could and took him to her room to service him though she had a surprise first, when she had first walked into her house her mother didn't respond to her greeting prompting the brunette to explore the house looking for her and when she found her in her bedroom naked and masturbating, that didn't shock Leaf though as she had always been open with her daughter about masturbation and had even taught her how to do it right

What shocked her though was the fact that her mother was watching the porno she had made with Misty and Joma

"Oh Leaf you scared me" her mother jumped when she noticed her daughter in the doorway "I'm so proud of you, you've barely been gone two weeks and you've starred in two pornos and with Kanto's most famous adult star as well, all I got to do was audition when I was on my journey, tell me you didn't let a boy like that slip out of your grasp"

"Of course not mom" Leaf smirked taking out her Pokegear and opening up her contacts to display Joma's number "got it just before I left the SS. Anne, I think I'll surprise him with some naked pictures tonight, give him something to remember me by whilst he's alone out at sea"

"That's my girl, care to join me? As you would already know it's getting to the really good part" her mother purred making Leaf titter remembering all the times they had spent just watching porn and casually masturbating as if it was the most normal thing in the world

"As tempting as that is mom I need to do something first" the brunette replied spying her mother's Pokeballs on the bedside table quickly finding Abra's "I just need to borrow him for a while, I'll let you borrow this one to make it fair" she added placing one of her own Pokeballs on the bed before quickly rushing off to her bedroom

That had been five minutes ago and now along with Abras soft moans of pleasure as he fucked her mouth Leaf could hear the loud banging of her mother's bed repeatedly slamming up against the wall alongside the woman's screams of ecstasy as she was used by her daughters Graveler, starting to taste precum as the Abras thrusts began to get frantic Leaf reached up to start rubbing the small Psychic Types back softly humming around his cock gently coaxing him to climax until his cock finally erupted shooting cum all over her tongue

Taking a moment to enjoy the tangy taste of Abras cum Leaf then leisurely swallowed it picking the Psychic Type off of her face and placing him down on her chest "wow for a little guy you really do cum a lot" she purred before gasping as she noticed that Abra was still hard "you want more? Well I do really owe you for the other night" she smiled picking Abra up again and placing him between her legs lifting her skirt to reveal her bare soaking pussy "fuck me for as long as you want"

Shifting forward showing a lot more energy than usual Abra placed his hands on Leafs groin positioning his cock at her hot hole and pushing in as deep as he could moaning his name as she clenched tight around him "mmmmm that's it, push it all the way in, use my little pussy" the brunette sighed back arching her back with pleasure as the Psychic Type used his mental powers to tap into her nervous system and 'turn on' all of her pleasure receptors at once so that even the mere action of lying down on the bed flooded Leaf's body with ecstasy

As he worked Leaf's nervous system Abra slowly pumped in and out of the slut's cunt steadily building up speed making sure never to lose focus on the brunette's pleasure centres, whipping her head and arching her back in ecstasy Leaf pulled up her top and started to play with her perky tits orgasming hard around the Abras cock, as she constricted hard around his dick Abra started to moan his name louder and louder as his skin started to glow

Leaf let out a sharp gasp of pleasure as she watched Abra evolve right in front of her and inside her growing in every aspect stretching her cunt out perfectly as he took his new form, when his evolution was complete Kadabra then used his new longer arms to reach forward and fondle the brunette's tits with one hand whilst utilizing the new spoon in his other hand to amplify his mental powers holding it in front of Leaf's face as a focus whilst he slowly levitated her in the air to help sink her even further on his cock

"Oh Arceus yesss!" the brunette moaned loudly as she felt the Psychic Types cock slide into her womb making her stomach bulge slightly, feeling her skin heat up she pulled off her top completely before started to buck against the Kadabras thrusts making her body bounce faster and harder "I'm gonna cum!" she panted reaching down to rest her hands on Kadabras chest gyrating her hips as he moved her even faster along his cock

As she orgasmed hard around the Pokémon's cock the sound of her mother's scream of pleasure echoed louder throughout the house followed by Gravelers low grunt signalling his climax, pumping into the teenage slut even harder Kadabra soon followed groaning his name as he emptied himself into Leaf's eager womb making the slut sighed with utter contentment, losing his focus as he climaxed Kadabra let go of his mental hold of both his and Leaf's bodies causing them to both drop to the bed and nearly bounce off of it

Giggling as she fell off the Psychic Types cock Leaf rolled off of the bed pulling Kadabra towards the edge so he was sitting on it kneeling in front of him as she took his cock balls deep into her throat, sealing her lips tight around his dick the slut hummed happily as she proceeded to suck him clean of both their climaxes whilst she ran her fingers through the short soft fur covering the Psychic Types chest, keeping her lips and throat tight around Kadabras cock Leaf kept sucking until the Pokémon came again filling her mouth with his tangy seed

Happily swallowing Kadabras cum Leaf gave his cock a last few strong sucks before it went completely flaccid and she recalled him to his ball to return to her mother, pulling her top back on along with her hat and correcting her skirt Leaf headed back to her mother's bedroom finding the woman completely boneless on her bed leaking cum heavily from both her cunt and ass whilst Graveler sat on the floor looking extremely satisfied with herself "looks like you had fun" Leaf tittered walking over to rub the Rock Types head "I hope you weren't too hard on her, mom likes a rough fucking but she still needs to be able to walk every now and then when she's not on her back, if you're good and ever need a rest I can send you back here if you want" the slut added as she returned Kadabras Pokeball to the bedside table deciding not to tell her mother and just leave it as a surprise for her

With that Leaf recalled Graveler to his ball and gave her mother a kiss on the forehead to say goodbye before leaving to let her rest, as she left the house she released Fearow hopping onto his back before ordering him into the air to carry her back to Vermilion City, now that her promise had been fulfilled she had her other priorities to focus on, the first being the Vermilion City Gym badge

Like before the huge Bird Pokémon too next to know time reaching their destination touching down in Vermilion City within the hour landing right in front of the Gym, swapping Fearow for Ivysaur she had her Starter cut down the large tree that had grown in front of the Gyms entrance "you'd think that the Gym Leader would keep the plant life around his Gym in check" she commented before shrugging it off and heading inside with Ivysaur eagerly following ready for some action after several hours without a battle

Entering the building Leaf found the place designed appropriated for an Electric type Gym, large wires ran along the walls with high voltages signs dotting them in several places, neon lights kept the place illuminated and across the room as large gate made of what looked like pure bolts of electricity seemingly to keep challengers away from the Gym Leader until they had proven themselves worthy, one thing that confused her about the Gym though was the dozens of trash cans set out in a pattern along the floor with the Gym Trainers set between them

Noticing a sign on one of the trash cans she peered down to read it "in two of these cans are two switches, they are both next to each other but miss one and the lock will reset and the switches with activate in different cans, as in war you must utilize patience to find the right target" she muttered out loud "well this sucks, these trash cans better be empty cos if I have to go elbow deep in garbage to find the switches I'm just gonna have Graveler tear the wall down to get to the Gym Leader"

Over the course of the next couple of hours Leaf ploughed through the Gym Trainers with Ivysaur and Pikachu never once having to resort to using Graveler and only having to use three Paralyze Heals when Ivysaur got blindsided by the occasional Thunder Wave attack, now the brunette was busy combing through the many trash cans growling with frustration with every empty can and every time she hit the wrong switch resetting the gate "I swear I am this fucking close to having Graveler Self-Destruct this place" she growled through gritted teeth before Ivysaur tested another can finding the right switch to go with his Trainers killing the electricity blocking the way to the Gym Leader "well it's about time!"

Recalling Ivysaur Leaf headed through the gate wondering what to expect from the Gym Leader, all she knew about him was that his name was Lt. Surge and he used to serve in the Kanto National Army before retiring to a life of a Gym Leader, entering the side room of the Gym Leaf gasped as she caught sight of a large throne like seat similar to Brocks but made out of metal instead of stone and sat on the throne was one of the largest men she had ever seen, even as he sat he towered over her making the brunette estimate that he was easily over seven feet tall with the kind of muscles that made it look like he could bend metal with his bare hands

She then noticed the multiple wires that were connected to his arms, legs, chest and neck making her wonder for a moment if he was a robot or something, walking closer to the hulking man the chair suddenly seemed to come to life sending what looked like thousands of volts through the wires and into the man's body making him seize up as his blond hair shot up on end making Leaf jump back with a scream, she heard loud groans and grunts through the man's gritted teeth which she naturally assumed was pain prompting her to start frantically searching around for an off switch or something

Before she could find anything though the man slowly stood up literally giving off sparks of electricity before he ripped off the wires with a satisfied growl "ahhh there's nothing like a couple thousand volts to wake ya up in the morning" he grinned almost manically pulling out a cigar and lighting it "hey there little lady, didn't notice ya there, name's Surge, Lt. Surge" he greeted as he peered down finding Leaf gazing up at him from just above his waist

"You're Lt. Surge?" Leaf gasped as she nearly sprained her neck looking up at the giant, now that he was standing she saw that he was easily eight feet tall and at least two hundred and fifty pounds of sheer muscle, biting her lip Leaf let her eyes explore more of Surge's body loving how she could make out every detail of his eight pack through his tight army issue vest and along his huge muscle bound arms he had enough scars to rival Joma's along with several bullet wounds to show his experience in combat

"If you stand there gawking for too long I'm gonna have to charge ya" Surge smirked as he noticed the brunette starting to rub her thighs together "so you're here to challenge me I take it, just to let you know I don't take my battles lightly and the Pokémon I use are the reason I survived my time in war and….is that a fucking Graveler?"

"Yup, I chose him the moment I realized that this was an Electric Gym" Leaf smiled sticking her tongue out cheekily as the colour ran from Surge's face when he realized that none of his Pokémon could remotely touch a Graveler, his Magneton could do a little damage with Tri Attack but that was about it

"Fuck" Surge sighed rubbing his temples, his Pokémon weren't going to be happy with him after this battle and his Raichu was already in a bad mood with him over the previous battle they had had against a challengers Cubone

"Actually I was hoping we could do that after the battle" Leaf tittered making Surge raise an eyebrow "unless you just want to forgo the battle all together, give me the badge and bend me over your chair, I'm good either way" she purred holding Gravelers Pokeball up as if offering to call him back

Taking a moment to admire Leaf's petite body Surge weighed up his options, if he was lucky he could go ahead with the battle and somehow not get destroyed by the girls Rock Type or he could give this one battle a miss and get a good time out of it "you sure you can take me? Not meaning to brag but I am a big guy in every sense of the word" the giant questioned to which Leaf answered by recalling Graveler and prompting starting to strip letting her bag, hat and top hit the floor before bending over giving Surge a perfect view of her tight teen cunt and firm bubble ass as she pulled down her mini skirt "you're a brave one kid, I'll give you that"

"Just tell me where you want me and I'll show you just how brave I can be" Leaf replied with a purr as she removed her shoes and socks standing completely naked in front of the giant, smirking at the sight of her as a huge bulge ran down his camo pants Surge placed the Pokeball he had drawn back on his belt before motioning to Leaf to follow him into the back

With a dirty giggle Leaf happily followed as Surge led her into the back of the Gym slightly amazed that she could feel the floor shake slightly with every step he took, following Surge up a flight of stairs Leaf found herself in what she guessed to be his living quarters marvelling at the war memorabilia that covered the walls along with the large medal display case he had above his huge king sized bed which she promptly jumped on positioning herself on her knees on the edge of it, chuckling at how eager the tiny brunette was Surge took one last drag of his cigar before extinguishing it on his tongue and tossing it aside "last chance to back out kid, the last broad I had my way with couldn't walk for a week afterwards"

Leaf just slowly licked her lips in respond reaching forward to undo Surge's belt eager to free the monster in his pants, her cunt was still sensitive from the fucking she had given her mother's Abra/Kadabra mere hours earlier but even if it made sex a little uncomfortable for a while the pleasure always made it worth it, popping his belt buckle Leaf then practically tore his pants open and yanked him down promptly freezing in shock at the sight of his cock

He was almost as long as her fucking arm

Leaf's eyes widened to the point that they looked like they would pop out of her skull as she took in every inch of Surge's monster cock, carefully wrapping her hands around it she estimated him to be easily sixteen inches in length and around eight inches in girth making him proportionate to his huge height, feeling her cunt quiver with excitement as her heart started to pound Leaf gently lifted Surge's cock as it fully hardened sliding her tongue out to run it around the bulbous head moaning loudly at the heavy musky almost leathery flavour of his skin

"That's good kid, now put some real effort into it" Surge instructed placing his huge hand on Leaf's head completely making the brunette shake harder with arousal as she opened her mouth as wide as she could to take his cock head entirely, after a full minute of hard sucking and forcing herself forward Leaf finally managed to take Surge's cock head into her mouth along with a good four inches of his cock drooling heavily to help herself keep him inside her mouth

With her mouth stuffed with more cock than she could ever hope to handle Leaf then focused on sucking what she could whilst stroking the other twelve inches that she couldn't fit in her mouth, Surge didn't seem to mind though from the constant pleasured rumbles that escaped his barrel like chest, moaning louder around the giants cock head Leaf felt her cunt clench with arousal as her hands worked faster stroking every inch she could reach whilst her tongue worked as fast as it could

Just as she started to taste his precum though he took a firm hold of her hair and pulled her away from his cock making her whine loudly "easy there girl, don't want ya drowning on me, a guy my size doesn't do small loads and that little mouth of yours ain't gonna be able to take it" he explained as Leaf just whimpered looking up at him with big lust filled needy eyes "don't worry I ain't gonna leave ya wanting, now let's see how much that little cunt of yours can take" he growled lustfully making the brunette shake with desire nearly orgasming from the resonating sound of his voice

A few minutes later Surge's bedroom was filled with the loud ear piercing screams of Leaf's pleasure as she laid out limply on the giants bed as he pushed his cock into her tight wet hole, he had only managed to fit nine inches into her cunt and Leaf already felt like she was going to burst, her stomach bulged out as her womb was completely stretched out making her eyes roll back completely panting like a bitch in heat as Surge forced another five inches into her before finding he could fit any more inside her, gritting his teeth at how tight Leaf's cunt squeezed him as his cock stretched it out Surge then took hold of her legs and started to thrust hard into her making her tiny body bounce with every rough intrusion

Arching her back in bliss Leaf clawed at Surge's huge arms tracing every scar and bullet wound nearly orgasming with every wound that passed under her touch, her toes curled and uncurled in the air as Surge's grip on her ankles tightened bruising them instantly which only drew another moan from the slut as her hands moved up to the beds headboard gripping it hard enough to make her knuckles go white, smirking at the drooling mess he had reduced Leaf too near instantly Surge moved her legs to hold them together with one hand using his free hand to grope at her bouncing tits whilst her now pinned legs made her cunt even tighter around his dick

Leaf's back arched again as a crushing orgasm ran through her veins nearly knocking her out cold quickly losing the ability to make complete sentences or even see as her eyes completely clouded over with lust, gritting his teeth Surge felt his climax fast approaching slamming harder and harder into Leaf's tiny body making the slut start to choke as each thrust knocked the air out of her lungs, letting go of the brunettes legs Surge took a firm hold of her waist picking her up and starting to pump her wildly along his cock like a fuck doll as he climaxed pumping his huge hot load straight into her abused womb

It was about an hour later that Leaf woke up having passed out the moment she felt Surge's cum fill her body, forcing herself up onto her elbows she gave a tired smile at the sight of the dark bruises on her tits, waist and legs and at how her cunt looked like it had been hit by a freight train, it certainly felt like it too as she sat up groaning as her entire body ached and stung with every movement "well look who's finally awake" she heard Surge state looking up to see the giant sitting in a lounge chair at the other side of the room enjoying a cigar and what looked like a glass of whiskey "ya did good kid, definitely lasted longer than most who end up in my bed, most pass out the moment I whip my dick out" he smirked taking a heavy drag of his cigar exhaling the smoke through his nose

"Good enough to earn the badge?" Leaf tittered before yelping as Surge flicked the badge at her at almost the speed of a bullet, the brunette barely catching it before dropping it as the small metal object stung her hands "not cool" she pouted just making Surge laugh heartily as she slowly started to get up before stumbling and falling back onto the bed

"Easy there, you're in no condition to be moving just yet, you can stay the night and see how your legs are working in the morning" Surge told her as he finished off his cigar "I gotta go back downstairs just in case anyone else tries to challenge me, you rest easy now" he added rising up out of his seat and promptly heading out of the room not giving Leaf any room to argue that she didn't need any help

Watching as the giant left the room listening to his footsteps walking down the stairs Leaf fell back on the bed to rest resigning to the fact that she was stuck there for the night, whilst she wasn't above letting people help her she hated being given hand outs, she was perfectly capable of walking even if it was uncomfortable to do so and she would most likely fall over every few steps but she didn't need Surge to basically demand her to stay and rest, dismissing the thoughts from her mind Leaf pulled the bed covers over her happy to find the bed as comfy as it was spacious, whilst her clothes and Pokeballs were still downstairs she trusted Surge to keep them safe allowing her to drift off to sleep without anything to worry about

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: I'd like to apologize for the shortness of the main lemon in this chapter, it was only when it started it that I realized just how much of a size difference there was between Leaf and my version of L.t Surge and if I had gone into more detail with it Leaf would have logically gotten hurt or even broke something_

_Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be coming out soon_


	14. Detour through Diglett Cave

Pokémon Lust Green version chapter 14

Detour through Diglett Cave

_Author's note: wow, three Gym Leaders done in 13 chapters, I know the beginning of the game is meant to be quick before lengthening out at the end but I'm starting to wonder if I'll actually reach the fifty chapters mark I had set myself for this story without adding a lot of filler content_

_Oh well, only one way to find out_

_Also for anyone wondering why I didn't include a battle between Leaf and Surge in the last chapter it was because it would have been redundant, in game all it took was three Magnitudes from my Graveller and the badge was mine so I've decided for each Gym that I destroyed in game Leaf would get the badge via sexual means over battling_

Leaf groaned and stretched as she stepped out of the Vermilion Gym early that morning, despite not really wanting to spend the night at the Gym she had to appreciate how comfortable Surges bed was and despite her assumption that he had wanted her to stay just so that they could have a few more rounds throughout the night he was strangely gentleman like sleeping in the main room of the Gym on his 'throne' keeping her Pokeballs safe

He wasn't gentlemanly enough to exclude her from his strict military morning routine though waking her up at the very crack of dawn with the rest of the Gym refusing to allow her another moments rest no matter how much she protested even resorting to tipping the bed up to make her fall out of it, thankfully she was able to talk herself out of joining in the vigorous morning workout Surge had set out for everyone getting let off with a quick shower before she collected her bag and bid the giant goodbye

"Is that what the sunrise looks like? I'm way too used to sleeping in" she tittered shielding her eyes from the harsh light given off from the rising sun off the coast, having Ivysaur cut down the small tree that miraculously had grown back over night Leaf decided to head back to the Pokémon Center to get a couple of hours more rest, it may have been a beautiful morning but she wasn't any good before at least ten o'clock

As she approached the Center Leaf noticed a familiar face hanging around the entrance of the City smiling to herself as saw Ryan facing away from her, biting her lip to suppress her giggles the brunette gently crept up on the unaware aide before jumping him from behind hopping onto his back and squashing the back of his head between her breasts "guess who" she tittered wrapping her legs around his waist

"Who else would be this childish?" Ryan sighed rolling his eyes as Leaf snuggled his head deeper between her tits "I didn't expect you to be up this early"

"Yeah I kind of had to get up, long story" Leaf replied hopping off of Ryan's back "so what brings you this far from Oak's place?"

"I was sent to find you actually, another of Oak's aides has something for you but he kind of got stuck on Route 2 so I'm here to tell you to go see him"

"Route 2?! That's all the way back near Pallet Town! It'll take me days to get there and get back here" Leaf whined clenching her fists in annoyance

"Actually there is a shortcut you could take, it'll take you straight to Route 2 in just a couple of hours" Ryan suggested to Leaf's great relief, she wasn't one to turn down a request from Oak especially one so simply as just visiting one of his aides but travelling all the way back to Pallet Town from Vermilion the way she had come would have taken her at least a couple of days, plus she had avoided Diglett Cave when she was training Spearow and Geodude so now she was curious as to what exactly was inside it

Thanking Ryan for his help Leaf gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek making him blush as she forgot her early morning fatigue heading straight towards the Cave so that she could get Oak's request done with, on the way she made sure to stop by the PokeMart to stock up on Potions and Pokeballs as well as a couple of Great Balls and then after that she bumped into a kid who was offering to trade his Farfetch'd in exchange for a Spearow, at first she wanted to question why he was willing to trade such a rare Pokémon for a much more common one but she quickly stopped herself and rushed off to the Center to retrieve one of the Spearows she had caught on her way to Vermilion and soon enough she had one more Pokémon for her Pokedex, she quickly boxed it though not wanting Fearow to get jealous over her having another male Flying Type in her party

Upon entering the cave Leaf started to realize how wise of a decision it was for her to put off entering it before she had trained, inside the caves entrance Leaf found an old man who cautioned her to leave or at least be extremely careful if she was going to be travelling through the caves as it was mating season for the native Diglett's and Dugtrio's making them extremely aggravated, at first that only gave Leaf dirty ideas of how she could 'assist' the male Pokémon before remembering the awkward anatomy of Digletts and Dugtrios and how nobody in history had ever seen more than the Ground Types heads, she had also heard of how some girls had taken advantage of the shape of Digletts head and it never ended well and most of the times the girls who attempted it were arrested for Pokémon abuse and most of the Digletts suffocated

Thanking the man for the warning Leaf told him that she was more than protected having a strong Grass and Flying Type on her to keep her safe before she descended the ladder into the main tunnel of the cave, as soon as her feet touched the floor the brunette fully realized just how aggravated the resident Ground Types were, the ground beneath her was in a constant mild tremor as the Digletts and Dugtrios carved through the dirt and rock under her in a constant search for mates and as soon as she touched the ground she sent a tiny but noticeable shockwave through the ground alerting every Ground type in the area to her presence

Leaf shrieked as easily a dozen Diglett and a couple of Dugtrio suddenly shot out of the ground surrounding her and by the looks on their faces they weren't happy to have something that wasn't a female of their kind entering their home, sending Ivysaur and Fearow out of their balls Leaf started to make a mad dash through the tunnel whilst her Pokémon kept the attacking Ground Types at bay, Ivysaurs Vine Whips and Razor Leaf's easily decimating any that rushed him and Fearow using the high tunnel ceiling and strangely wide space to make 'bombing runs' swooping down and running through the Digletts and Dugtrios that chased Leaf with Drill Pecks and Wing Attacks

Even with her Pokémon covering her Leaf quickly found herself pinned into a corner with two very angry looking Dugtrios cutting off every direction preventing her from running "better shortcut to Route 2 my ass, I'm gonna make Ryan eat those words if I get out of this" the brunette growled as her eyes darted around looking for a way out, she could easily jump over the two Ground Types but that put her at risk of being hit by Rock Type attacks and despite the Dugtrios being tiny compared to her they were easily strong enough to rip her to shreds

Swallowing thickly prepared to jump and make a mad dash to where Ivysaur and Fearow were fighting off seemingly waves upon waves of Digletts Leaf yelped as she felt a pair of large hands grab her by her shoulders hoisting her up onto a ledge in one rough pull "what the hell?" she gasped as she felt her back suddenly press against something hard but not hard enough to be the rock wall "who…?" she tried to ask before a large hand moved to cover her mouth making her yelp again before the sound was muffled, it was only then that she noticed that she was sat between a pair of legs and from the size of them compared to hers it was obvious whoever had pulled her up was easily a couple of feet taller than her

She then noticed a Pokémon crouched down next to her and whoever was holding her and after a couple of seconds she realized that it was a Hitmonlee "go down and help fend them off" a deep voice sounded behind Leaf sending a shiver down her spine and goosebumps across her skin and without a sound the Fighting Type nodded and hopped down from the ledge out of Leaf's sight shortly followed by the sounds of fighting joining Ivysaur and Fearow "there, shouldn't be long now before we can move on, sorry about being so rough" the voice spoke again removing his hand from Leaf's mouth allowing her to breathe freely and turn around to face him

As she had guessed the man was a giant, not in the same league as Surge though but she could tell that he would tower over most people even when he was slouched against the tunnel wall, his hair was long hanging around his shoulders and was a strong silvery white that nearly glowed in the low light of the tunnel and whilst she couldn't make out the colour of his eyes Leaf was sure they were as unique as his hair "the name's Mako, it's lucky for me that you came along, I've been stuck here for the last couple of hours, my Hitmonlee couldn't take all the Digletts on but with your Pokémon he should stand a chance now" the large man introduced himself

"Leaf" the brunette replied letting her eyes explore Mako's body, she looked almost childlike compared to him but that only served to turn her on as her eyes reached his groin immediately wondering if he was in proportion down there with the rest of his body

"Good to meet you" Mako responded taking the time to admire Leaf's tight body and even tighter clothing as she blatantly ogled him "shouldn't be much longer until we can move on so it's just a matter of waiting, shame my Poketch doesn't get a signal down here so we'd have something to do whilst we wait"

"Oh I can think of something we can do" Leaf purred huskily running her hands along Mako's long legs to his groin making him instantly get the hint of what she wanted, luckily he had no complaints merely reclining back further cupping his hands behind his head to relax as Leaf started to undo his pants, unbuckling his belt Leaf moved onto her knees pushing her ass up and pulling her skirt up to bare her supple behind to him swaying it as she undid his zipper, to her delight he was going commando letting her slide her hand in to fish out his hardening cock with total ease nearly orgasming as she found that he was more than well hung

Even though he was only half erect he was easily eight inches long making Leaf drool heavily as she fantasized just how huge he must be at full hardness, with the delicious thought cemented in her mind she wrapped both hands around his cock and started to stroke him frantically whilst she took the first three inches of him into her mouth sucking loudly and drooling heavily, groaning with pleasure Mako lifted his hips to help Leaf pull his pants down completely letting his cock grow to full erection in her hot wet skilled mouth, with his cock at full erection Leaf pulled away to marvel at his size mentally working out that he was at least fourteen inches long, still not as big as Surge when it came to size but still unnaturally big making her cunt ache with need

Panting with lust Leaf practically tore at her clothes letting her hat bounce off the ledge to the tunnel floor below as she yanked her top off and shimmed her skirt down her legs kicking it off the ledge to join her hat leaving her in just her socks and sneakers, now that she deemed herself naked enough the brunette whore dove back onto Mako's cock frantically sucking the top half of his cock whilst pushing her firm tits around the bottom half giving him the best blowjob/titfuck she could give whilst he just laid back to enjoy it, after a few minutes of the treatment his cock started to ooze thick syrupy precum onto her tongue making her purr with lust at its rich flavour

Taking her mouth off of his dick Leaf started to frantically stroke him again running her tongue along the length of his manhood whilst he throbbed in her tiny hands "fuck you're so fucking big" she panted loving how her fingers still didn't meet with both hands gripping his shaft "you're going to rip me in half"

"You can stop if you're scared" Mako told her almost teasing her

"Fuck no!" she snapped back starting to hungrily lick along his cock as his precum coated the shaft and her hands "I was born to take cocks like this so don't even try to make me pussy out, now hurry up and cum for me so I can ride this monster" she growled lustfully before swallowing the first half of him again bobbing her head at a pace that made Mako wonder just how she didn't give herself whiplash, feeling his cock throb even harder Mako suddenly grabbed Leaf's head and slammed it down all the way making her deepthroat all fourteen inches as his cock erupted straight into her stomach, surprisingly Leaf seemed to take it in her strike only choking lightly before her windpipe reshaped to comfortably take his length looking up at him from his groin with big brown eyes whilst he emptied his balls down her throat

As soon as his cock stopped spilling his thick seed and he released Leaf's head letting her pull away Leaf gave neither of them a moments rest jumping forward to hover her dripping cunt over the head of his cock holding it in place for her to tease her aching slit with his large cock head, reaching up Mako took hold of her firm ass to help keep her steady before slamming her down on his cock to help her penetrate herself groaning as her tight cunt walls wrapped around his thick shaft, throwing her head back Leaf let out a strained scream of ecstasy feeling her insides getting reshaped around Mako's size, she may have taken Surge's eighteen incher only the night before but her natural elasticity had her virgin tight again shortly afterwards letting her enjoy every single inch of Mako's monster cock as it ravaged her insides

Gripping Leaf's ass harder Mako started to move her hips on his own accord making her bounce on his cock at a speed he enjoyed the most, keening with pleasure at the rough pace he moved her at and the total lack of control in the act Leaf sat up and went completely limp letting herself bounce on his lap like a rag doll nearly orgasming at the concept of just being a fuck toy for him "fuck you're a tight bitch" Mako groaned as his fingers dug into the flesh of the brunettes ass cheeks starting to thrust up as he brought Leaf down on his cock making her bounce even harder banging her head lightly on the tunnels roof with every motion

"C…cumming…" Leaf panted as she felt her stomach tighten almost painfully before her cunt clenched extremely tight around Mako's cock throwing her head back as her orgasm crashed through her, gritting his teeth as he felt like his cock was going through a vice Mako slammed up into Leaf harder feeling his climax fast approaching, his thick precum pouring into her as her tits bounced wildly in front of his face

As his precum filled Leaf's eager womb Mako changed their positions rolling the slut under him and onto her front pinning her face first to the hard stone ground before starting to slam into her from behind, the new position allowed him to reach even deeper inside of her entering her womb causing her second orgasm to start before her first even finished causing her eyes to roll back and her tongue to hang out in total ecstasy, panting from exertion and pleasure Mako pounded into Leaf's cunt with everything he had gripping her hips with bruising force "fuck….fuck I'm cumming!" he suddenly barked slamming his entire cock into Leaf's welcoming hole blowing his huge load deep into her womb, halfway through his release he collapsed forward crushing Leaf to the ground whilst his hips getting frantically thrusting pumping more and more cum into her until she eventually started to overflow with it sending her into a third crushing orgasm before she passed out

When Leaf woke up she found herself alone with Mako nowhere to be seen, her discarded clothes were folded neatly in a pile and placed under her head as a makeshift pillow along with her bag and her hat had been placed back on her head making the brunette smile at the almost affectionate action, four Pokeballs were also placed next to her and after a quick inspection she found two of them to be Ivysaurs and Fearows making her feel slightly guilty for forgetting about them during her lust addled fuck session with Mako, under the other two she found a note which read _'thanks for the good time, sorry I couldn't hang around but I'm on a tight schedule so I had to get going the moment the Digletts and Dugtrios were driven away, I noticed a Pokedex in your bag so I hope this Diglett and Dugtrio I caught on the way out will help towards it, Mako'_

Smiling again at the affectionate action Leaf slowly sat up moaning at how numb her legs felt and glancing down she let out a shuddering breath as she noticed just how cum packed her cunt was mentally noting Mako to be the third human who could fill her with so much cum after Brock and Surge, quickly getting dressed she placed the Pokeballs bag into her bags and climbed down from the ledge pleased to find the tunnel now calm and quiet granting her easy passage through it reaching Route 2 in just under a couple of hours like Ryan had said

Stepping out onto the Route Leaf quickly found where she believed Oak had wanted her to go as the Route was completely barren aside from a single house and a large building that served as a rest stop for travellers, upon entering the house Leaf was a little taken back when she found none other than Ryan sat down on one of the chairs doubled over and panting like he had run a marathon "how the hell did you get here before me? And why are you here at all? I thought it was a different aide who wanted to see me" she questioned as she moved to sit next to him

"He called me….after you went to Diglett Cave….said he couldn't make it so…I had to cover for him" Ryan panted in response wiping the sweat from his brow "the old man wouldn't let me in because of the Digletts and Dugtrios so I had to take the long way around"

"You ran all the way from Vermilion City to Route 2….in a couple of hours?"

"Yeah….I think that might be a world record" Ryan laughed lightly trying to quell the pain in his chest

"So what did Oak want you to give me?" Leaf asked to which Ryan pulled out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to her, opening the envelope Leaf pulled out the note inside and as she read it her expression turned sour "this is just telling me to use an electric Pokémon to light my way when I go through Dark Cave on my way to Lavender Town!"

"What? You're telling me I ran all that way for something he could have told you over the phone?! Oh who am I kidding he doesn't know how to use a phone" Ryan sighed slumping back in the chair "this has been one big fucking waste of time, you could have been at Dark Cave by now"

"No, I'm not going to let this all be a waste of time" Leaf stated standing up and removing her hat and bag letting them hit the floor "you're not going to walk away with nothing after running Arceus knows how many miles, take your pants off" she ordered him pulling her top off over her head letting her tits bounce free whilst Ryan stared dumbstruck before complying undoing his pants whilst Leaf sunk down to her knees in front of him "I am going to give you the tit fuck of your life"

Completely taken back by the brunettes sudden come on Ryan could only sit back as Leaf wrapped her hand around his cock and quickly stroked him to full erection teasing the head with hot breath before she encased his shaft between her soft warm breasts, letting his head roll back Ryan dug his fingers into the chairs arm rests whilst Leaf went to work pumping her tits along his shaft leisurely at first before picking up speed purring as she relished the feeling of his hot thick cock between her sensitive breasts, she also loved the look of pleasured anguish on his face making it obvious that he was trying to hold back to enjoy the tit fuck for as long as possible

After several minutes of holding back Ryan finally came blowing his load between Leaf's breasts making her moan at the heat of his seed coating her skin whilst a few streams of it escaped to hit her in the face, giggling as Ryan fully collapsed back into the chair Leaf used the sink in the kitchen area to get cleaned up before putting her top and hat back on, as she went to bid Ryan goodbye and head back to Vermilion before Diglett Cave filled back up a small boy walked into the house and upon noticing Leaf immediately came up to her asking if she had an Abra that she wanted to trade in exchange for his Mr. Mime

"Damn I haven't caught an Abra yet" Leaf cursed to herself automatically regretting not seeking one out since Mr. Mime's were extremely rare in Kanto

"Here, use the one I caught a few days back" she heard Ryan say turning around to find that thankfully he had done his pants back up and was holding a Pokeball out to her "don't worry I've got another one and I'd rather this one go to another Trainer than just sit around in my PC box" he explained to which Leaf mouthed 'I owe you' with a sweet smile taking the Pokeball from him placing it in the trade machine the boy was carrying and after a few seconds she had a new Mr. Mime, thanking the kid for the trade and Ryan for the chance to do the trade she ruffled the young boys hair and gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek before heading out hoping to get back through Diglett Cave without any problems and get back to Cerulean by nightfall so she could head onwards to Dark Cave the next day

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

_Author's note: first of all I'd like to thank jaffa3 for reviewing every chapter of this story so far on and I hope that this chapter with his OC was good enough as a thank you for it, second of all I'd like to say that if anyone wants their own OC's adding into this story for one off fuck sessions with Leaf feel free to leave descriptions of them in a review and I'll get back to you through private messaging so we can discuss the OC in depth_

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come_


End file.
